Antes de ti
by PuniTaisho
Summary: Aome Higurashi es una joven de 23 años, que ha pasado por situaciones muy difíciles, en su corta vida, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo una mujer fuerte y deicida a salir adelante, y más teniendo que cuidar de su hermano pequeño Kohaku. Se ve envuelta en mala suerte que traerá problemas a su vida, perdió su trabajo, el lugar en donde vivía, y como último recurso acudió a su amigo Koga
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Una noche calurosa se sentía, en las milenarias tierras de Tokio, adornada por un sin fin de luces procedente de los edificios que se alzaban majestuosos y elegantes, donde solo la personas adineradas vivían, las calles estaban repletas de personas, mujeres y niños en centros comerciales, hombres en los bares, cientos de parejas tomadas de la mano, el ensordecedor sonido de tránsito, no soplaba tan siquiera una mísera brisa.

Aome salía, con su mejor amigo Koga, quien después de tanto semanas insistiendo había obtenido una cita con la joven azabache y grandes ojos achocolatados. Llevaba una falda negra que se amoldaba a sus firmes y contornadas piernas, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas zapatos taco bajo, y una fina camisa color verde pálido, el cabello lo tenía suelto y su rostro estaba al natural, con apenas 23 años ella se había convertido en una gran arqueóloga y su acompañante también, podía pasar varias horas en algún museo y no se aburriría, prefería hacer eso que realmente amaba, a salir como las chicas de su edad, ella se sentía bien trabajando.

Koga quien caminaba a su lado, tenía un pantalón de mezcladilla y una camisa blanca, y zapatos negros del mismo color del pantalón, la joven sonreía radiante era la primera cita que tenía en años, la última había sido con un joven de la secundaria. Pero no quería pensar en eso, disfrutaría de esta noche, se detuvieron en una heladería y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, mientras recordaban aquellos tiempos donde eran jóvenes. Y no era que no se veían, pues el trabajar justos provocaba que se encontraran muy seguido pero, no entablaban conversaciones sobre sus vida privadas.

"… y cuando tire accidentalmente la vasija de más de 700 años, pase toda la noche intentando repararla, ya veía mi cabeza rodar"- finalizo soltando una suave risa, Aome sonreía, realmente le encantaba la compañía de su amigo, lo conocía desde el Kinder, y para él, ella era como su hermana pequeña, sabía que aquella _cita_ , por así decirlo no venía con segundas intenciones, pues el corazón de Koga ya estaba ocupado-"para que al final terminaran diciendo que era falso, estaba tan desesperado "

-"intentabas explicar en idiomas que ni yo entendía"-soltó una carcajada-"debías ver tu rostro entonces, fue muy gracioso"- prosiguió, el joven bufo algo ofendido.

-"pues que esperabas temía ser despedido"- se quejó, pero la risa de Aome sonaba como una suave melodía para él, que inevitablemente se pudo contener y comenzó a reí con ella, los demás parejas que estaban ahí, se voltearon a verlo, cualquiera diría que eran unos felices enamorados. Pero la realidad era otra-"será mejor salir de aquí, o nos sacaran a ambos…"- hablo en vos baja con un ligera sonrisa, tomo la mano de Aome y salieron corriendo del lugar, no sin antes dejar dinero sobre la mesa para cubrir lo que habían tomado-"haa, como extrañaba estas caminatas"- suspiro y la abrazo por el cuello, ella ni se inmuto, no sintió pena, ni miedo, para ellos demostrar ese tipo de cariño era normal, y si a la novia de koga no le molestaba pues a ella tampoco. Y en cierto punto él tenía algo que ver, desde el inicio de su relación con Ayame -así se llamaba su hermosa novia- había dejado en claro cuál era el lugar de Aome, en su vida y no aceptaba que intentaran hacerla a un lado, después de todo ella era ante sus ojos _, su hermanita._

Además él tenía muy claro sus sentimientos por ambas, a una la amaba y a la otra también, pero de una forma diferente.

-"¡Mira!"- exclamo emocionada la azabache, mientras llevaba prácticamente a la rastra al centro de un enorme parque, al parecer se llevaba algún tipo de espectáculo ahí, ya que miles de personas, estaban reunidas, podía sentir la armoniosa melodía de un piano al ser tocado, pero no podía ver quién era, así que se adentró entre la multitud dejando a Koga a otras.

Dos hermosas señoritas danzaban a su alrededor, mientras un hombre de largos cabellos color plata, tocaba con una precisión exquisita, que ni si quiera veía las notas del piano. Ella estaba hipnotizada por la melodía, se dejó llevar y comenzó a balancear su cuerpo lentamente, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

Koga sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no vea aquel brillo en sus ojos, ella había pasado por tanto, demasiado, pensó y aun así se mantuvo firme, fuerte. Aome no se dejó vencer, desde muy niña cumplió con todas sus expectativas, pero tal vez-la vio con melancolía- si no hubiera pasado eso, ella sonreiría más a menudo, tendría ese intenso brillo en los ojos. _"si eso la hace feliz, debo hacer algo"-_ pensó el joven de cabellos negros.

Ella comenzó a girar, elevo sus manos con elegancia y las bajo, luego movió las piernas girando sobre uno, se sentía tan bien por primera vez después de aquello Aome estaba en paz. Y la melodía comenzó a sonar más lenta, anunciando su final, cuando ella regreso a la realidad, tenía sobre si, miles de miradas curiosas, asombradas y envidiosas, incluso aquel hombre de unos 40 y tantos, la observaba como embelesado, y ella sintió sus mejillas arder _"¿Por qué todos me están mirando?"-_ se preguntó, y busco a su amigo que lucía feliz. "Koga…"- lo llamo ajena a lo que sucedía ahí.

-"¿pequeña, porque no me lo dijiste?"- pregunto, pero Aome parpadeo sin entender y su mirada le hacía saber.-"porque no me dijiste que te gustaba la danza…"- y los ojos de Aome se abrieron, había bailado sin darse cuenta, sus ojos habían tomado un brillo extraño, casi melancólico, Koga la abrazo y la llevo lejos de las miradas curiosas, de alguna forma u otra toda la vida de Aome, había muerto aquel día. Lo peor es que ella no hablaba al respecto.

-"… no lo hago más"- murmuro después de un largo silencio, ya estaban sentados en una banca, ella con las manos sobre su falda sin quitar la vista del suelo, su boca era apenas una línea-"creí que lo había olvidado…"- tenía la mirada triste, y él se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, Aome se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, el entendió que ahí terminaba la explicación, así que se dispuso a acariciar sus cabellos-"he, Koga ¿sabes quién es ese hombre, el que tocaba el piano?"- pegunto, aun sin verlo a la vara, el suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio, como pensando.

Se rasco la frente y puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Cuál era el nombre?, el tipo era famoso pero tenía un nombre algo raro-"mmm, creo que su nombre es In-"-

-"Inu no Taisho"- lo interrumpió, Aome alzo la vista al escuchar una segunda vos-"mi nombre es Inu no Taisho… ¿y quién es usted señorita?"-aquel hombre era, apuesto aunque con unos cuantos años encima, además sus rasgos físicos eran, poco característicos, casi único diría, tenía unos profundos ojos dorados, la piel blanca como porcelana, y su llamativo cabello plata, era como estar en presencia de un ángel o algo así.

Ella se sintió algo incomoda bajo la mirada de aquel hombre, no era que la vieras con malas intenciones, si no que le recordaba a los ojos de su padre, transmitían una calidez que la hacían querer llorar-"Soy Aome Higurashi y él es Koga Okami, es un placer conocerlo señor Taisho"- despabilo, sonriendo con amabilidad, mientras le ofrecía la mano, que el peliplata respondió besando, y a Koga simplemente la extendió-"Quede encantada con su interpretación"- prosiguió algo sonrojada, por lo que había hecho, sin duda era todo un caballero y ella, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta amabilidad.

-"Y yo con su baile, señorita Higurashi"- sonrió, al ver el rostro apenado de la joven, mientas miro a Koga que sonreía de igual forma-"no tienes por qué avergonzarte, niña jamás vi tanta emoción en una danza, como lo que hiciste tu"- comento, recibiendo un pequeño si, del joven peli negro-"por eso he venido a proponerte algo"- ahora ambos estaban sorprendidos, por las palabras del Taisho-"quiero que trabajes para mi"

-"yo- yo lo siento pero ya tengo un trabajo"- se apresuró a decir la joven, no entendida de que le podía ser útil a un hombre como él, se notaba su aire elegante y las finas ropas que llevaba encima, un sujeto adinerado.

-"ya veo"-sonó decepcionado-"pero si cambias de opinión, puedes llamarme"- sonrió y le entrego una tarjeta- "con gusto te recibiré"- finalizo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-"muchas gracias pero no crea que eso suceda"- respondió muy segura de sus palabras, ella no dejaría su empleo que tanto amaba por ir tras ese hombre extraño. Aun que el dinero en su casa no sobraba, estaba feliz donde estaba.

-"bueno uno nunca sabe, si me disculpa Señorita Aome"-volvió a besarle la mano-"Señor Koga"- dio un leve cabeceo, a este último, quien solo le sonrió, en respuesta.-"fue un placer conocerlos" -y se alejó, dejando a una desconcertada Aome.

-"… eso fue extraño"- el ojo azul rompió el incómodo silencio después de varios minutos.

Tenía la mirada perdida por el camino que aquel hombre había tomado- "ni que lo digas"

"vamos te llevare al cine pequeña"- entrelazo su mano con la de ella y salieron de ahí.

Mientras tanto Inu no Taisho, estaba en su lujosa limosina, miro por el cristal como la joven se alejaba con el tal Koga, sonrió ella trabajoía para él, de eso estaba seguro.

\- "¿sucede algo amo?" - se escuchó la voz ronca de su acompáñate, que le miraba raro. Su amo no sonreía a muy a menudo y menos de esa forma tan _natural_

"Nada Mioga se puede ir a casa": se hizo un adepto con la mano para que se pusiera en marcha.

Cuando llego a su hogar, fue recibido por una mujer joven de cabellos lacios tan negros como la noche. Ella lo abrazo y beso sus labios - "¿Cómo te has ido?" - tenía los ojos negros brillando de manera especial, su rostro estaba sereno pero denotaba una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y estaba muy hermosa de piel clara con un aura de ternura y cariño que encantaba a cualquier hombre.

Pero solo él, tenía la suerte de tenerla.

\- "Ha sido perfecto, Izayoi mejor de lo que esperaba" -respondió dando una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba posesivamente de la cintura a su esposa y la besaba - "es mejor descansar ya es algo tarde, no te preocupes por la cena comí algo en el camino ya conoces a Mioga "- dijo al ver que ella iba a protestar por el mismo tema.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La mañana de Aome empezó, como todos los días se levantaron, tomo un ligero baño y se cambió para su trabajo, por el camino compro café y las cosas, caminaban sin preocupación por las calles, hasta que diviso a un joven a lo lejos , con un café en la mano y una chaqueta en la otra, era Koga, él siempre lo esperaba frente a Mc Donald's para llegar al trabajo juntos.

Ella corrió en cuanto lo vio, con cuidado de no derramar su café encima- "buenos días Koga"

\- "Buenos días pequeña" -le sonrió.

\- "¡Hola Aome!" - grito una joven desde la entrada del local de comidas rápidas.

\- "¡Hola Ayame!" - respondió de igual forma, agitando la mano en el aire Koga ya se había andado varios pasos de ella.

\- "¡Me lo cuidas!" - volvió a gritar, guiñándole un ojo.

-"Tenlo por seguro"- respondió, ella escuchando un bufido aparente molesto de Koga, Aome rio por lo bajo y luego palmeo ligeramente su hombro-"te tendré vigilado, es mi deber"- anuncio con la mirada tan seria que por momento, él se lo creyó.

-"¡Ja! Par de tontas"- se mofo ofendido, como si fuera hacer algo indebido, desde que estaba con Ayame, no tenía ni las mínima intención o interés de voltear a ver a otro mujer con las mismas intenciones, ni si quera por diversión o sexo, y eso ella lo sabía, pero cuando su adorada hermana aparecía, ese par de mujeres se empeñaban en hacerlo enojar.

El camino se le hizo divertido por lo menos para ella, Koga aún seguía molesto por lo que era muy fácil que perdiera la paciencia, y eso le divertía, su amigo era como un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-"Buenos días Higurashi"- saludo un hombre del museo- "Okami"

"Señor Jinenji, buenos días"- saludaron al unismo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el Señor jinenji era el dueño del "Museo Sengoku", lugar donde ella y Koga trabajaban desde ya hace 3 años, iniciaron ya desde que iban a la secundaria pero solo medio tiempo, una vez que ambos se recibieron, los contrato de inmediato de manera temporal, esperaba. Conocía a los jóvenes y el potencial de cada uno, todo el esfuerzo que habían dejado en ese lugar pero lamentablemente debía darles una dura noticia a ambos.

-"Muchachos debo decirles algo a los dos, han trabajo para mí de manera excelente"- ambos sonrieron imaginado que tal vez sea aquel esperado aumento que tanto le hacía falta-"ustedes saben cuánto los aprecio y el gran cariño que les tengo"- ahora no le gustaba el tono en su voz, y Aome sentía de repente un nudo en el estómago, la mirada de Jinenji era de tristeza-"y me duele en el alma tener que decirles esto, pero son ordenes de allá arriba"- recalco, queriendo disminuir la culpa y el dolor que sentía al ver el rostro desencajado de esos jóvenes-"Aome , Koga están despedidos"- y la noticia cayó como si miles de dagas atravesaran de manera lenta su cuerpo, Jinenji cerró los ojos al ver el rostro devastado de Aome, y el furioso de koga-"lo siento"- dijo porque realmente lo sentía en el alma la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo.

-"¿Por qué?"- Aome pregunto con la voz echa un hilillo, pero no lloraría. Todos sus sueños se veían destruidos por completo, ya no tenía trabajo que le diría a su hermano, ¡Demonios!

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ni si quera sabia el motivo de tal acto así que dijo la primera cosa que pensó-"son ordenes Higurashi"- regreso al museo sin intenciones de seguir hablando, realmente no sabía el motivo real, pero aquel hombre que lo llamo fue muy claro " _despídelos o estarás en grandes problemas… sería una lástima que perdieras el museo"_ ¿Qué es lo que esos dos habían hecho para que se les hiciera eso? ¿Qué motivo?

Jinenji no iba a permitir eso, no perdería su museo, ellos aún eran muy jóvenes y trabajadores encontrarían un quehacer en seguida.

Después de eso Koga la llevo a su apartamento, para su suerte aún era muy temprano y el pequeño Kohaku aun dormía, fue directo a la cocina y preparo un té para ambos, los nervios de su amiga estaban haciendo caos en ella. -" te hará sentir mejor…"- le ofreció y para luego acomodarse a su lado- "no te preocupes todo estará bien mañana mismo saldremos a buscar trabajo"- le sonrió, pero ella no estaba escuchando tenia miles de cosas en la cabeza, su hermano con problemas, el alquiler del departamento, aún tenían su propia casa no quería regresar ahí, le traía malos recuerdos, todos sus planes había estado ahorrando para ayudar a Kohaku, mandarlo a una buena clínica y después a una escuela, que regresara a ser un niño, como todos los demás.

Pero ahora Aome no podía ver eso, ahora todo estaba opaco

-"… yo mismo iré contigo, te ayudare puedo darte dinero si necesitas"

-"no, koga no quiero que hagas eso, yo buscare una solución"- respondió, intentando sonar firme. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero no lo aria no rompería su promesa-"¿por qué? Acaso hicimos algo mal"- siguió haciendo alusión lo que había pasado, Koga no respondió solo se quedó en silencio, ni el mismo entendió los motivos, y por más que intento hablar con el dueño, no logro nada.

Dio un suspiro -"no lo sé, pero veras que se arreglara"

Aome seguía sujetando la taza entre sus manos, con la vista fija en el humo que salía de ahí-"tal vez se equivocaron…"- Koga negó moviendo la cabeza a los costados.

-"no, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía"- respondió seguro-"puedo hacer unas llamadas, Aome buscare un trabajo para ti, no te dejare sola"- ella sonrió y se recostó en su pecho, las palabras de Koga y su compañía siempre la hacían sentir segura, aunque en el fondo presentía lo contrario.

Tres largos y difíciles meses habían pasado, y tanto ella como Koga no habían conseguido trabajo, se había gastado todos sus ahorros en la renta y algo de comer, pero aun así el dueño del departamento estaba a punto de sacarla de patitas en la calle.

Debía varios cientos de pesos.

La rutina era la misma se levantaba temprano, desayunaba algo si tenía tiempo he iba a buscar trabajo, regresando siempre con las manos vacías. Nadia la aceptaba ni si quiera en el local de comidas rápidas donde su amiga Ayame trabajaba, la chica había suelto a llorar al no poder hacer nada, pero Aome solo sonrió y agradeció por ser atendida.

La sensación de una mano sobre su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos, su hermano un niño de 8 años con cabellos negros cortos, su rostro siempre estaba algo pálido, y jamás sonreía por lo menos no con frecuencia.

-"Kohaku"- ella se encontraba haciendo las maletas, para salir del pequeño departamento-"¿te sientes bien?"- el niño no respondió, solo asintió sin quitar la expresión de desgano, ella le sonrió y lo sentó en la cama-"¿quieres que cante?"- pregunto y el niño volvió a asentir-"las palabras se escurren de este lápiz… dulces palabras que quiero decirte, y no puedo dormir necesito decirt-"- Kohaku la observo repentinamente ella había dejado de cantar la canción que tano le gustaba, y Aome estaba ahí parada con un pequeño papel en la mano, con los ojos brillantes y una diminuta sonrisa-"Kohaku, se buen niño y espérame aquí regresare pronto"- beso la frente y salió de ahí, tomo el primer taxi que encontró-"A Taisho Company, por favor dese prisa"- sonó desesperada, el conductor asintió y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Miro una vez más el papel en sus manos era, la tarjeta que le había dado aquel hombre del parque, Aome sentía un poco de esperanza, si ese hombre la recordara y su oferta seguía en pie, podría seguir su sueños ya ayudaría a su hermano.

 _"_ _Taisho Company: dedicados a la publicidad_

 _Inu no taisho-presidente_ "-

Seguido de un número telefónico, al que ella hubiera podido llamar pero prefería hacer eso en persona, necesitaba ese trabajo, nada debía salir mal.

Saco un pequeño espejo de su cartera, vio su reflejo estaba demacrada, ojerosa y un poco desalineada, dio gracias al cielo que no estaba tan mal vestida, tenía una falda azul oscura, zapatos blancos y una camisa verde transparente, con sigilo trato de cubrir sus ojeras y coloco algo de color a sus mejillas, luego utilizo los dedos para arreglarse el cabello, suspiro y cerró los ojos, cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio, pago el taxi y se apresuró a entrar, de inmediato noto lo elegante que era por dentro, con mujeres y hombres yendo y viniendo por todos lados.

Camino hasta la recepcionista, una joven rubia, como de su edad,-"Disculpe señorita, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi y quisiera hablar con el señor Taisho"

-"¿Quién de todos?"- la rubia pregunto, mirando de una manera que no le gusto, la estaba escaneando y sonriendo como si se burlara de ella.

Una cosa más _¿el señor Taisho tiene hermanos?_ , se preguntó mentalmente tras escuchar la respuesta de la rubia- "Al señor Inu no Taisho"- respondió ella, luego vio como la mujer tomaba el teléfono y le hablaba a alguien más para seguido cortar.

-"lo siento pero tendrá que esperar el señor se encuentra en una junta"- anuncio de mala gana-"siéntese si así lo desea"- Aome se acomodó en uno de los sofás que por ahí había, muy cómodos por supuesto.

Pasaron treinta minutos, cuando de repente de uno de los ascensores salió una joven mujer llorando desconsoladamente, paso al lado de la recepcionista y este le entrego un cheque y siguió su camino, la rubia suspiro- "es la cuarta que despide en un mes"-murmuro fastidiada, Aome se sorprendió por ello acaso ¿aquel hombre del parque la había hecho llorar?.

-"Higurashi"-la nombrada se puso de pie pues la vos de la rubia la saco de sus pensamiento-"puede pasar, el señor Taisho la recibirá"- y la condujo hasta el ascensor-"es el último piso, ahí te atenderán"- anuncio y volvió a supuesto.

Ya en el último piso –"¿eres Higurashi?"-Ahí estaba una joven, de traje gris oscuro de falda y saco.

"Si"- respondió con firmeza.

La joven mostro una gran sonrisa y le dio la mano-"Mi nombre es sango y soy la secretaria del señor Inu no Taisho"- se presentó, era castaña y de ojos color café claro, muy bonita y amable, era todo lo contrario a la mujer anterior-"sígueme, ¿Señorita Higurashi está aquí por trabajo?"- pregunto.

-"eso espero"- respondió Aome, dejando a lucir los nervios, suspiro con pesadez-"lo cierto es que necesito el empleo"- murmuro preocupada, pero Sango pudo oírla perfectamente ya que estaba muy cerca.

-"no tienes por qué preocuparte, el Señor Taisho es muy bueno seguro te dará algún puesto libre"- Respondió Sango sonriendo luego se detuvo, el corazón de Aome comenzó a latir con rapidez y sus nervios aumentaban, esta era la única esperanza que tenía para ayudar a su hermano, frente a ella estaba la oficina del que podría ser, su jefe si todo salía bien, y como ella esperaba-"la señorita Higurashi está aquí"- anuncio dejándola pasar, el albino se puso de pie y le señalo a silla frente a él para que se acomodara.

-"Gracias Sango"-y la castaña se retiró, dándoles privacidad, la oficina estaba llena de fotos, pero Aome no podía distinguir quienes eran, también había diplomas, arreglos florales y una pequeña mesa con un bar en una esquina, tras el escritorio un enorme ventanal daba vista a todo Tokio -"hasta que al fin aceptas"- aquel sonrió dejando ver gran parte de su blanca dentadura.

-"Bueno… así es"- simples palabras, estaba muy nerviosa había llagado ahí y no había pensado en nada para decir, y lo más sorprendente era que es hombre aun a recordaba. Cuando se había hecho la idea de que la había olvidado.

-"Trabajar aquí no es nada fácil ¿estás segura de poder cumplir con lo que se te pide?"- Inu no Taisho pregunto con los ojos fijos en la joven de cabellera azabache, Aome lo medito unos segundos jamás trabajo en una oficina, no era lo suyo, pero necesitaba el dinero y hasta ahora parecía ser el único con intenciones de dárselo, Pensó en Kohaku lo aria por él, para que estuviera bien.

-"Yo jamás he trabajado en una oficina, pero me creo capaz, porque soy muy responsable y aprendo rápido, no lo defraudare"- sus palabras fueron sinceras, firmes y seguras, el futuro de su hermano estaba en sus manos y ella aria todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mejorarlo.

El albino sonrió ya se espera esa respuesta en la joven, le extendió la mano-"Entonces sea usted bienvenida, señorita Higurashi"

-"Por favor solo llámeme Aome, no me gustan las formalidades"- pidió ella de manera respetuosa, lo que hizo que el hombre frente a ella sonriera aún más.

-"De acuerdo Aome, ahora acompáñame tengo el lugar perfecto para ti"- la escolto aun piso más abajo -"y apréndete estas formas te ayudaran en tu trabajo, principalmente en cómo escribir y expresarte"- y le entrego una carpeta de color verde claro con varias hojas en su interior-"como entenderás la imagen aquí lo es todo así que tendrás que vestirte acorde a ello"- recalco de forma amable, Aome se sonrojo al sentirse observada-"aunque así se ve bien, a excepción de la blusa"- el albino caminaba por los pasillos seguido por la morena-"Aome aquí hay muchos hombres y no quiero malentendidos"- esta vez su vos sonaba más seria, miro sobre su hombro para saber si había sido escuchado.

Apretó la carpeta contra su pecho, tapando sus visibles senos- "Si, señor"- el andar del señor Taisho era lento, y elegante poseedor de una amplia y varonil espalda, su cabellera plateada estaba sujeta a una firme coleta que caía en cascada hasta la cadera. Empujo sin avisar la puerta semi transparente, aquella era una oficina de un blanco más pálido, como plateado y se sentía el aire frio, pero no había nadie, estaba ordenada, casi impecable.

-"Ya se ha ido"- murmuro el Taisho.

La morena miro sin comprender nada-"Disculpe ¿Quién se ha ido?"

-"Sesshomaru"- respondió y se giró para quedar a su lado-"Serás la secretaria de mi hijo, Sesshomaru"

-"Su hijo"- repitió bajito, Aome suspiro hondo y cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma que había en aquel lugar, era algo tenue pero se notaba que hace pocos minutos el tal _"Sesshomaru"_ estuvo en la oficina.

Dueño de la más exquisita fragancia, que en su vida había sentido.

El Taisho mayor miro con curiosidad cada gesto de la azabache, convenciéndose aún más de sus pensamientos-"veras Aome, mi hijo es un tanto…"-pensó un momento las palabras adecuadas para calificar a su primogénito-"difícil, así que tendrás que esforzarte mucho"

La azabache sonrió optimista-"No se preocupe, encontrare la forma de manejarlo"

-"Eso espero, ahora ya puedes irte ven mañana a primera hora y se puntual, Sango tratara tus honorarios, el seguro y todo lo demás"- mientras decía esto ya había guiado a la joven al ascensor.

-"Muchas gracias Señor Taisho"-de manera impulsiva lo abrazo, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios, pero de inmediato recapacito y se alejó apenada, mientras tanto Inu no Taisho sonreía-"lo siento"- murmuro con las mejillas encendidas.

La oji dorado, rio con suavidad-"no te preocupes y descansa que mañana será un largo día"

-"Si, igualmente señor Taisho"- y ella se alejó tras las puertas de aquel ascensor. La sonrisa resplandeciente de Aome le duro todo el viaje de regreso a su casa, pero cuando llego a la puerta esta desapareció, todas sus valijas estaban arrojadas afuera y su pequeño hermano Kohaku, se encontraba sentado entre ellas, con la mirada fija en el suelo, aquella escena le desgarro el alma, se veía aún más triste e indefenso de lo que ya era.

Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo-"Kohaku, lo siento te prometo que encontrare un hogar"- susurro, con la angustia en la garganta, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, pero unas marcas moradas en los brazos de su hermano atrajo su atención ella intento examinarlas pero el niño no se dejó, Aome sintió el enojo apoderándose de todo su cuerpo-"quédate aquí enseguida regreso"- dijo esto mientras sujetaba su pálido rostro entre las manos.

Derribo la puerta de una sola patada, estaba segada por la rabia, frente a ella un hombre calvo y gordo se levantó de su cómodo asiento cuando fue interrumpido-"¡Tu cerdo miserable!"-su voz sonaba filosa que por segundos hizo que el pequeño sintiera miedo-"¡¿sin sentimientos como pudo sacar a mi hermano de esa forma?!"-su actitud era de una loca-"¿por qué no espero a que yo regresara? Déjeme decirle señor que esto no se va a quedar así"

-"Pero está usted loca Higurashi"- finalmente pudo hablar, golpeando la mesa con el puño en un intento de intimidarla-"Váyase antes de que llame a la policía"

Llevo ambas manos a sus caderas, y sonrió –"¡llámela a ver cómo explica que saco a la fuerza a un niño que no puede defenderse!"- y dio en el blanco.

El calvo lo medito unos segundos, y luego grito-"maldita loca lárguese de aquí, no quiero volver a verla, ni a usted y su retrasado hermano"- esa fue la gota de derramo el bajo, Aome sentía su sangre hervir, ese hombre podía insultarla a ella, podía decirle miles de cosas a su persona, pero jamás _, jamás_ permitiría que un vejestorio como ese insultara discriminatoriamente a su hermano; con violencia camino hasta el hombre y le dio un golpe en el rostro, era tanto el enojo que sentía que logro derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Y salió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a buscar a su hermano, tomo las pocas valijas que tenía y se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Lo llevo a un pequeño lugar de comidas rápidas, ella pidió un café y para su hermano un emparedado y un jugo de naranja, porque no había probado bocado desde que ella se fue y vino de la empresa. Kohaku comía con tranquilidad, sin decir una palabra, mientras que ella lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, estaba contenta porque finalmente tenía un trabajo y sobre todo porque le había dado su merecido a ese vegete, aunque seguramente con el paso de los días se sentiría mal, _"lo primordial ahora es encontrar un lugar donde dormir, Kohaku debe estar en un lugar cómodo"-_ pensaba la morena, mientras terminaba su café, para seguido tomar su bolsa negra y revisar canto dinero cargaba, para poder rentar un cuarto _-"aún me quedan $220 dólares"_ -de inmediato se sintió frustrada, con la comida ya le quedaría menos y dudaba que hallara algo bueno y barato-"un momento y mi celular"- murmuro revolviendo en el interior desesperada-"ahora lo recuerdo que lo deje sobre la cama cuando estaba haciendo las maletas"- suspiro, dudaba que el viejo calvo le devolviera su celular después de lo que hizo.

Miro su reloj eran exactamente la 1 de la tarde, una joven mesera se acercó hasta ella y cobro la cuenta, Aome tomo sus cosas con una mano y con la otra sujeto la mano de su hermano, este llevaba en la espalda una mochila. La única opción era ir a casa de Koga, aunque ya eran muchas las molestias que le causaba, sabía a la perfección que este jamás la desampararía, pero era una de las cosas que le molestaba sentirse una carga. No le gustaba verse inútil, dependiendo siempre de él, pero se convenció que era mucho mejor que volver a su antiguo hogar, definitivamente no quería poner un pie ahí.

Aome miro una vez más a su hermano de pie junto a ella, media hora había pasado y Koga aún no regresaba, y estaba anocheciendo; estaba dispuesta a irse cuando un automóvil se aparcó frente a ellos, era Koga vistiendo un hermoso y perfectamente arreglado traje negro, su cabellera sujeta a una cola alta, una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-"Aome ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- se acercó a ellos preocupado, la morena sonrió y lo abrazo.

-"Golpee al Señor Kahijinbo, insulto y maltrato a kohaku"- soltó una risa, al recordar cómo este caía inconsciente en el suelo.

Esa fue toda la explicación-"vamos adentro deben estar hambrientos"- los condujo hasta cocina-"tras esa puerta ahí una habitación libre para ustedes, arreglen sus maletas mientras yo preparo algo"

-"Koga muchas gracias"- respondió la azabache dándole otro abrazo y luego irse a la habitación.

Un aroma delicioso se apoderaba de toda la casa, mientras que Kohaku observaba entretenido a su hermana, está recién salida de darse un baño-"¿quieres decirme algo?"- pregunto ella con vos dulce vos, el pequeño negó con suavidad.

Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios, tomo una pomada para curar aquellos feos moretones en los brazos del niño, se auto convenció que debió darle más de un golpe al bastardo de Kahijimbo. Mira que maltratarlo así, a ella podía golpearla, humillarla ante cualquiera pero a su hermano jamás permitiría que le tocaran un pelo, Kohaku era lo único que le quedaba.

Cuando finalizo lo condujo a la cocina, donde ya Koga los esperaba estaba ves se había sacado aquel traje y puesto algo más cómodo, una sudadera verde oscura y unos jinés azul pálido, sin duda era atractivo para a cualquier mujer, pero ella no pidió verlo con esos ojos. Aome en cambio tenía puesto una holgada remera de color celeste muy pálido con grandes letras en blanco, le quedaba de una manera chistosa al ser tan grande, y abajo uno jinés desgastados; Koga sonrió aquella era una parte de Aome que solo él conocía, irónicamente pensó que aunque levara puesto los peores trapos ante sus ojos ella siempre se vería hermosa.

-"¿y con esas fachas piensas conseguirte un novio?"- el peli negro se rio, intentando provocarla.

-"Quien me quiera algún día va a tener que aceptar mis fachas"- respondió ella riendo mientras, daba una vuelta de pasarela por la cocina-"Además, no estoy buscando ningún novio"

Kohaku rio, ante eso al igual que Koga -"tengo un par de pretendientes…"-comento dejando los platos correspondientes frente a cada uno.

la azabache se acomodó-"por ahora no gracias, pero lo tendré en cuenta"- respondió con un sonrisa-"y no tendré tiempo para novios"-el hombre frente a ella lo miro sin entender-" no con mi nuevo trabajo"- termino sonriendo a su hermanito, este le correspondió.

La sonrisa de alegría en Koga volvió a aparecer-"¡felicidades Aome! ¿Dónde es?"

-"en las empresas Taisho"-El moreno se sorprendió-"recuerdas aquel hombre del parque bueno el me dio el trabajo, como asistente de su hijo"

-"¡que es genial yo también he conseguido algo ahí, Aome nos veremos seguido!"- aquellas palabras la dejaron muda, sin duda fue un día interesante para ambos-"cuando ya me parecía que no encontraría empleo, me acorde de ese sujeto y le hice una visita"- siguió comentando entre bocados-"fue muy considerado, estaré en el departamento de marketing…"

Aome suspiro con una sonrisa-"Ahora podre darle algo mejor a Kohaku y conseguiré un nuevo hogar"- aquellas palabras sonaron llenas de anhelo.

Él no iba a insistir con eso, era una mujer difícil de convencer así que solo sonrió y dijo-"pero mientras tanto pueden quedarse aquí, a mí no me molestan"-ella asintió y termino su cena.

Aome se dedicó a limpiar la cocina, mientras Koga ayudaba a Kohaku con el baño, cuando finalizo se dirigió a su habitación, encontró a su hermano dormido.

Koga miro a la joven ante él, se notaba la preocupación por el pequeño - "Es un buen niño sano" - dijo y se puso de pie, camino hasta ella y beso frente a "Buenas noches pequeña"

Aome sonrió- "buenas noches Koga"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mansión de los Taisho.

Un pequeño de 5 años y de cabellera larga y negra, corría en pijama por la cocina-"¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!"- busco por toda la planta baja, hasta que llego a la oficina, entro riendo sin avisar, el hombre que allí estaba no se movió, solo miro al pequeño que llego hasta sus piernas y se sentó sobre ellas-"¿cómo sigue la historia?"

-"Shippo, te he dicho que no debes entrar así sin avisar"- relució el tono molesto.

-"lo siento abuelo"- se disculpó, el pequeño con la mirada triste.

Inu Taisho suspiro, si había algo que no quería era ver a sus hijos y nietos tristes-"anda vamos a tu habitación, seguiré la historia ahí"- se paró y cargo en brazos al niño, subió los escaleras, y allí un joven de unos 25 años le miraba con el ceño fruncido, y brazos cruzados-"Inuyasha, no regañes al niño"-este en cambio tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche, heredado de su madre Izayoi, pero los ojos y el rostro eran idénticos a él.

-"no lo haré padre, pero ya le he dicho varias veces que no baje corriendo las escaleras, es muy peligroso"- Shippo escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su abuelo-"ya duerme Shippo o mama te regañara"

-"si papi, el abuelo me contara la historia y duermo"-respondió el pequeño.

-"Hasta mañana hijo"- Inuyasha acaricio sus cabellos y beso su frente-"padre"- sonrió y se retiró a su habitación.

-"muy bien vamos a dormir"- una vez en su cuarto lo recostó en la cama y lo cobijo, Shippo esperaba atentamente a que su abuelo comenzara la historia, se sentó a su lado en una banca que aterciopelada de color azul, que ahí había-"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la época de las guerras civiles, donde los humanos y seres con poderes mágicos caminaban sobre esta, había un joven demonio guerrero, un príncipe llamado…"- se quedó en silencio pensando.

-"Que se llame como el tío Sesshomaru"- pidió el niño, sonriendo.

Inu Taisho sonrió ante tal ocurrencia-"está bien, El príncipe Sesshomaru, era un demonio de carácter frio y solitario, su único compañero era un demonio de dos cabezas llama Ha-Hun y un pequeño sapo de apariencia muy graciosa"

-"¿Como el señor Yaken?"- pregunto con la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos, el mayo no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante ello, el pequeño era muy inteligente.

-"Si, como Yaken; pasaban mucho tiempo viajando de un lado a otro, por todo el Japón pero el príncipe Sesshomaru era muy temperamental y poderoso, cargaba una valiosa espada capaz de devolver la vida a quienes habían muerte y con el tiempo se hizo otra que solo serbia para matar… el joven demonio era el más temido en toda la región, nadie tenía el valor de enfrentarlo, y uno de sus antiguos enemigos llamado Ryuzaki se presentó ante él una tarde, dispuesto a matarlo… "- Inu no Taisho sonrió, y Shippo esperaba atentamente a que este continuara-"Esta historia continuara…"

-"no, abuelo"- soltó en total desacuerdo el niño.

-"ya es tarde y debes dormir Shippo, mañana seguimos"- sonrió y beso la frente del pequeño

-"Esa bien abuelo, buenas noches"- termino por aceptar y cerras los ojos, Inu Taisho se quedó mirándolo en silencio, hasta que la pausada respiración del niño, le hizo saber que ya se había dormido, en silencio se retiró de la habitación y fue a su recama ahí su delicada esposa yacía mirando atentamente un libro.

-"¿Cómo ha ido?"- la joven mujer pregunto al sentir su presencia.

-"tuve que comenzar otra historia, y ya se ha dormido"- comento mientras se recostaba a su lado, su esposa dejo el libro en la mesa de luz, para recostarse en su pecho-"¿ha llamado Sesshomaru?"- pregunto, con cierto tono de disgusto.

-"no he sabido nada de él aun"- respondió ella, sus pirando-"le llamare mañana a primera hora, la diferencia de horario es mas tarde"- tras estas últimas palabras las luces se apagaron, y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

En otro lado del mundo.

Estados unidos/ Washington D.C

Sesshomaru estaba hospedado en un lujoso hotel, quería descansar luego de la junta que asistió con los demás acreedores de la empresa, si todo salía bien muy pronto estarían ampliando el negocio en la tierras americanas. Durante una semana estaría ahí, acompañado de Kagura Onigumo, una joven modelo de 25 años, muy hermosa. Mantenían una relación abierta, pues él fue muy claro cuando le dijo, que no quería noviazgos, ni compromisos.

No perdería el tiempo con amoríos, quizás lo único que los unía era una fuerte atracción sexual, Kagura era una mujer soberbia y codiciosa, jamás desperdicio una oportunidad de ganar dinero, Sesshomaru invertía en ella muchos gastos, y no era porque le interesase, sino que lo hacía para que ella lo dejara en paz por un largo periodo, haciendo viajes alrededor del mundo, cuando regresaba se fundían en la locura del placer mutuo, hasta quedar satisfechos, siendo Sesshomaru muy consciente de que nuevamente tendría que darle dinero para que se volviera a ir.

 _-"… no te atrevas a llevar a esa mujer, no es más que una sinvergüenza"- recordó las palabras de su padre horas antes de irse-"aléjate de ella Sesshomaru, solo quiere tu dinero, Mi dinero..-"_

 _-"Suficiente, no te metas en mis asuntos, si voy con ella o no, es mi problema y déjame recordarte padre que el dinero, lo tienes gracias a mí, y no por tu esfuerzo"- recalco, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, fue ahí cuando se tropezó con su asistente, la pobre Yura, recibió miles de insultos y finalmente un despido, descargo todo su rabia en ella._

Suspiro, era la tercera o cuarta que despedía en el mes, pero para su buena suerte el regresaría y ya tendría una reemplazante, porque Sango era así, le conseguía una cada vez que necesitaba. Era la única mujer- además de su madre- que se ganó su respeto, Sango era una mujer inteligente, decidida y capaz, siempre encontraba soluciones a lo que se planteaba.

Observo a Kagura dormida a su lado, cubierta con una fina sabana dejando poco a la imaginación sin duda tenía un cuerpo de diosa, pero para él no era más que eso, carne y placer, simple deseo, a sus 26 años no estaba dispuesto a atarse a ninguna mujer, él quería disfrutar divertirse, tener aventuras de una noche, y al día siguiente largarse sin reproches. Era rico, muy apuesto y se catalogó a sí mismo, como sexy ¿Quién podría negarse? Ninguna mujer con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a rechazarlo.

El jamás se quedaba con las ganas, siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Pero el platinado, llevaba una vida tan vacía, solitaria a pesar de sus romances, el nunca sonreí, ni se interesaba por los demás, parecía que vivía en el egocentrismo absoluto; si alguien lo ayudaba el jamás decía _gracias_ o simplemente ignoraba y seguía con su trabajo; además era dueño de una inexistente paciencia, siempre estaba de mal humor.

Sesshomaru no era feliz.

Quizás la única cosa que lo ponía de buen humor era su trabajo, aquellos negocios exitosos aunque tendría que soportar largas reuniones con personas que poco toleraba.

Si, en esos momentos Sesshomaru se podría convencerse así mismo que era feliz.

Los negocios siempre fueron su fuerte, por eso dio los mejores años de su vida para ser lo que hoy era, uno de los más grandes y exitosos empresarios, futuro heredero de millones de dólares; junto a su medio hermano-para su desgracia- Inuyasha, que era exactamente todo lo opuesto, el peli negro era bueno en los negocios, pero no tanto como Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha era inútil a los ojos de Su medio hermano, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, quizás no era del todo cierto…

Miro su reloj eran exactamente las 06:33 A.m , se dispuso a comenzar el día se dio un ligero baño y salió rumbo a la oficina, no espero a que Kagura despertara, no pretendía desayunar con ella; opto por tomar un café en la oficina.

Cuando llego, se encontró con Royakan este era quien estuvo al mando, cuando ninguno de los Taisho daba señal de vida por ahí. Era un hombre confiable y compañero de Inu no, se podría decir que eran amigos, incluso en los tiempos de niñez de los herederos fue llamado tío, por el más pequeño.

Pero la empresa estaba teniendo algunos problemas con los contratistas, y Sesshomaru debía encargarse de eso, sin mencionar que había dejado algunos trabajos pendientes de su última visita.

Y así pasaron las horas entre llamadas, papeleos y reuniones, citas en restaurantes y discusiones que parecían no terminar.

-"Hola"

-"Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?"- la delicada voz de su madrastra se hizo escuchar.

-"Está todo bajo control, no tienes de que preocuparte Izayoi…"

Hubo un breve silencio-"¿Sesshomaru has hablado con tu padre? No me gusta verlos peleados"

Dio un suspiro, un poco exasperado no le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba trabajando-"no, no he hablado con él, Izayoi lo haré cuando tenga más tiempo, ahora debo dejarte tengo cosas que hacer…"

Ella sabía que estaba enojado, lo conocía demasiado bien así que opto por despedirse-"está bien Sesshomaru, pero trata de hablar con el… cuídate"

-"Hasta luego"-corto secamente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Aome vamos acompáñame a almorzar"- era Sango, la secretaria del señor Taisho.

Bastaron solo un par de horas para que se conocieran y se llevaran tan bien como si fueran dos grandes amigas, descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, le conto sobre su mejor amigo Koga y la relación de hermandad que tenían, sobre su hermano y algo de su familia pero no dio muchos detalles al respecto, y descubrió que la castaña era hija única y que salía con el abogado de su jefe, un tal Miroku Oushi.

Aome no tuvo mucho que hacer ese día, ya que su jefe no estaba, paso la mañana al lado de Sango aprendiendo la vida de asistente, tenía una gran maestra, sin duda la mejor, pasaría los días practicando hasta que su jefe regresara de viaje, para Aome era un gran misterio y no se atrevía a preguntar, dejo todo a su imaginación.

Ya en la recepción, fueron interceptadas por Koga, quien También esperaba por Aome.

-"Hola Aome, señorita Sango"- saludo como siempre un sonriente moreno.

-"Hola Koga"- dijeron al unismo.

-"¿a dónde iremos a almorzar?"-Aome se aferró al brazo del moreno.

-"a algún restaurante de por aquí cerca"- comento Koga, abriendo las puertas del taxi que los esperaba desde hace minutos en la entrada.

-"Todo un caballero"- la azabache bromeo, dejando un beso en la mejilla.

Sango rio un poco-"No muchachos la empresa tiene su propio comedor para los empleados, está a unas cuadras de aquí, es barato y la comida es deliciosa"-sin duda los había sorprendido, se notaba que el señor Taisho se preocupaba por el bolsillo de sus trabajadores, justo lo que Higurashi necesitaba, ahorrar.

…minutos después….

Aome se encogió de hombros mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga-"no estoy interesada en una relación ahora, además debo cuidar de Sota"

-"Esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído Aome puedes tener un novio y cuidar perfectamente de tu hermano"

-"Eso mismo le he dicho yo, pero es muy terca"

Y el azabache resoplo, haciendo un puchero-"no necesito un novio"

-"¿y por lo menos ten citas o algo, yo podría presentarte a un amigo?"

-"Sango…"

-"Anda Aome anímate, solo será una cena y si no te gusta pues te olvidas y ya, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él"- la castaña dijo soltando una risita.

-"…"

-"¿pequeña?"- koga animo mirándolo-"anímate"

-"Esta bien, pero solo cera una cena ¿ok?"- se rindió finalmente.

-"Estupendo te llamare en cuanto la arregle, veras qué será divertido Aome"- Sango dijo y termino de beber su jugo; Koga sonrió y giño un ojo a la azabache.

La azabache suspiro y miro el reloj del local-"Sera mejor regresar"

-"si, se está haciendo algo tarde" – el oji azul agrego.

-"De acuerdo"-la castaña dijo y pago la comida, seguidamente salieron de regreso-"Aome no te olvides de llenar las formas que deje en tu escritorio"- recibió una asentimiento de parte de la susodicha.

…

Salió temprano del trabajo pero no fue directo al hotel, prefirió pasar a tomar una copa en un bar antes de tener que aguantar a Kagura.

Luego de tres tragos de un caro Martini finalmente se fue, cuando llego la modelo estaba saliendo de la ducha envuelta con una toalla, Sesshomaru la ignoro, arrojo el maletín sobre el sofá y se fue a su habitación, se desvistió y también tomo un ligero baño, se colocó un camiseta blanca tipo polo y un par de pantalones legins negros.

-"He ordenado Sushi"- la de cabellos tan negros como la noche dijo, acercándose y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Sesshomaru asintió, y se deshizo del agarre, para ir a sentarse en el living. A la modelo no le sorprendió esa reacción, conocía muy bien al peli banco no le gustaban las muestras de afecto como los abrazos, siempre los rechazaba.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?"- ella dijo sentándose a su lado, vestía su bata de dormir exageradamente fina y delicada.

-"acabamos de llegar"- el frunció el ceño por o estúpida que podía llegar a hacer.

-"lo sé, pero tú siempre estás trabajando y me aburro"- e hizo un puchero, que a Sesshomaru le parcia ridícula su actitud.

-"Entonces sal ve de compras o algo"- respondió ya exasperándose.

-"No iré sola"- Chillo

-"Si puedes yo tengo demasiado trabajo no puedo perder el tiempo en tonterías"

-"Hay, pero que humor te trajiste hoy"- Ella refunfuño y se puso de pie para atender a la servidumbre que traía en ese momento la cena. Coloco los recipientes frente a Sesshomaru y luego encendió la tv.

El peli blanco observo de soslayo a la mujer comiendo y mirando un aburrido programa de chismentos, hablando de la separación de una famosa pareja de Hollywood. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego se dispuso a comer.

…

Un día más que terminaba para Aome y Koga en su nuevo trabajo, las cosas estaban yendo bien, por el momento ella estaba feliz, y Koga también. En unos meses ella tendría el dinero suficiente para buscar un apartamento, cuando ya estuviera instalada en su nuevo hogar junto a Kohaku, se pondría a buscar escuelas para él, que pudiera ayudarlo.

El pequeño volvería a hacer el de antes porque Aome aria hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

La morena dio le dio gracias a Koga por a ver preparado la cena.

-"No te preocupes yo lavare los trastes tu ve a arropar a Kohaku"- el moreno dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

-"Si, buenas noches Koga"- Ella se despidió besando su mejilla.

-"Buenas noches pequeña"

-"Es hora de dormir"- dijo con tranquilidad, y el pequeño se recostó a un lado de la cama-"¿quieres que te lea?"- pregunto, arreglando la almohada, el pelo negro negó-"entonces una canción"- y sonrió.

You're my only strength, (tu eres mi única fuerza),

Without you, (Sin ti),

I can't go on (Yo no puedo seguir),

Anymore (nunca más),

Ever again (nunca otra vez)

My only hope,(mi única esperanza),

my only peace (mi única paz),

My only joy (mi única alegría),

My only strength (mi única fuerza),

My only power (mi único poder)

My only life (mi única vida)

My only love (mi único amor)

-"Descansa"- susurro dejando un beso en su mejilla y arropaba al pequeño; se quedó unos minutos con el acariciando sus cabellos hasta que finalmente también se quedó dormida. La noche termino pronto, el insistente sonido del despertador la obligo a abrir los ojos, bostezo y dio un par de vueltas en la cama sin mucho ánimo.

-"¡De pie holgazana!"-Koga dijo en un grito irrumpiendo en la habitación-"¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu cuarto día en el trabajo?"

-"Mnn, ya voy"

-"incluso Souta es mucho más madrugador que tu"- se burló arrojándole una almohada, y recibió una no muy decente señal con el dedo medio-"que delicada…"

-"Eres de lo peor recuérdame no venir a vivir contigo la próxima vez"- ella respondió poniéndose de pie de la manera más perezosa posible estirando los brazos con exageración.

-"Lo que tú digas, pero el desayuno está listo"- restándole importancia a sus palabras.

…

La mañana comenzó tranquila en la mansión de la Familia Taisho, el pequeño Shippo correteaba de un lugar a otro siendo perseguido por una joven mujer de unos 23 años cabello negro y lacio, la cual parecía estar enfada a causa de las travesuras de su pequeño hijo, su nombre era Kikyo esposa de Inuyasha Taisho, ellos llevaban casados ya hace 5 años

La mujer se detuvo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho-"Ya deja de correr Shippo, y ven a desayunar. No me hagas enojar"

Se detuvo en seco y chillo -"Pero mamá"

Kikyo afirmo la mirada-"Obedece"- el peli crespo bufo para seguidamente ir a regañadientes al comedor.

-"no quiero imaginarme en lo que se convertirá en un par de años más"- murmuro Inuyasha a su madre quien sonreía con ternura.

-"ya verás que será un buen muchacho, no te preocupes tanto"- respondió con calma llevando la tasa de café a su boca-"¿Tienes que ir a la oficina hoy?"

-"No debo terminar unos asuntos"-llevo un trozo de tarta a la boca-"papelería y ya luego de que los termine veré si me queda tiempo de darme una vuelta"- vio cómo su pequeño comenzaba a tomar su desayuno; leche y cereales

Izayoi suspiro mientras veía a través del gran ventanal -"¿Sabes si tu padre y Sesshomaru hablaron?"- se notaba preocupada, aunque El mayor no llevaba su sangre le preocupaba y lo quería mucho, de la misma forma en que amaba a Inuyasha

-"No, padre estaba muy molesto con el idiota"- murmuro tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-"No debería haber ido con esa mujer"- e hizo un mohín con disgusto

-"¡Khe! Sesshomaru ya es grande, él sabe con qué tipo de mujeres se mete"- respondió pinchando otro pedazo de tarta

-"Aun así estoy preocupada, debería de buscarse una chica buena que lo quiera y no solo esté interesada en el dinero"

-"¿Crees que mujeres así caen del cielo madre?"

-"No… pero si tu tuviste suerte en encontrar a Kikyo, confió en que él también lo hará"

Inuyasha no respondió sino hasta beber otro trago de jugo -"Si tuve mucha suerte"- mostro una sonrisa, viendo a Kikyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La semana paso rápida, ajetreada y también llena de preocupaciones, nada fuera de lo normal y que Sesshomaru Taisho no pudiera solucionar, su amplia experiencia y olfato para los negocios lo habían elevado hasta lo más alto, convirtiéndolo en uno de los hombres más poderoso de Tokio.

Su presencia transmitía astucia, poder, miedo. Desarrollo una gran capacidad para convencer a las personas, este era uno más de sus trucos, para obtener lo que quería, además de su inteligencia y atractivo. Se desenvolvía con facilidad en cualquier ámbito, pero no era devoto de las amistades, pocas personas contaban con ese privilegio.

No estaba dispuesto a relacionarse con gente, que no merecía la pena, que no eran dignos de su _amistad_ , por eso era muy meticuloso a la hora de hacerlo.

Miroku era su abogado y lo más cercano a un _amigo_ que tenía, podía ser muy parlanchín y bromista cuando quería, cosa que le disgustaba algunas veces, pero fue su excelente profesionalidad y sobre todo lealtad, lo que hizo que pusiera toda su confianza en él, a Miroku le tomo años llegar a ser su confidente. El muchacho se lo merecía, era quien soportaba su mal humor.

Per había alguien más que también consideraba digna de su amistad, y esa era Sango, la novia de su abogado, esa joven se ganó su respeto a pesar de todo, porque le fue muy difícil acercarse. Era la única mujer capaz de hacerle frente, de decirle las cosas en la cara y desafiarlo.

Sango tenía la misma suerte que Miroku, era una excelente trabajadora, responsable y encontraba solución a cada cosa que él le pedía, como ahora que estaban discutiendo sobre una junta muy importante, que tendría en la mañana.

 _-"Te envié los papeles por correo, revísalos"-el sonido del ordenador, se escuchó de fondo-"Miroku llegara en la mañana con lo demás_ "- _se percibió la vos de otra mujer. -"Enseguida voy Aome"- Sangro respondió, con notable entusiasmo._

-"¿Quién es?"- indago seco.

 _-"Tu nueva secretaria, te agradara es muy buena"- respondió._

-"Espero y sea productiva"

 _-"Vamos Sesshomaru, no seas desconfiado ¿Cuándo te he fallado?"_

-"Sí claro, cómo la anterior"- denoto el sarcasmo en cada letra.

 _Sango bufo, con indignación-"Yuka era muy buena secretaria, pero no fue capaz de resistir tu mal genio"- replico con evidente enfado._

-"Era una inútil"

 _-"Lo veras cuando regreses"- murmuro divertida, Sesshomaru podía imaginarse su sonrisa.-"No seas tan amargado"- y ella colgó antes de que el pudiera responderle como se lo merecía._

Ya tenía nueva secretaria, un problema menos por el cual preocuparse. Esperaba que esa mujer no le trajera dolores de cabeza, y solo se dedicara a cumplir con sus órdenes de forma inmediata, porque de lo contrario terminaría por despedirla.

No tenía tiempo para perderlo y menos con secretarias.

El sonido de alguien entrando por la puerta llamo su atención pero ni si quiera volteo, ya se imaginaba quien era.

Kagura dejo hacer varios paquetes de compras sobre el sofá, mientras sonreía abiertamente, estaba más que feliz y satisfecha por todo lo que había comprado. Dejo cientos de millones en tiendas.

Sesshomaru no se inmuto, sabía perfectamente que tipo de mujer era, aun así seguía el juego, y hacia oídos sordo a las opiniones de los demás, sobre todo a la de su padre. Admitía que en parte lo hacía por no darle el gusto, a pesar de que este tuviera razón con ella, por otro lado, Kagura era, tal vez, una de las pocas mujeres que podía saciar _casi_ por completo su deseo.

Pero ella no le transmitía nada, a veces ni si quiera sentía ganas de tener sexo con ella, pero lo hacía, y no sabía porque, últimamente iba empeorando, prácticamente no la tocaba, ella no le recriminaba, y no lo hacía por temor a que la botase, dejándola sin dinero.

Kagura lo perdería _todo,_ era consciente de ello, por eso no se atrevió a recriminarle nada.

-"Estoy exhausta, pero me divertí mucho"- comento esta caminado seductora hacia él y sin previo aviso deposito un ferviente beso en sus labios. Bufo al no recibir respuesta, y se fue directamente al baño, donde tomaría una ducha fría.

Mientas tanto Sesshomaru seguía al pendiente de su trabajo, revisando carpetas y respondiendo emails, preparándolo todo para la que tal vez sería la junta más importante en estos días. Si todo salía bien ganaría otros cientos de millones.

El día viernes llego, tanto Aome como Koga estaban más que felices por todo lo ocurrido, es que un no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo buscando trabajo habían conseguido uno, que disfrutaban demasiado, no era como las tareas en el museo, pero sin duda tampoco estaban inconformes, la paga era excelente y sus compañeros de oficina eran muy amables y atentos.

Ella sonrió mientras veía como su moreno amigo hacia el tonto. Para Koga no había cosa más importante y placentera que verla feliz, que no tuviera esa mirada oscura, llena de recuerdos dolorosos.

Así que se prometió a si mismo protegerla y hacerla feliz de la manera que fuera posible.

-"Estas loco lo sabias"-la escucho decir sonriente.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia-"Es parte de mi encanto"-bromeo, mientras la abrazaba.

-"Lo que digas"-murmuro rodando los ojos.

-"Quién los viera pensaría que son pareja"- comento Sango viendo aquella escena tan peculiar, sin duda tenían una relación fraternal muy fuerte.

-"Esta es mi forma de cuidarla, alejo a los pervertidos de mi hermana"

-"¡Koga!"

Tanto el cómo Sango rieron abiertamente-"Eh, no te sulfures"- hablo entre risas, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la azabache, quien pretendía mostrarse enfadada pero le fue imposible evitar sonreír.

-"será mejor regresar a trabajar, Aome tienes que tener todo preparado, tu jefe llega este lunes"- comentó la castaña viendo la pantalla de su celular.

-"Si, no te preocupes"- respondió con firmeza, se mostraba tranquila pero el realidad estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, la curiosidad la estaba matando, después de tantos días de oír hablar sobre Sesshomaru Taisho, lo conocería.

No puso decir nada más, ya que se vieron interrumpidos por un joven apuesto, de nombre Bankotsu, este trabajaba junto con Sango-"señorita Higurashi, el señor Taisho la espera en su oficina"- tenía el cabello negro, largo, muy apuesto y profundos ojos de azul oscuro.

Aome sintió y se dirigió al último piso de la compañía.-"¿Le agrada trabajar aquí?"- lo escucho decir, seguramente para romper aquel silencio que comenzaba a tornarse incómodo.

-"Si, estoy muy contenta"- dijo sincera-"las personas son mables, y aunque no este acostumbrada a esto, sé que puedo superarme"

-"Ya veo, su anterior empleo ¿cuál era?"

-"Trabajaba en un museo junto con Koga, nos encargábamos de analizar y dirigir todo en cuanto a piezas históricas se refiere"- respondió con amabilidad, mientras una sonrisa melancólica reposaba en sus labios.-"fue una labor muy linda"

El moreno sonrió viendo de soslayo a la joven-"Ya llegamos"- golpeo la puerta y espero hacer atendido, una vez que sucedió la anuncio y se retiró dejándola sola en compañía del dueño.

-"Señor Taisho"- llamo está sonriendo con serenidad, a pesar de que estaban en la misma empresa fueron muy pocas las oportunidades que tuvo de verlo, estaba agradecida con él, lo más seguro es que siempre lo estaría.

-"Aome, toma siento quiero comentarte algo, como sabrás Sesshomaru estará aquí la semana próxima"-ella asintió-"veras tiene un carácter difícil, es estricto y muy orgulloso, a la menor oportunidad que le des, te despedirá"-esto último lo dijo viendo fijamente sus ojos.

-"Are mi mejor esfuerzo para eso no suceda"- dijo convencida de sus propias habilidades y palabras. El mayor sonrió complacido.

-"No sientas miedo, puede ser muy duro, pero mi hijo es un buen hombre, Aome prométeme que no te dejaras vencer, júrame que no lo abandonaras"

-"Señor Taisho"- susurro jadeante sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, vio desesperación y suplica en aquellos ojos dorados, Aome no podía negarse-"Cuente conmigo"- dijo firme, sintiendo curiosidad por tal extraño comportamiento y peculiar petición.

-"Sabia que eras la indicada Aome"-una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aquella frase desconcertó a la morena, estaba segura de que había algo más en sus palabras, pero no quería ser descortés y que tampoco pensara que era un entrometida y desconfiada.

El tiempo le daría la razón.

-"Imagino que ya sabes cómo preparar su café"-afirmo el albino levantando una de sus fijas y bien delineadas cejas, ella asintió sonriente-"Tal vez sea conveniente, que le de mi vista buena"- sugirió.

Y ella sin pensarlo dos veces salió para minutos después reaparecer con la taza de café entre sus manos, ansiosa se la entrego.

El albino se tomó un momento para apreciar el contenido, segundos que para Aome fueron una eternidad, hasta que finalmente lo observo degustar.

Recordó todo el tiempo que le había llevado prepara esa dichosa bebida, sin duda fue lo más frustrante, de todo, quien lo iba a decir que ese tal Sesshomaru fuera así de tiquismiquis, cuando escucho a Sango decir que la mayoría de sus secretarias fueron despedidas por no prepararla bien, a excepción de la última que se fue debido a que no soporto su mal carácter. Era algo cierto pero a su vez difícil de creer.

Inu No Taisho, cerró los ojos un memento.

-"Perfecto"- eso fue música para sus oídos.

Expulso todo el aire que inconscientemente había retenido, Aome sonrió más que satisfecha.

-"Ya te dije que estaré ahí en la tarde, luego de que recoja a Shippo"- repitió enervado masajeando reiteradas veces su cien.

 _-"No quiero recibir quejas cuando tu hermano llegue"_

-"Medio-Hermano"-corrigió.

 _-"¡Inuyasha!"- chillo molesta la femenina del otro lado_

-"Sango ya te oí, nos vemos más tarde"- respondió entre fastidiado y resignado. Hablar con esa mujer en ese estado de humor que se traía sin duda, daba dolores de cabeza, y si estaba su _querido Hermano_ en ese asunto, pues era peor.

Podía sentir una gran vena palpitando en su frente. -"Infeliz solo lo hace para molestarme"- murmuro rabioso, recibiendo una mirada divertida de una bella mujer tras su espalda, su nombre era Kikyo.

-"Deberías de tomártelo con calma, nada ganas con desesperarte así"- sugirió esta mientras se apoderaba entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo, era una forma de tranquilizarlo.

Lo escucho gruñir y finalmente suspirar, busco con la mirada los ojos de su mujer-"¿quieres acompañarme?"- pidió sin quitar su ceño fruncido

Ella sonrió y negó suavemente-"Prometí a tu madre que la ayudaría, con los preparativos de la fiesta de recaudación"- comento para después unir sus labios en un corto beso.

Inuyasha la atrajo tomándola de la cintura, Kikyo suspiro separándose con lentitud.-"No es el lugar, ni el momento"- susurro esta con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-"Tsk"- sonrió ante la actitud infantil que podría tener su peli plata.

-"Sera mejor que te vayas o Sango te asesinara"-recordó esta entre risas, teniendo conocimiento de la personalidad arrolladora de la castaña-"No olvides ir por Shippo"

-"Te amo"-le dijo para luego dejar un pequeño beso de despedida.

-"También yo"

Dos horas más tarde Inuyasha ya se encontraba en las oficinas de la empresa, decidió ir con Shippo, ya que lo que tenía que hacer, no requería de mucho tiempo, además tendría la oportunidad, de mostrarle a su pequeño hijo la empresa familiar, donde en un futuro el también trabajaría.

-"Se un buen niño, y quédate junto a mi"- sugirió mostrando una sonrisa, el pequeño asintió emitiendo un sí, con entusiasmo.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, observando cada cosa y persona a su alrededor.

-"Oye Sango"- este llamo con vos patosa, la susodicha le dedico una oscura mirada solo a él, porque el pequeño se ganó la más hermosa y radiante de sus sonrisas.

-"Hola pequeñín"- chillo está emocionada.

-"H-hola"

-"Que grande estas y que apuesto"- el cometario logro que se sintiera apenado, Sango sonrió por lo tierno que llagaba a ser.

-"Ya, dime que es lo que tengo que firmar"- pidió dejando a su hijo en el suelo, este había permanecido en brazos de su padre durante todo el tiempo.

-"Sígueme"- esta dijo mientras buscaba unos papeles en su oficina que estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Segundos se distrajo pero fueron suficientes…

Le hace un desprecio cruzándose de brazos-"¡Fhe!"

Sango rodo los ojos-"no te hubiera hecho venir sino fuera necesario ¿Por qué no trabajas más seguido aquí?"- pregunto guardando los documentos en el interior de un folder.

-"Sabes que no me llevo bien con ese engreído"

-"Hermanos"- susurro exasperada, la joven.

-"Medio hermano"-corrigió frunciendo las cejas

No fue sino hasta ese momento en que Sango noto algo extraño-"¿Dónde está Shippo?"

-"¡Mi hijo!"- Inuyasha me movió con rapidez mirando en todos los lados posibles

-"¿Shippo?"- Sango llamo nerviosa, por no decir asustada.

La desesperación se estaba adueñando de sus mentes, sobre todo la de Inuyasha quien comenzaba a pensar que tal vez su pequeño se había perdido en tan grande empresa o algo mucho peor, que fue raptado.

-"Shippo"- llamo sin aliento cuando lo encontró en compañía de una joven.

-"Gracias a dios"- la castaña dijo aliviada.

Este en cuanto lo vio corrió a sus brazos, Inuyasha lo abraso como si su vida dependiera de ello-"¡no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!"-regaño.

-"Lo siento"-murmuro el niño arrepentido.

-"Tiene un hijo encantador"- escucho la vos de una mujer.

-"Gracias"- dijo este alzando la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos de color marrón. No le tomo mucha importancia, aunque esta era muy bonita.

-"Aome, él es Inuyasha el medio hermano de Sesshomaru"- anuncio la castaña, la nombrada observo sorprendida al joven-"ella es Aome Higurashi la nueva secretaria de tu hermano"

El estrecho su mano, con amabilidad al igual que ella-"Es un placer conocerlo"-agrego la muchacha sonriendo.

Este solo asintió con una tenue sonrisa, aun no salía del susto que acababa de pasar.

-"Aome, es hora de irnos"- escucho la vos de un hombre a sus espaldas, captando la atención del joven de cabellera albina.

Koga mostro una actitud distante ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

-"Con permiso"- se despidió.

-"Oye"-Inuyasha la detuvo, esta se giró-"Gracias"- fue lo último que dijo antes de volver por su camino.

Aome amplio su sonrisa y se marchó seguida de un Koga bastante intrigado.

Así termino otro largo día de trabajo.

-"No estoy de humor"- replico con dureza, mientras la veía con el semblante más frio que el polo norte.

-"Por favor solo será por unas horas"- suplico está poniendo una sonrisa compradora.

-"Ve tú, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en lugares como ese"- pero definitivamente sus encantos, no funcionaban con este hombre.

-"Esta bien, no me acompañes"- bufo indignada, mientras tomaba su reciente bolso entre sus manos-"Que no te sorprenda si no regreso a dormir"- y dejo el apartamento dando un portazo.

Sesshomaru suspiro. Poco le interesaba si volvía o no, lo único que tenía en mente era la junta de mañana.

Se auto convenció de que si se marchaba estaría más que satisfecho, se libraría de un problema menos. Porque ya estaba harto de ella y su ridícula actitud. En cualquier momento explotaría y no sería el quien perdería.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de retomar la lectura de los documentos, una vez terminado observo su reloj, eran exactamente la una de la mañana, se puso de pie, fue directo a la cocina por un trago de wiski, lo bebió mientras observaba de pie las luces de la ciudad.

Se desabrocho la camisa de camino a la recamara, tomaría un baño de agua fría antes de dormir.

Seis horas más tarde el sonido del celular lo despertó, en cuanto vio de quien se trataba, se puso de pie-"¿Diga?"

 _-"Estoy abajo"- digo la otra voz en la línea, sonaba igual de adormilada_

Paso la mano entre sus cabellos-"Puedes subir, la puerta está abierta"- colgó, notando que Kagura aún no había regresado, no le dio mucha importancia, se metió a la ducha y salió minutos después.

 _-"Recepción, buenos Días"_

-"Habla Sesshomaru Taisho, que traigan dos desayunos a mi habitación, de inmediato"

 _-"Si señor, enseguida"_

Tras esta breve petición, se encontró con un risueño Miroku sentado en toda la comodidad del sofá.

-"¿Cómo está el jefe más bello del mundo?"- bromeo, ganándose una gélida mirada por parte del peli plata-"Parece que bien"- rio entre dientes, mientras rebuscaba en su portafolio, los documentos restantes-"Aquí están, los contratos con los cambios que pediste"- el los tomo para seguidamente darle una ojeada-"¿están todo bien?"- indagó notando el mal humor de su jefe, algo fuera de lo normal.

Sesshomaru lo miro por encima de las hojas-"Esta perfecto"

-"No me refiero a eso, sé que esta correcto yo mismo lo revise, estoy hablando de Kagura"- el cerro la carpeta y la arrojo sobre la mesa.

-"Voy a dejarla"- respondió sin más, se puso de pie al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, sus desayunos ya estaban listos.

-"¿A qué se debe ese milagro?"- pregunto con evidente asombro, sin perder ese toque bromista que lo caracterizaba.

-"¿Acaso el motivo importa?"- curvo una de sus elegantes cejas en cuestión.

-"Realmente no"-rio sincero-"Pero me alegra que por fin lo hayas echo ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?"

Hizo un ademan, para que el camarero se retirara, no sin antes darle algo de propina-"Cuando la vea"- respondió luego, mientras colocaba la charola sobre la mesita del salón.

Miroku entendió que no debía preguntar más de la cuenta-"Oh, este café esta delicioso"- murmuro deleitado, tratando de cambia el ambiente incomodo que comenzaba a formarse-"Como veras sango hizo un gran trabajo, aunque fuera a última hora"

-"Es muy lista"-aquello sonó como un elogio aunque su rostro continuaba serio.

El abogado sonrió complacido-"Pero no lo hizo exactamente sola, tu nueva secretaria la ayudo"

-"Tonterías"

-"Es verdad yo mismo me cerciore de todo"- él dijo con visible entusiasmo, lo cierto es que la azabache se había ganado su aprecio, se había convertido en la mejor amiga de su novia, además que se notaba que era una muy buena persona y trabajadora.

-"Ya lo veremos"

-"No seas tan duro, no la conoces"- había cierto reproche en aquellas palabras.

-"Hmp"- le hace un despreció, aunque le llamaba mucho la atención la forma en que defendía a esa mujer.

-"Aome es una mujer"-medito un segundo las palabras-"Especial"- concluyo, la mirada interrogativa de Sesshōmaru cayó sobre el-"¡He, tranquilo se lo que estas pensando, yo solo tengo ojos para Sango!"- se apresuró a defenderse.

Sesshomaru no hallo mentiras en los ojos del abogado-"Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar"

Miroku rio, sin dudas su jefecito necesitaba relajarse.

Aquel día sin dudas se había vuelto el más largo y estresante de su carrera, después de pasar horas encerrado en una oficina, con varios representantes legales, de la empresa norteamericana, que deseaba comprar, lo había logrado.

Aquellos dolores de cabeza habían obtenido finalmente frutos positivos. Habían comprado las instalaciones por una cómoda suma de dinero, conveniente para ambas partes, sin duda alguna se sentía satisfecho, pleno, aunque su rostro mostrara lo contario.

Había cumplido el propósito de su viaje, dejaría a cargo a un hombre de confianza, arreglaría otros asuntos para volver el lunes a Japón, en horas de la mañana.

Ambos hombres decidieron tomar un trago, como motivo de celebración.

-"Felicitaciones, ahora solo te falta desacerté de Kagura"

-"No he podido dar con su paradero"- respondió con fastidio, quería cerrar ese asunto lo antes posible, porque no quería volver a verla.

Tomo de un solo trago aquel delicioso Martini -"Debe estar disfrutando del clima norteamericano"- respondió con un evidente doble sentido, el cual Sesshomaru ignoro, para concentrarse en su copa.

Lo que Kagura hiciera o dejara de hacer lo tenía sin cuidado pero necesitaba arreglar su situación cuanto antes, quería volver a Japón sin tener que lidiar con ella luego.

Tenía el resentimiento que había hecho una de las suyas, y que no regresaría hasta después de unos meses, cuando el dinero se le haya terminado.

Llamarla por teléfono no era una opción, era un hombre de honor que le gustaba, dejar las cosas en claro y de frente.

Terminar por las buenas, aunque tratándose de Kagura eso era imposible.

-"Regresemos, aún hay trabajo que terminar"

-"De acuerdo"- respondió el pelinegro con seriedad.

-"¿estas segura que estarás bien?"

-"¡Que si hombre, ve y diviértete con Ayame!"- ella dijo con un toque cansino. Su amigo podía ser muy pesado si se lo proponía.

-"No quiero dejarte sola"

-"No estaré sola"-ella respondió sonriendo, mirando con dulzura a Kohaku-"Pediremos pizza y dormiremos temprano"-chillo entusiasmada.

-"Pero-"

-"¡Ya vete, no me hagas enojar!"- esta vez alzo un poco la vos, enseñando los puños.

El rio ante eso-"De acuerdo"- se despidió dejando un beso tanto en la frente de ella como en la del pequeño-"Asegura la puerta, no demorare"

-"¡Nada de eso"-lo regaño-"disfruta tu cita!"- una sonrisa triunfal se apodero de su rostro cuando lo vio montarse en el coche-"¿Vemos una película con la cena?"- ella sugirió sonriendo, a lo que Kohaku asintió de igual manera.

Los minutos pasaron, entre risas y restos de pizza, ambos hermanos se estaban divirtiendo, Aome adoraba compartir momentos, donde todo lo malo que habían vivido se esfumaba.

Llena de entusiasmo se prometió así misma trabajar duro, para darle a Kohaku lo mejor, lucharía por el bien su hermano hasta las últimas consecuencias, por el soportaría todo. Era lo único que le quedaba

Dos horas más tarde ambos se habían cepillado los dientes y Aome acomodo a su hermano para que descansara, se recostó a su lado y mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, entono una melodiosa canción..

 _Koi ni ochita no wa honno isshun de_

 _Solo me tomo un isntante enamorarme y_

 _Kimi wo shiruhodo motto suki ni natte ita_

 _A medida que fui conociéndote, llegue a amarte más y más_

 _Deatta hi kara ikutsu mo nanika ga_

 _Desde el día en que nos conocimos, he tenido_

 _Kawatte iku you na fushigi na kimochi de_

 _Este misterioso sentimiento, como si algo cambiara._

 _Sono riyuu ga nanika motomeru made sukoshi_

 _No conocía la razón de todo eso, pero_

 _Futari teki wo kasanete ima nara bakkiru wakaru yo_

 _Después de pasar un tiempo contigo, ahora lo sé con seguridad,_

 _Te wo nigittanara nigiri kaeshite kureru_

 _Que cuando sostenga tu mano, tú sostengas la mía._

 _Furereba sotto dakishimete kureru_

 _Que cuando te toque, tú me abrases suavemente._

 _Soredake de ii_

 _Solo con eso estoy bien._

 _Soredake de ii_

 _Solo con eso estoy bien._

Canción: **Koi ni ochite- Fujita Maiko** (En caso de que alguien quiera escucharla, se las recomiendo es muy bonita, una de mis favoritas)

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El fin de semana había transcurrido con tranquilidad.

Koga, había tenido una agradable cita en compañía de su adorada mujer Ayame, sin duda alguna habían llegado a un punto muy importante en su relación, después de tantos años, el moreno finalmente había reunido el valor, de convertir a esa adorable jovencita en su prometida.

Y para la joven azabache, quien disfruto de pasar el día domingo en compañía de sus amigos y hermano, visitaron el parque de diversiones, sin duda alguna Aome se encontraba dichosa de ver a su pequeño sonreír, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Kohaku se llevaba muy bien con Sango la nueva integrante, está por su arte siempre estaba contándole alguna que otra anécdota, en la cual el niño, escuchaba atentamente.

Se vieron muy entusiasmados con la noticia de que muy pronto Koga se iba a casar, sin embargo decidió esperar, no podía mudarse con Ayame y mucho menos que esta viviera en su partamente, no por el omento, ya que Aome necesitaba de su apoyo, su apartamento era bastante pequeño.

-"Estoy muy feliz por ti Koga"- comento una risueña joven, rodeándolo en un caluroso y afectivo abrazo.-"Por cierto ya era hora que te decidieras"- agrego luego dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-"Tonta"- murmuro este levemente avergonzado. Aome se encogió restándole importancia.

-"Vamos a celebrar, los invito un helado"- anuncio con entusiasmo Sango, la azabache fue la primera en aceptar.

El recorrido termino en horas de la tarde, una vez que regresaron al apartamento, koga y Kohaku se dieron un baño para seguidamente, preparar la cena, mientras tanto la Higurashi, se dispuso a terminar unos pendientes.

El día lunes se acercaba, por lo tanto necesitaba estar preparada.

…

Y finalmente llego el día lunes, por la mañana Koga estaba listo desde muy temprano, ya había desayunado, ahora el moreno esperaba que la joven azabache se terminara de arreglar.

Dejo notar su asombro cuando la vio salir de la habitación, ella simplemente lucia hermosa, radiante y muy sensual para su gusto-"Vaya, estas hermosa"- murmuro el joven embelesado, mostrando una sonrisa en los labios, Aome se sintió apenada, sin duda alguna la opinión de su mejor amigo, y casi hermano contaba mucho para ella, le hacía sentir segura.

Hoy sería un gran día para ella, finalmente conocería a su jefe y no quería lucir mal, tampoco quería parecer una casa fortunas, no por supuesto que no, ella no era de esas.

Le tomó mucho tiempo elegir el atuendo y en arreglarse para no parecer que pretendía algo más, que ser una asistente. Tampoco estaba pensando en coquetear con nadie, y mucho menos con un hombre que no conocía, y aun si fuese todo lo contrario Aome no tenía en mente, buscar ningún tipo de relación amorosa.

-"¿crees que me veo bien?"- se notó algo insegura mientras veía con insistencia el rostro de su amigo.

El rio, se acercó hasta ella colocando su mano derecho sobre el hombro de la joven-"Aunque fueras con esos harapos que te pones cuando estás aquí, te seguirías viendo hermosa"- finalmente tomo la mano de la joven deposito un tierno beso y la hizo girar sobre si misma-"Woow"- lo escucho decir, detallo cuidadosamente su atuendo, aquel vestido negro, que le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, hacía que sus curvas sobresalieran, adornando su cintura con un bonito cinturón blanco, el cual hacia juego con la chaquetilla de mangas tres cuartos que tenía, también en tono claro, opto por unos tacones negros, no tan altos por su puesto, y las medias también oscuras, lograban que sus piernas lucieran más, largas y firmes.

Lo que más le gustaba de Aome, era que no necesitaba demasiado maquillaje, no, ella con solo retocar su cabello hasta dejarlo suelto, como una gran cascada, lucia perfecta, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas, por un pálido rubor al igual que sus labios.

Koga sonrió irónicamente pensó que aunque fuera a cara lavada se vería igual de bien.

-"Estoy hablando en serio"-

-"¿Me crees capaz de mentirte?"

-"…"

-"Entonces esta dicho, vamos o llegaremos tarde"-cogió la cartera y sus laves -"No querrás hacer esperar a tu jefe en tu primer día como secretaria"

-"No, por supuesto que no"- respondió, y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba demasiado nerviosa e insegura, necesitaba el trabajo y si en verdad su jefe era un completo arrogante y gruñón como todos decían, estaba en problemas, difícilmente podría mantener la boca cerrada, si se veía agredida de alguna forma, lo más seguro es que ella terminara discutiendo y lo único que ganaría con eso sería que la despidieran.

Suspiro y rezo a todos los dioses del cielo que la ayudaran, que le dieran la paciencia y la calma para entender a su jefe.

-""No necesito más líos, solo quiero que por una vez en la vida, algo me salga bien. Por favor""- pensaba la joven azabache rogando para sí misma, suspiro y trato de concentrarse en otra cosa, de mantener su mente tranquila y en cosas positivas.

Sin embargo las cosas resultaron distintas…

El auto de Koga tuvo sufrió algunos contratiempos por el trayecto, y ambos lograron llegar justo a tiempo, más bien diría sobre la hora, el moreno le aseguro a la azabache que se encargaría de mandarlo al taller, está en cambio corrió hacia el ascensor, todo lo que su ajustada falda le permitía.

Se introdujo de manera mecánica, suspiro y se recostó sobre la pared de metal, contando los pisos con impaciencia, mientras aquella peculiar melodía de espera aumentaba su frustración.

-"Maldición"-Bufo, exasperada viendo la hora en su nuevo móvil, aunque este lucia usado, fue un regalo de Koga para ella, quien había insistido en dárselo, ya que un celular le resultaba bastante útil.

El ascensor se detuvo, Aome echa un suspiro, mirando al número de piso "Menuda suerte tengo. ¡Estoy atrapada!""- pensó con exaltación, su jefe estaría muy molesto, posiblemente terminaría siendo despedida el primer día, que ejercía en calidad de asistente.

Presiono con insistencia el botón de emergencia e incluso cualquier otro piso, que le diera señales de querer mover esa carcacha, nada sucedía el pánico comenzó a invadirla.

Marco a Koga, pero el servicio la enviaba al buzón, a ella nuca le gustaron los lugares cerrados, le traían malos recuerdos, escenas que quería borrar.

Era el colmo que siendo una empresa mundialmente conocida, tuviera este tipo de fallas, la morena jadeo mientras sentía que aire apenas saciaba sus pulmones.-"Por favor…ayuda"- jadeo sin aliento, su voz apenas resultaba audible para sus propios oídos.

Estaba aterrada.

….

-"Hola Sango, buenos días ¿has visto a Aome?"-inquirió el moreno sonriendo-"olvido su cartera"- señalo dicho objeto que cargaba en mano.

-"No aun no la eh visto llegar"- respondió esta, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del ojiazul.

Koga frunció el ceño levemente-"No es posible subió hace más de 10 minutos"-aseguro, el mismo había visto el momento en que la morena se perdía tras las puertas del ascensor.

-"¿Cuál tomo?"- Sango pregunto alarmada.

-"El de servicios, estaba desocupado y más cerca"

-"Oh, no"- jadeo angustiada-"Ese esta fuera de servicio, debieron olvidar poner un aviso"- agrego poniéndose en marcha, seguía por un moreno preocupado.

-"Quedo atascada en el piso de abajo"- respondió el moreno mirando el tablero, de pisos, mientras una luz rojiza parpadeaba con advertencia-"¡Aome!"- este grito tomando con gran velocidad las escaleras.

-"¡Aome!"- volvió a llamar golpeado con insistencias las puertas del ascensor-"Aome ¿Puedes oírme?"- indago apoyando la frente sobre el metal, su respiración era agitada, sin embargo su vos salió calmada, para no asustar mas a la morena, conociendo de ante mano, la situación por la que estaría pasando.

 _-"Koga"-_ gimió ya con el rostro desfigurado a causa del miedo y la angustia de quedarse ahí.

-"Tranquila Pequeña te sacare de ahí"-aseguro este, forzando con la fuerza de sus manos las puertas del ascensor, sim embargo estas no cedían-"Aguanta"

-"Koga, llama a seguridad yo me quedare con ella"- aconsejo la castaña, recibiendo un ligero cabeceo del moreno, ya que emprendió una vez más a correr.

 _-"¡Koga por favor!"_

-"Tranquila, solo… solo trata de clamarte, la ayuda estará aquí muy pronto"- hablo tratando de calmarla, sin embargo, la morena parecía reacia a escuchar palabras de aliento, ya había pasado por situaciones similares -aunque sango no tuviera conocimientos de esto- de verse atrapada en lugares pequeños, muy en contra de su voluntad.

 _-"N-no p-uedo respirar"_

-"¿Sango que ocurre porque tienes esa cara?"- hablo una vos varonil a sus espaldas.

La castaña se topó con la intranquila mirada del señor Taisho y junto a él estaba de pie Sesshōmaru, este último se mostraba sereno como siempre.

-"Es Aome, Señor se quedó atrapada en el ascensor"- respondió atemorizada, la mirada de Inu cambio a una de total asombro.

-"¡Por todos los cielos!"- exclamo con preocupación, hizo a un lado la elegante chaqueta de su traje, para posicionarse frente a la entrada con intenciones de abrirla.

Sesshōmaru frunció levemente el ceño, desaprobando el comportamiento de su mentor, ya que para casos como esos, estaba el equipo de seguridad y mantenimiento. En todo caso la culpa tenía solo y únicamente la muchacha, que seguramente debía ser una tonta de primera.

Montarse en un ascensor averiado, era cosa de idiotas.

-"Señor, Koga ya fue por ayuda"- agrego una sango sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

El albino sin embargo prosiguió-"Pero esa muchacha no tardará mucho en sentirse mal"- comento, ejerciendo toda la fuerza que su maduro cuerpo le permitía-"Es imposible esto parece estar sellado"

 _-"Koga"_

-"Aome tranquila"

Sesshōmaru permaneció en silencio, sin embargo la situación comenzaba a impacientarlo, tenía juntas a las cuales asistir y contratos que firmar, sin embargo para realizar todo eso, necesitaba de la compañía de su padre, el cual parecía estar más interesado en realizar la buena obra del día.

Gruño, convencido de que esa mujer debía ser más estúpida de lo normal, tuvo la idea satisfactoria de que _su secretaria, no era una mujer de ese tipo_ , eso, si se dejaba guiar, por las descripciones de Sango, inteligente, rápida, eficiente y… Bonita.

El Taisho estaba seguro de una sola cosa, _Sango jamás mentía_ , nunca se equivocaba, sim embargo él se abstuvo de darle el visto bueno, primero debía conocer a la dichosa secretaria.

Cansado de tanto escándalo, y de ver los fallidos intentos de antecesor por ayudar, concluyo que la única manera de terminar con esta situación lo más rápido posible seria, haciendo el mismo, confiando plenamente en sus dotes corporales.

Aflojo el nudillo de su corbata, para seguidamente deshacerse al igual que su padre, de la chaqueta del traje, como toque final se arremango las mangas de su blanca e impoluta camisa, arrugándola en el proceso.

 _Hizo una nota mental e reclame luego a la muchacha, nadie le hacía arrugar su camisa favorita, y vivía para contarlo._

Sango ya lo había visto todo.

Inu no Taisho podía morir en paz ¿Su hijo ayudando? Debía estar soñando.

Como si fuera una rutina de ejercicio diaria, el peli plata, abrió las puertas sin siquiera usar, gran parte de su fuerza.

Vio a una mujer de cabellera azabache, un poco desliñada, tenía manchas de rímel y lágrimas alrededor de sus mejillas, no supo descifrar el color de sus ojos, ya que los tenía cerrados, además de estar extremadamente pálida, le pareció una exageración, todo el terror y angustia que la joven transmitía.

""No es para tanto""- se convenció a sí mismo, sin embargo, ella lucia como si hubiese visto un fantasma. La vio gatear hacia él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos se movían temblorosas en busca de algo, alzo una fina ceja inquisitiva ""¿Que cree que está haciendo?""- cuestiono para sus adentros, la mujer había hallado a ciegas su pierna derecha, aferrándose a ella sin intenciones de soltarla.

Carraspeo incómodo.

-"¡Aome!"- se escuchó la voz de un recién llegado Koga, este no puso reparos a su alrededor, tan solo se aventuró a cargar a su amiga en brazos, quien había soltado al Taisho, con tan solo reconocer la vos de su protector; preocupado la saco de ese lugar, para seguidamente recostarla sobre un sofá que se hallaba por ahí, el joven suspiro aliviado, luego de cerciorarse de que no necesitara asistencia médica, sin embargo, no se quedó tranquilo del todo, necesitaba que ella reaccionara.-"Aome"- insistió limpiando el rostro de la azabache con ayuda de un pañuelo.

La mujer jadeo, asustada para seguidamente rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Koga, y este correspondió sin dudar-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- inquirió preocupado, ella asintió bajito.

 _""_ _¿Qué es esto una telenovela?""-_ pensó con total desprecio, el romance en horas de trabajo estaba prohibido, para todo el personal, incluso para el mismo.

-"Te traeré un té, para los nervios"- agrego una ansiosa Sango mientras se retiraba del ambiente extraño que comenzaba formarse, sintiendo pena por su amiga, su primer día y le estaba yendo fatal. Suspiro, después de esto tendría una larga y violenta charla con _Sesshōmaru mala cara_ , para proteger el puesto de su amiga, ya que estaba claro que el _señorito_ estaría muy molesto.

En cuanto a los señores de cabellera plateado, Inu no Taisho fue el único en quedarse un par de minutos más, cerciorándose de que la joven estuviera bien. Sesshomaru, en cambio, fue el primero en retirarse, alegando que su tiempo era demasiado valioso, para perderlo así a la ligera.

Cuando llego a su despacho lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de camisa, era demasiado, perfeccionista en ese aspecto, y lucir desarreglado, aumentaba su mal humor, recordó su notal mental, de cobrarle de alguna forma, la osadía a la muchacha, seguramente era una empleada más del montón, y por lo tanto él era su jefe, eso significaba que no tenía que oponerse si el sugería _amablemente_ que aseara su camisa, y quizás tal vez que limpiara su oficina también.

Le enseñaría una lección por ser tan tonta.

Suspiro, tomando algunos documentos de encima del escritorio, centro toda su atención en leerlos, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, miro por decimoquinta vez la hora en su reloj.

Debía ser una broma. _""¿Dónde demonios esta la dichosa secretaria?"",_ paso con exasperación la mano entre sus cabello, su mirada se volvió aún más intensa y calculadora, hizo una nueva nota mental de hablar con Sango " _Eficiente mis-"_ no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un par de murmullos fuera de su oficina, captaron su atención.

Iba a ponerse de pie, y echar a quien fuera que estuviese molestándolo, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta, lo obligo a detenerse-"Adelante"- respondió con una tranquilidad que erizaba la piel a cualquiera.

Sango ingreso, con pasos firmes y la frente en alto, una mujer desconocida se ocultaba tras su espalda -"Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru"- saludo cordialmente la castaña, aunque por dentro los nervios estaban jugando malas pasadas-"Espero sepa disculpar los inconvenientes, pero ya su nueva secretaria está aquí"-él iba a decir algo como que lo deje en paz y despida a la mujer por llegar tarde, sin embargo permaneció en silencio, al instante en que Sango se hacía, a un lado.

Sesshomaru quedo petrificado, se preguntó mentalmente si se trataba de una broma, _La tonta del ascensor era su rápida y eficiente secretaria._

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia-"Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Sesshōmaru, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi…"-se presentó la muchacha con voz nerviosa, sin embargo su lenguaje corporal demostraba todo lo contrario.

El Taisho vio con impaciencia a la joven, para tratar de intimidarla, sin embargo esta parecía no sentir absolutamente nada, ya que tenía una mirada decidida, cosa que lo intrigo demasiado y también lo molesto.

-"… Espero serle de utilidad"- escucho el discurso a medias, por lo que solo entendió estas últimas palabras, sim embargo ya había tomado la decisión de despedirla y por varios motivos:

1- arruinar su camisa importada y sobre todo favorita.

2- hacerle perder el tiempo por ayudarla, y sobre todo dejar entrever lo tonta que llagaba a ser.

3-Firtear con otros empleados. _¡Desagradable!_

4- lograba despertar cierto grado de incomodidad en él.

La mujer no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada ni por un segundo, muy pocas personas eran capaces de sostener su tética y calculadora expresión.

-"Señor Sesshōmaru, le aseguro de que es muy trabajadora"- salió Sango al rescate de su amiga –consiente de que el _señorito_ no iba aceptarla- argumentado, todo el esfuerzo que la pelinegra había invertido, para llegar lo suficientemente capacitada, a este día.

La mirada de la castaña se volvió suplicante, Aome sin embargo estaba sorprendida por la actitud valerosa de su amiga, e incluso conmovida.

El aludido cerró con impaciencia los ojos, para seguidamente volver abrirlos, con cierto brillo de malicia en ellos-"Señorita higurashi"-siseo en voz baja, Aome le miro expectante -"¿tiene lo necesario para permanecer aquí?"

-"Si, señor"- Aome ni siquiera lo dudo, a pesar de que una parte de su mente le gritaba que se fuera y no regresara a ese lugar, pero no podía hacerlo necesitaba el dinero y había hecho una promesa al señor Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru en cambio frunció el entrecejo por un par de segundos-"Queda bajo tu responsabilidad, _Sango_ "- se escuchó la voz impaciente del Taisho, quien volvió su atención al papeleo, dando por terminado aquel asunto.

Sango suspiro aliviada, muy Aome sonrió evidentemente feliz-"Gracias, prometo no decepcionarlo"- escucho la vos de la morena, le echo un vistazo por encima de los documentos.

Gruño, Higurashi lograba ponerlo incómodo, por eso hizo un ademan con la mano, para que ambas mujeres se retirasen.

…

Su primer día de trabajo está transcurriendo con tranquilidad, no había hecho más que atender llamados, anotar mensajes y programas citas de reuniones, con miembros de la competencia entre otros que tenían claras intenciones de invertir en la compañía.

Su día había sido tan ligero, que comenzaba a tintarse de aburrido. Se preguntó a si misma si realmente su labor era eficiente y productiva, estaba segura de que su jefe creía absolutamente todo lo contario, y no era para menos, luego de armar semejante espectáculo, y sobre todo de que él se tomara las molestias por ayudarla en su agonía.

 _""_ _Para que el señorito, se tomara las molestias de ayudarte, debe haber algo mágico sobre ti Aome""_

Suspiro desanimada, su primer día estaba resultado de lo peor, porque clara estaba que para Aome, ese momento en particular fue el más horrible, y esperaba con todo su ser jamás volver a repetirlo, no le gustaban los lugares pequeños y cerrados, le traían tantos malos recuerdos, que irisaban su piel.

Las demás personas no entendían su miedo, tal vez solo Koga, por eso se preocupaba tanto en cuidarla, ahora que recordaba debía darle algo como agradecimiento.

Eso la llevaba a una gran idea –Según ella- podía darle algo a su jefe como muestra de agradecimiento. ¿Pero que podía ser?, claro estaba que era un hombre al que no le faltaba nada, y ella sin embargo estaba en la línea de volverse una indigente.

Suspiro con pesadez, deslizándose de una forma no muy coqueta sobre la mudilla silla. Cogió en móvil de su cartera e hizo un mensaje a Sango, quien era a su parecer, una de las pocas personas que conocía al _Señorito-_ Apodado así por la castaña-.

 _Para Sango_ _J_ _: "¿Oye estas ocupada? necesito hacerte una pregunta_!"

 _De Sango_ _J_ _: "No que sucede ¿Estas en problemas otra vez? T-T"_

 _Para Sango_ _J_ _: "No, solo quería preguntarte algo… veras quiero agradecerle al señorito por ayudarme en el ascensor y pues…_ ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^) _me preguntaba si tu sabrías ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

 _De Sango_ _J_ _: "Vaya. Te ha gustado verdad_ ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) _"_

 _Para Sango_ _J_ _: "No seas tonta_ ᑴᗒᴥᗕᑷ _solo quiero agradecerle, además sabes que mi relación con él no es la mejor que digamos._ _No quiero ser despedida_ (ಠ﹏ಥ) _"_

 _De Sango_ _J_ _: "Mmmm. De acuerdo. Al Sr. Mala cara le gusta mucho beber te. Ya sabes el que te enseñe a preparar, si pudiera hacerlo mejor seguro te amara XD_ (╯▽╰) _"_

 _Para Sango_ _J_ _: "Ejm. Está bien, muchas gracias. ¿Nos velos luego?"_

 _De Sango_ _J_ _: "De acuerdo_ (｡˘з˘) _"_

La morena suspiro pasando una mano entre sus cabellos, tenía la mirada pensativa, puesta sobre la pequeña lámpara que adornaba su escritorio.

 _"_ _Mejorar mi té"-_ murmuro para sí misma. En ese momento, su intercomunicador sonó, logrando exaltara tan solo un poco, pues se abría sorprendido-"¿Si, señor Taisho?"- respondió de forma amable, esperando escuchar la vos de su jefe al otro lado.

 _-"Señorita Higurashi, venga a mi oficina de inmediato"-_ sin duda alguna su tono de vos, palpado de molestia, la hizo temblar, pero Aome no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por nadie.

-"Si, señor"- respondió con palabras seguras. Tomo su agenda y un lápiz, antes de golpear la puerta, en espera de una respuesta.

-"Adelante"- se oyó atrás fondo.

La morena aspiro suavemente antes e ingresar, necesitaba poner su nerviosismo en orden, la idea que ser despedida un estaba fresca, como pintura blanca en una pared nueva. Nadie le aseguraba que ese hombre, había cambiado de opinión.-"¿Me buscaba señor Taisho?"- inquirió expectante.

 _""_ _Evidentemente""_ pensó fastidiado, ante la obviedad de la situación, pero no podía esperar menos de una mujer, que se había quedado atrapada tontamente en un ascensor, cuando este tenía un gran cartel que decía _Fuera de Servicio_. Sin embargo solo procedió a asentir con la cabeza, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, incitándola a que tomar asiento, la azabache proceso de inmediato la sugerencia, sin perder más el tiempo obedeció.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, Aome esperaba ansiosa que el _Sr. Mala cara_ dijera algo, sim embargo este simplemente procedió a ignorarla momentáneamente, para firmar un par de documentos, una vez hecho esto trato de relajarse sobre sus aposentos, mientras su mirada dorada inspeccionaba con total atención la figura frente a él.

La Higurashi paso saliva algo incomoda, al sentirse investigada, tenía la rara sensación de que su jefe estaba esforzándose por algo. Sim embargo alejo aquel pensamiento de su mente cuando lo escucho hablar.

-"Debido a su accidente, en el ascensor"-era demasiado evidente el sarcasmo, Aome contuvo la asías de contestarle de una manera no muy educada-"Mi camisa quedo completamente arruinada"- señalo dicha prenda extendida sobre el sillón, se podía apreciar marcas de suciedad y aceite negro en todo el frente, además de las arrugas.-"Eh decidido, encargarle una pequeña tarea"-susurro, con cierta malicia en sus palabras, mientras una sonrisa le curvaba el rostro-"Si logra arreglarlo, considérese contratada oficialmente"- refiriéndose a la camisa-"De lo contrario no se moleste en regresar"- susurro las últimas palabras, con aires victorioso, convencido de que la mujer fallaría.

Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, las manchas de aceite eran una tarea imposible de sacar, entendió que la camisa era solo una excusa para despedirla. Lo cierto era que _Ms. Arrogante_ no tenía idea de quien era ella, y que era capaz de hacer, el orgullo se apodero de cada célula de su cuerpo-"No se preocupe, me encargare de dejarla perfecta"- respondió con cierto aire de ironía brillando en el marrón de sus ojos.

Había trato de sacarla por la forma tradicional, pero la protección que su padre ejercía sobre la mujer, era sospechoso, sim embargo él no estaba cómodo con ella a su alrededor. -"Puede retirarse Higurashi"- ordeno con voz impasible, cierta molestia invadió su cuerpo, al ver la determinación en el rostro de la morena, pero era en vano, él estaba seguro de que iba a fallar, y no tendría que lidiar nuevamente con esa mujer, que representaba una total zona de desastre.

-"¡Estoy acabada!"- chillo Aome ya en su despacho luego de pensar fríamente, lo que había sucedido-"Oh, dios"- jadeo desanimada, en ese momento Koga se acercaba hacia ella, al verla tan decaída malinterpreto la situación.

-"¡¿Aome estas enferma?!"- exclamo el joven sin perder tiempo extendió su mano por la pálida frente de la morena.

Ella sonrió avergonzado, a veces era demasiado amable-"No, solo estoy cansada"- respondió, aun no era el lugar, ni el momento de hablar, ya que a tan solo paso estaba la oficina de su jefe.

Suspiro aliviado, dibujando una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, cualquier mujer habría caído rendida a sus pies-"Oh de acuerdo, ¿Ya has terminado? Sango y yo estamos esperando por ti para ir almorzar"

-"Yo"- fijo los ojos con duda sobre la entrada-"No un tengo cosas que hacer"- respondió desanimada, lo cierto era que aún no había recibido su autorización para retirarse.

Koga frunció el entrecejo-"No puedes estar sin comer, Aome eso es desconsiderado"- gruño.

-"¡Koga!"- exclamo asustada la morena, temiendo que su jefe lo escuchara, sin embargo su voz no salió demasiado, alto, solo su suficiente para que el moreno la escuchara-"Este un día importante y no necesito más contratiempos"- respondió viendo con suplicación, el nombrado se cruzó de brazos, su expresión aún era molesta, pero supo de ante mano que no ganaría esta batalla.

Chasqueo la lengua, dándose por vencido-"Te traeré algo de comer"- le advirtió señalándola con el dedo. Aome sintió la necesidad de sonreír y rodar los ojos, ese fallido tono autoritario lograba ponerla de buen humor.

El moreno le revolvió los cabellos antes de irse, con un guiño encantador de ojos. Las demás trabajadoras que casualmente, pasaban por ahí, se le quedaron viendo impresionadas, quizás por el trato atrevido de su protector, Aome tuvo la necesidad de ocultar el rostro, evidentemente se sentía, un poco avergonzada.

¿Qué estaría pensando por la mente de sus colegas femeninas?

Suspiro, la respuesta era demasiado clara. Si tan solo supieran que ella no podía ver con esa intenciones a Koga, y el tampoco, aunque en el fondo le divertía la situación.

Poco a poco su departamento -así estaba distribuida la empresa por departamentos- se fue quedando vacío, dejando a la Higurashi con la única compañía de sus pensamientos.

Su estómago rugió con fuerzas, necesitaba ser saciado, provocando que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de un pálido rosa, dio gracias al cielo, por haberse hallado sola.

Rebusco en el interior de su cartera, un par de monedas, si mal no recordaba había una máquina expendedora de alimentos, aunque poco saludables, a pocas oficinas de donde estaba.

Los ojos de Aome brillaron con frenesí, su estómago volvió a gruñir, se apresuró a levantarse, pero una mala jugada, la llevo a soltar las monedas, que cayeron esparcidas por el suelo.-"No puede ser"- murmuro susceptible, la mala suerte seguía con ella.

Trato de hallarlas con la mirada sin éxito alguno, dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie la descubriera, una vez hecho esto, se puso en cuclillas, gateo en cuatro patas a su alrededor, mascullando maldiciones y cuando sus ojos hallaron la primera moneda sonrió victoriosa-"Te encontré"- se inclinó aun mas, elevando el trasero.

-"Higurashi"- llamo alguien a sus espaldas.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y su mente quedo en blanco, jadeo asustada al reconocer al dueño de tan estoica voz, reacciono poniéndose de pie tan rápido como pudo-"Señor Taisho"- murmuro sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, tato de alejar los pensamientos vergonzosos de su cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para no verse descortés.

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja, curioso.

Aome se sonrojo furiosamente, quería decir algo, disculparse, pero las palabras morían en su garganta, antes de ser dichas.

 _"_ _¡Maldición!, ¡Ahora si estoy acabada!"_

Le había dado a su recién conocido jefe el mejor plano de su trasero.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Advertencia, posible Occ se recomienda leer con discreción._**

Capítulo 6

Sesshōmaru carraspeo, aclarándose la garganta, sin embargo Aome no percibió ningún tipo de emisión en su impávido semblante, ni si quiera disgusto o enfado.

Nada, era como mirar una hoja en blanco.

Avanzo hasta ella y observa las monedas en el suelo, justo aun lado de los zapatos de la joven, ella lo observa con aire inocente y en sus mejillas podía notarse un pálido rubor.

–Solo… solo se me han caído– murmuro, luchando por recuperar la compostura.

Posa sus ojos con incomodidad sobre aquellos penetrantes orbes amarillos, tan distantes como el mismo sol, pero fríos como un glaciar.

Sesshomaru simplemente asintió con extrema seriedad, extendió la mano hacia la joven, recién entonces, Aome pudo notar que traía consigo documentos.

–Entrégale esto a Jakōtsu Shinchinitai, del departamento 7, son instrucciones para la fiesta– Aome asintió, su jefe se retiró sin decir más palabras, cuando se vio sola nuevamente, suspiro aliviada. - _"Al parecer no se ha molestado"-_ se animó a sonreír más relajada, echo un vistazo a los papeles - _"… un festival Jidai Matsuri_ _1_ , _…_ _al parecer piensan recaudar fondos para una asociación benéfica" -_ pensó la morena mientras caminaba por el pasillo – ¿Me pregunto si, podre asistir?– vagamente recordaba la última vez que asintió a un evento social, –Tengo que preguntarle a Sango –suspiro desconsolada, mirando con recelo al ascensor, sabía que este estaba en perfecto estado, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse aterrada, no quería volver a quedarse encerrada.

No tenía opción, tuvo que usarlo.

…

– ¡Ah, ese Onigiri estuvo delicioso!– exclamo Miroku sonriendo, satisfecho, mientras se frotaba el estómago.

Sango negó con suavidad, mostrando una diminuta pero autentica sonrisa, amaba esos toques de inocencia que su novio tenía por momentos. – Es una pena, que Aome no haya podido acompañarnos– resoplo la castaña.

–Es verdad… me pregunto que estará haciendo– esto último lo dijo frotándose la barbilla pensativo.

–Tareas pendientes creo…– respondió con simpleza Kōga, seguidamente le da un sorbo a su bebida– De todas formas le llevare algo de comer, no me siento cómodo si no come– agrego con tranquilidad, y cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

Sango asintió sonriente, Miroku en cambio le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, la forma en que el moreno se preocupaba por su amiga, llamaba mucho su atención, era como si fueran pareja, como el sujeto estuviera enamorado de Aome.

Quizás tendría que hacerle unas preguntas luego…

–Me disculpan, iré al tocador– Sango atrajo la atención de ambos hombre, quienes simplemente respondieron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Miroku sonrió con disimulo, ahora era el momento perfecto.

–Oye Kōga, hace tiempo que deseo hacerte una pregunta–

– ¿Hn? Dime–

– ¿En verdad, solo te interesa la señorita Aome como una buena amiga?– El nombrado arrugo el entrecejo– Quiero decir, me resulta peculiar tu preocupación hacia ella…– se apresuró a aclarar, evitando que su compañero se termina de molestar.

–Aome es importante para mi…–comenzó con tranquilidad, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro–La preocupación y el amor que le tengo, no es del tipo romántico, si eso es lo que te refieres…–finalizo soltando un suspiro– Tal vez es la segunda mujer, más importante en mi vida…–

– ¿Y quién es la primera?

Kōga amplio su sonrisa.

– Mi prometida, Ayame– Miroku solo demostró sorpresa, desconocía que el moreno tuviera una enamorada, y tampoco pudo responder, porque en ese preciso instante, Sango regresaba.

– ¿Nos vamos?– sugirió la castaña, tomando su bolso de mano.

Ambos hombres asintieron.

–Aguarden un momento compare algo para Aome- anuncio el moreno, justo antes de volverse a la barra y pedir comida para llevar.

Sango suspiro al mismo tiempo en que los brazos de su novio rodeaban su cintura –Aome tiene suerte de tener a Kōga, después de todo…–

Miroku solo asintió extrañado, notando cierta tristeza en el café de sus ojos – ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sango se inclinó hacia él, con complicidad –Algo malo le paso, a Aome aunque no sé muy bien, que fue…–Ahora el abogado parecía intrigado – Kōga no habla y ella mucho menos…

– ¿Cómo puedes saber que es algo malo, si ninguno de los dos te ha dicho nada?

Sango negó con suavidad– Aome carga con una gran tristeza en su interior, tal vez podrías notarlo… si vieras sus ojos.

– ¡Eh ustedes dos, ahí un hotel por aquí cerca!– reapareció Kōga sonriendo, al ver como la pareja estaba abrazada.

–No seas tonto– respondió una avergonzada Sango, rompiendo el contacto.

Miroku rasco su mejilla.

– ¡Ah mujeres!– Refunfuño el moreno.

Ambos soltaron una risa divertida.

…

Era sumamente curiosa como las paredes de cada departamento variaban en colores, como si fuera un tipo de señal, para que sus empleados, no se equivocaran piso, ni de lugar de trabajo.

Verde, _Márquetin._

Azul, _relaciones exteriores._

Dorado, _presidencia._

Blanco plateado, _vicepresidencia._

También, pudo notar que cada cierto número de pisos, había máquinas de alimentos, café y agua, era una estrategia efectiva para que los empleados, no perdieran tanto tiempo en ir a la cafetería, por alguna guarnición.

–Ahora que lo pienso, jamás he venido este departamento… – se dijo, a sí misma una azabache pensativa, mirando el letrero pintado sobre la pared amarilla, con la leyenda de _Publicidad y contenido,_ señalada con grandes letras en color negro.

Echo un vistazo a los lados, percatándose de que varios trabajadores regresaban de sus almuerzo, camino con seguridad, y se acercó a la primera persona que hallo en su camino–Disculpa– llamo con amabilidad, el aludido se giró para verla–Hola soy Aome, estoy buscando a Jakōtsu ¿Podrías decirme dónde encontrarlo?–finalizo sonriendo con gentiliza.

El recién conocido hombre, le dedico una mirada de pies a cabeza–En este momento, no se encuentra, pero no tardará en llegar, puedes esperarlo si así deseas…– respondió finalmente pero sin quitar su mirada azulina del cuerpo de la joven, parecía que quería desnudarla.

–Oh, gracias–Su mirada celeste, la hizo sentir incomoda, le desagradaba, así que se limitó a asentir y se acomodó en el sillón más cercano.

Minutos después apareció un joven, luciendo una camisa color morado, y pantalones obscuros, haciendo juego con su revoltosa cabellera negra.

Era sin duda muy apuesto.

Este se detuvo a hablar, con el muchacho que minutos antes la había atendido, seguidamente se dirigió en dirección a ella.

–Hola soy Jakōtsu–anuncio con entusiasmo y una reluciente sonrisa– Kageromaru me informo que me estabas buscando–Aome parpadeo por la forma coqueta y tan femenina que salió su voz– ¿Eres Aome verdad?- inquirió posando un fino dedo sobre su perfilada barbilla.

– ¿Eh?–balbuceo la joven sorprendida.

– ¡Que linda eres!-chillo con entusiasmo y los ojitos brillantes–Mira ese cabello, tan brillante–agrego tomando un mechón entre sus dedos, para seguidamente rosarlo sobre la piel de su mejilla.

Aome sonrió avergonzada, con una gota tras su cabeza.

–Gr… gracias– atino a decir la azabache–Por cierto, te traje esto– le entrego los documentos–Sesshōmaru me pidió que te lo entregara, son los detalles para la fiesta…

Jakōtsu le echo un vistazo a los papeles–Oh, entonces se ha decidió por el Jidai– murmuro sonriendo con picardía y cierto aire de diversión– De acuerdo, puedes decirle que se quede tranquilo, are la mejor fiesta que esta empresa haya visto– respondió con arrogancia, alzando el puño al aire.

–Se lo diré– respondió Aome antes de retirarse.

–Hasta pronto Señorita Aome– susurro aquel hombre, llamada Kageromaru, recostado sobre la pared, aun lado de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

La nombrada sintió, como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

–Adiós.

…

El pequeño Shippo había hecho de las suya.

Izayoi vio divertida la escena.

Una mezcla de crayones, hojas rotas y una explosión de harina cubriendo el piso y parte de los muebles–Anda Kikyo, no deberías ser tan estricta es solo un niño–decía risueña.

La nombrada bufo aún más molesta, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su primogénito, que se aferraba a las piernas de su abuela, como si se tratara de un refugio.

Esa mañana su nieto, se había levantado con más energía de lo usual y como era de esperarse, todos sospecharon que muy pronto algo en la casa estaría de patas arriba.

–Por cierto, esta mañana le entregue el informe a Sesshōmaru– informo al cabo de un tiempo.

Kikyo sonrió–La fiesta será un éxito no tiene de que preocuparse…– respondió está, recogiendo con sus propias manos el desorden de su hijo.

Izayoi suspiro–Eso espero… es muy importante para todos que salga bien, de los contrario, esos niños no recibirán ayuda este año– esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de preocupación.

La señora Taisho, era sumamente conocida en el mundo de la alta sociedad, por sus labores caritativas, siempre estaba pensando en cómo ayudar a las personas, desamparadas, sobre todo a los niños.

Y como todos los años, con la aprobación y apoyo de su marido e hijos, organizaba una fiesta en nombre de la empresa, para recaudar fondos, y donativos, de esta manera también lograba darle cierta seriedad y compromiso a la compañía. Atrayendo a clientes de todo el mundo.

–Todo saldrá bien, solo tendremos que comprar nuestros trajes– respondió risueña y cierto brillo divertido se posó en sus ojos.

–Podríamos ir de Sacerdotisas…– agrego con entusiasmo Izayoi, sacándole una risa divertida a su nuera.

–Creo que usted debería ir de princesa y yo de sacerdotisa…– aconsejo– Quizás el señor Inu quiera ponerse un traje de general, ya sabe cómo un guerrero– aclaro, después de todo la esposa del dueño de la empresa, debería resaltar entre todas–Seria una historia maravillosa– suspiro con añoranza, mientras imaginaba cosas en su cabeza–El amor de la princesa y el general.

–Oh, querida que imaginación tienes– soltó una suave risa.

Kikyo asintió divertida, para segundos antes echar un suspiro y ver su labor terminado.

– ¡Mami quiero ser un zorrito!– chillo con entusiasmo el pequeño Shippo.

Como amaba a su nieto.

…

Aome esperaba con tranquilidad, afuera de la oficina de su jefe, había llamado un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Suspiro con pesadez.

De pronto sus ojos se vieron tapados, por la firmeza de una mano, ella sonrió suavemente, al momento en que sus dedos palparon y reconocieron al intruso.

–Kōga– llamo con seguridad, recibiendo una risa por parte del recién llagado.

–Ten– le entrego una pequeña bolsa y en su interior guardaba un recipiente de comida–Es tu favorito, Ubon, aunque también pedí algo de Tempura.

–Pero es demasiado…

–Te comerás todo eso–el respondió cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola a que tomara lugar en su escritorio– ¡Come!–ordeno, logrando que la joven le dedicara una suspicaz mirada– ¿Quieres que yo mismo te lo de?– Pregunto con cierto aire de malicia y picardía.

– ¡Oye!–Aome le dedico una feroz mirada.

Kōga rio con suavidad.

Se escuchó, como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y ambos se voltearon a ver con rapidez.

– ¡Señor!– Aome llamo, notando la figura de Sesshōmaru a pocos pasos de ellos, mirando con cierta frialdad, la escena.

El aludido la ignoro por completo, su atención estaba fija en la otra presencia masculina.

Ambos hombre parecían atravesarse con la mirada.

Aome contuvo el aliento, repentinamente el aire se sentía pesado.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Kōga francio las cejas con cierto aire desconfiado–Es mejor que me vaya…– susurro las palabras, mirando a la joven– ¿Nos veremos luego?– Aome, asintió confundida.

El moreno camino en cámara lenta y cuando se hayo a la altura del Taisho, le dedico una mirada de soslayo.

Como una silenciosa advertencia, que solo Sesshōmaru pudo ver.

–Kōga– escucho la voz de Aome, él se giró–Gracias por la comida…–agrego, mientras le sonreía.

El asintió devolviendo el gesto.

–Cancela mis citas, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

Aome se sobresaltó a escuchar la voz de su superior tan molesta.

–Sí, señor– respondió

–Prepara un té, y llévalo a mi oficina.

Ella asintió, saliendo a toda prisa.

…

–No tendrías que estar viniendo todo el tiempo si trabajaras aquí.

– _Feh_ – respondió su igual soltando un bufido– ¡Sabes que sería imposible!– finalizo cruzándose de brazos–Tú mismo acabas de ver que no podemos llevarnos bien.

Inu Taisho negó resignado–Este muchacho– murmuro por lo bajo, reclinando todo el peso de su cuerpo, sobre la comodidad de su asiento–Sería más sencillo para mí se contara con tu ayuda.

–Te apoyo en todo y lo sabes–respondió este, sonando exasperado.

–Pero necesito que estés aquí, para vigilar a tu hermano. ¡No quiero volver a ver a esa mujer aquí!

– ¡Medio hermano y de todas formas sabes que él, jamás hace caso!

– ¡Inuyasha!– advirtió con el ceño fruncido-Sesshōmaru te necesita, aunque no lo demuestre.

El nombrado solo lo miro, aunque tratara de negarlo, su padre tenía razón–Esta bien, lo pensare…– respondió dando su brazo a torcer.

–Pero quiero mi propia oficina y lejos de él– finalizo mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba a regañadientes.

–Cabecidura.

Inu Taisho sonrió, victorioso.

…

Miro con ojos furioso la botella de wiski sobre mi escritorio, aun no sé porque estoy tan molesto, no deberías de importarme, porque apenas te conozco y lo que hagas con tu vida no es mi asunto. Sin embargo, aquí estoy bebiendo un vaso tras otro, como si fueras una amante a la que intento olvidar – _"En horas de trabajo, las relaciones amorosas están prohibidas"–_ Pienso pasando una mano atreves de mis cabellos, con frustración.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta llamando.

Sé que eres tú.

¡Maldita mujer!

–Adelante.

Tus ojos parecen sorprendidos, sé que notaste mi enfado, pero preferís callar–Su té, señor– te escucho decir y te acercas a mí caminando, con cuidado de no derramar el contenido. De todas formas si lo hicieras, estoy seguro de que no me sorprendería.

Lo dejas sobre el mueble y esperas a que te diga algo, como simplemente me quedo callado te retiras.

Segundos después escucho tu voz y de alguien más, es un hombre, bebo el té de un solo sorbo y me dirijo a mi puerta _–"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" –_ me recrimino a mí mismo, sin embargo lejos de hacerme entrar en razón, me siento aún más curioso a escuchar.

 _–_ _¿Ya has terminado pequeña?–_ Sentí la urgencia de intervenir y decirte que trabajarías hasta tarde.

Frunzo el ceño _–"¿Y qué es eso de pequeña?_ "– Mi estómago se revuelve, con tan solo escucharlos.

 _–_ _Sí, eh dejado todo en orden._

 _–"_ _Sería una pena que te diera más trabajo que hacer"–_ dijo en mis pensamientos con malicia

 _–_ _Regresare en seguida solo entregare estos papeles y volveré por ti._

 _–_ _Si–_ podía notar tu felicidad, sin siquiera ver tu rostro _._

Lo escucho alejarse, sonrió de lado, y antes de pensar en lo que hacía, abro la puerta con brusquedad.

Te sobre saltas y me acerco a ti, con pasos seguros y firmes, mi lado seductor domina por completo mis sentidos, permaneces mirándome con expectativa, posiblemente temiendo ser despedida y que te reprenda.

–Señor… Taisho– susurras, mordiendo tu labio inferior de una forma, que me incitaba a tomarlos con brusquedad, hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados. Das un paso hacia atrás, topándote con la pared plateada… rápidamente te acorralo, colocando una mano en ambos lados de tu rostro.

Emites un pequeño jadeo visiblemente sorprendida, mientras tus mejillas se colorean de un rojo fuerte, bajas la mirada, evitas mirarme a los ojos, ocultándolos tras tu abundante flequillo.

Mi corazón martillea desbocado sobre mi pecho, mientras un agradable calor sube a través de mi cuerpo, seguidamente llevo mi derecha hacia tu mejilla, y la roso con delicadeza con el dorso de mi mano, el contacto de nuestras pieles, me hace estremecer.

Te escucho suspirar entrecortada.

Coloco una mano tras tu nuca, para atraerte hacia mí y obligarte a besarme.

El sabor del licor se mezcla con tu saliva.

Tus cálidos labios, se mueven con torpeza, tratando de seguir mi ritmo algo bruco y pasional. La sensación es dulce y turbadora, todo mi cuerpo parece vibrar con tu contacto, mis manos cobran vida propia y se deslizan suavemente alrededor de tu figura, tocando sensualmente la línea de tu espalda, pegándote a mi torso.

La agitación se percibe en mi respiración, y una deliciosa sensación quema bajo mis palmas.

Estoy caliente ¡Muy Caliente!

Soy incapaz de ordenar mis pensamientos, el deseo me domina, mi mano recorre la base de tu espalda hasta el nacimiento de tus caderas, poso mis labios con lentitud sobre la delicada piel de tu cuello, oigo como ahogas un pequeño gemido.

Las llamas danzan a mí alrededor, devorándonos como dos animales, en medio del pasillo, no me molesta la idea de ser descubierto, en absoluto. Incluso es excitante… nuestro pequeño juego es demasiado agradable como para detenerme.

Solo escucho una mezcla de gemidos ansiosos y suspiros apagados.

Mis dedos se deslizan bajo la tela de tu falda, acariciándote el muslo desvergonzadamente.

De pronto escucho un sonido a lo lejos, como si algún objeto cayera al suelo, me aparta con desesperación y algo de brusquedad, lo bastante lejos como para que mis manos no siguieran tocando tu cuerpo, busco con la mirada el origen de tal distracción.

 _–"_ _¡Maldición! Es ese estúpido otra vez"–_

Regreso mis ojos a ti y noto que también lo haces, luces asustada y avergonzada, tratando de arreglar tus prendas con las manos temblorosas.

Ves al maldito y le sonríes.

Este parece analizarnos a los dos, principalmente a mí, ya que sus ojos tratan de intimidarme–Aome ¿Ya estas lista?– te pregunta y tú le sonríes con timidez, mientras emites un _si_ en voz baja. –Vamos a casa– el extiende su mano y tú la tomas sin dudar.

Mi mente se desconecta, tratar de procesar lo que mis sentidos acababan de descubrir.

 _–"_ _¿A casa? ¿Viven juntos? ¿Qué demonios es ese hombre para ti?"–_ Sin poder evitarlo te miro, sé que estoy enfadado, por la forma en que mis manos se cierran en puños y mi postura se tensa, mi mandíbula ejerce tanta fuerza, que podría romperla, sin embargo mi semblante permanece frio.

Como un glaciar.

–Hasta mañana señor Taisho.

 _"_ _¿Es una broma te vas a ir con él? ¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme así!"_

Continuara…

 ** _Info: El Jidai Matsuri o Festival de las Edades es una celebración, que se comenzó a festejar para conmemorar, las épocas antiguas._**

 ** _Las personas que desfilan se visten con trajes tradicionales de las diferentes épocas de la historia de Japón. Aunque hay festivales como éste a todo lo largo de Japón, ninguno se compara con el Jidai Matsuri (時代祭, Festival de las Eras). Este festival, junto con el Gion Matsuri y el Aoi Matsuri constituyen los tres festivales más famosos de Kyoto._**

 ** _Las ropas se recrean meticulosamente con apoyo histórico, y sus colores y diseños son fieles a la época, incluyendo el calzado y hasta los peinados._**

 ** _No solo se exhiben las ropas tradicionales, también se exhiben armas que incluyen arcos y flechas tradicionales del yabusame (arquería a caballo), espadas de samurái y rifles del periodo Meiji._**

 ** _Namárië_**


	7. Chapter 7

Suspire y el aire empaño en cristal con una forma circular, mis ojos aunque fijos, no veían nada en especial, mi mente se encontraba vagando por otro lugar, concentrada en un hombre en particular.

Uno de mirada fría, que aparentaba ser tan arrogante y desconsiderado como ningún otro… pero besaba como los dioses, cuanto más recordaba y buscaba una respuesta a la actitud de mi nuevo jefe, más confundida me dejaba.

 _–"Fue un error. Fue culpa del alcohol. Deja de pensar en tonterías Aome, no des más vueltas en el asunto… pero… ¿Por qué no lo rechace?"_

Incontrolablemente mis mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–

La preocupación en la voz de Kōga me trajo a la realidad de golpe.

–¿Ah?–

Lo observe suspirar mientras, se movía inquieto sobre su asiento, sus ojos azules me observaron con precaución–¿Qué si estás bien? – sonaba enfadado, pero su rostro me transmitía preocupación.

Sonrió y trato de calmarlo, sé que es muy astuto y se dará cuenta de inmediato si le estoy mintiendo–Sí, solo estoy exhausta– articulo con pereza, mientras que de mis labios se me escapa un bostezo.

Me ve suspicaz, está dudando de mis palabras y me hace sentir mal.

Es mi mejor amigo y le estoy mintiendo

Posa la vista al frente, el rugir del motor comienza a detenerse ante el semáforo, se lleva una mano a la barbilla, mientras que la otra chaquetea sus dedos con impaciencia sobre el cuero del volante–Hn. ¿Estas enferma? ¿Te duele algo?–me esperaba una pregunta así, Kōga siempre se ha interesado por mi salud.

Le sonrió–No Mamá–Canturreo el apodo divertida–Solo estoy agotada, para ser mi primer día, tengo muchas cosas que hacer– frunzo las cejas al final de mi oración, no quiero que sospeche y sé que si me enfado, creerá que todo está bien.

Realmente nada está bien.

 _–"Lo siento Kōga"–_

–Oh, la próxima vez te ayudare–lo escuche decir, con la postura relajada esto logro consolarme. Suspire aliviada y asentí mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas. Volví a fijar la mirada a la ventanilla, pero esta vez si preste atención al paisaje nocturno que me brindaba la ciudad.

Eran exactamente las nueve de la noche cuando Kōga y yo llegamos al apartamento, traía conmigo un paquete de comida rápida y helado de vainilla, sé que Kohaku se pondrá muy feliz al verlo. Le encanta el helado, al igual que a mi aunque en estos momentos no me apetece comer nada, mi estómago esta revuelto y mi mente es un completo caos, he perdido la cuenta de todos las veces que me he sonrojado, viajar con Kōga a mi lado fue muy incómodo.

Creo que sigue sospechando, intuye que algo me ha pasado y no es para menos, el me conoce demasiado bien. En estos momentos quisiera que no fuera así… su silencio fue como una pregunta jamás formulada, pidiendo de mí una explicación de mi actitud distante, que no soy capaz de dar.

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Me he tirado a mi jefe en el pasillo? ¿Qué me ha besado y yo tontamente he correspondido?. No podría excusarlo, porque no he puesto resistencia alguna, ni si quiera podría calificarlo como acoso, porque mi interior aun arde con deseo al recordar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

 _–"¡Maldición!" –_

Estoy roja otra vez, mis entrañas se revuelven y mi mente lucha por componerse, en un constante viaje de ida y vuelta. Recordando

Sus manos viriles y sensuales, acariciándome.

La poderosa intromisión de su lengua palpando mi garganta.

Y aquel incitante aroma a alcohol, que parecía embriagarme.

Jadeo y me retiro a toda prisa a mi habitación, excusándome de tener trabajo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza a punto de nacer. Milagrosamente ambos hombres, parecen no interesarse esta vez, sin embargo Kōga desde su lugar me envía una mirada.

Una que me advierte que no podrá seguir escondiéndome, tarde o temprano querrá saber los verdaderos motivos, de mi extraña actitud y mi mutismo repentino.

Nunca fui una buena actriz, de todas formas nunca estuvo en mí tratar de engañar a la gente.

Hasta ahora…

Caigo de espaladas en la cama con mis brazos extendidos, contengo la respiración y cierro los ojos, expulso suavemente al aire en mis pulmones, lo hago repetidas veces. Mi interior parece calmarse, entonces me decido a darme una ducha, una larga y fría.

Necesito despejar mi mente.

 _–"¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"–_ Suspiro, mientras el agua golpea mi rostro con fuerzas, mis parpados se entreabren y no puedo evitar plantearme una opción _–"¿Marcharme?"–_ La respuesta me golpea sin piedad _–"No puedo irme, le he hecho una promesa al señor Inu Taisho y necesito el dinero. Lo necesito, para ayudar a Kohaku. ¿Sera mejor olvidarlo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? O tal vez él ya esté pensando en despedirme…. Y si esto… ¿ese beso, es solo un juego?"–_ mi labio inferior tiembla, cierro la llave con brusquedad _–"Después de todo el señor Inu me lo ha advertido, Sesshōmaru tiene pensado formas sucias para hacerme renunciar–_ algo en mí se siente decepcionado, no sé lo que es, pero rápidamente cambio ese sentimiento por la rabia _– ¡Es un bastardo, no me iré! ¡No dejare que me humilles de esa forma! ¡Te demostrare quien soy!"_

Camino con fiereza hacia mi mesa de noche, mi vista se posa sobre la perrilla del primer cajón, lo abro y de su interior saco una pequeña libreta.

Es mi desusado diario, la vieja y desgastada pegatina de Mulan aun brilla, en su portada y mi nombre armado con letras de colores diferentes…

Cuantos recuerdos.

Es una puerta al pasado, cuyas memorias son igual de dolorosos, como la primera vez que la tinta mancho con mi puño sus páginas.

–Desde este momento, anotare cada cosa que pase. Juro por mi hermano que si vuelves a utilizarme de esa manera, me las pagaras, Sesshōmaru Taisho. Me las vas a pagar– Mi voz sale firme, dura y llena de convicción, mientras mi mente comienza a enhebrar un plan para hacerte tragar, todo el mal trato que me has dedicado en estos días. Empezando por tu bendita camisa–No te quedara más remedio que resignarte Taisho– mi boca se curva en una sonrisa malvada, mientras mis ojos resplandecen mirando aquella prenda en el interior del paquete.

La tomo entre mis manos, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de mis dedos palidecen.

–De buena gana te la arrojaría tal y como está en la cara–Mascullo entre dientes, pero mi cerebro racional logra detenerme. Recuerdo que mi madre solía tener una mezcla especial para cierto tipo de cosas, entre ellas estaba esas manchas casi imposibles de sacar.

La busco y me pongo en marcha.

–Dejare esta cosa más blanca que las alas de un ángel.

Sonrió victoriosa.

…

Sesshōmaru masajeo con fuerza la pálida piel, de sus cienes la arrugues de su frente estaba tan fruncida que parecía, una pasa de uvas vieja.

Estaba molesto y con un dolor de cabeza de los cojones y la irritante quejadera de su hermano, no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

 _–Agh. Porque siempre tengo que ser el culpable._

–No juegues conmigo Inuyasha y dime la verdad

 _– ¿Por qué demonios aria algo así ha? Soy el menos interesado en ver tu cara de amargado, Sesshōmaru. Ve y dile a Miroku o es que ya has olvidado que él está con sus bromitas todo el tiempo_ \- fue lo último que el vicepresidente alcanzo a escuchar ya que, su hermanito corto la llamada con tal fuerza, que juraría que el artefacto habría salido herido, al igual que su oído derecho.

De inmediato marco el número de su, pronto ex abogado.

 _– ¿Buena?_

–Miroku ¿Qué le pusiste a mi bebida?- directo al grano. El aludido, rio a través de la línea, lo que provoco una subida en la furia del Taisho–Eres un estúpido. No sabes lo que has hecho–bramo.

 _–¿Eh? –_ su risa de detuvo _– ¿Por qué ocurrió?_ –con preocupación.

–Dime donde estas. Iré a hablar contigo personalmente.

Miroku trago duro _–De camino a casa_ -Hubo una breve pausa– _iré para haya_. _Se gentil conmigo_ –rogo, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el pitido de la llamada finalizada.

Sesshōmaru se encontraba sentado, en su oficina con nada más que el silencio sepulcral rodeándolo, sus orbes doradas brillando con instinto animal, como una peligrosa criatura que era capaz de matar a su abogado.

Paso con fuerzas los dedos a través de sus cabellos, descargando de esa forma la frustración que tenía, suspiro pesadamente.

Miroku tardaría un par de minutos en llegar, por lo que decidió darse una ducha rápida, en menos de diez minutos ya estaba limpio y cambiado, además que de que el futuro difunto abogado, hacia acto de presencia.

–Jefe

Los ojos de Sesshōmaru resplandecieron con irritación, retorció entre sus dedos la botella importada.

–Dime en este instante ¿Qué le pusiste?–La botella cayo con tal presión sobre la mesa, que el recién llegado logro sobresaltarse.

Miroku paso salivo y se sintieron como cuchillas desgarrando su garganta–Es como una droga, que te brinda la sensación de estar borracho. Es inofensiva para el organismo y su duración es de solo unos minutos– fue una breve explicación, sin irse por las ramas, tal como a su jefe le gustaba, cuanto más directo mejor.

El Taisho lo observo sumido en silencio desde su posición, como si estuviera analizando múltiples opciones.

–Eres un Estúpido–Escupió y el abogado se sintió a través del insulto, ciertamente aliviado. El silencio en su jefe era signo de peligro, mucho más que las hirientes palabras.–Me has provocado un mal innecesario– declaro y su mano derecha descanso sobre el perfil de su barbilla. El dirigido, parpadeo sin comprender–He montado un espectáculo, besando a esa mujer en el pasillo.

¡Vaya!

–¿Mujer?–el abogado pregunto con ojos sorprendidos– ¿Qué mujer? ¿Te refieres a tu secretaria?–Sesshōmaru asintió, con una impasible mirada–¿Aome?– cabeceó por segunda vez, frunciendo el gesto.

¡Doble Vaya!

Miroku sin palabras, esto era nuevo.

Los ojos del jurista se encontraron con los de Sesshōmaru, ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio por lagos segundos.

–¿Ahora entiendes lo que provocaste?–recibió un cabeceo por parte del otro, su labio inferior tembló emitiendo una respuesta.

–¿Qué aras?–Carraspeo el pelinegro, acomodándose en el asiento.

El Taisho alzo una ceja–¿Qué are?–repitió con cierta burla–Tu eres el culpable, soluciona este problema mañana mismo. Deshazte de esta mujer–siseo enardecido.

Después de todo era una excelente excusa para no volver a verla. La inquietud que despertaba en el esa mujer, le disgustaba de sobre manera, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella los más mundanos instintos lo doblegaban.

–No puedo hacerlo– Sesshōmaru lo observo, de la forma en que lo hacía cada vez que alguien no acataba sus órdenes– Tu padre la protege y antes de sacarla a ella, me despedirá a mí–Razono–Además… ella me causa cierta tristeza–Capto la atención del Taisho, quien pensaba que era el único en incomodarse, evidentemente se había equivocado–¿Acaso tú no lo sientes?– los ojos del moreno parecían analizarlo en silencio.

–En absoluto–le hace un desprecio, recibiendo un cabeceo por parte del licenciado.

Se inclinó de hombros, soltando un suspiro–Tratare de hablar con ella, pero no puedo echarla– alego con el rostro ensombrecido, Sesshōmaru echo la cabeza hacia atrás como un gesto resignado–De todas maneras si esta ofendida, lo más probable es que ella misma renuncie por su cuenta–hizo un breve pausa, observando la nada pensativo– Y si se queda, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que sus nervios no aguanten tu mal carácter.

Sesshōmaru lo fulmino con la mirada, en cambio Miroku sonrió divertido–De todas formas soluciona esta tontería de la manera en que te apetezca.

–Okey. Y lamento lo de la broma. –Dijo este colocándose de pie, seguidamente, guardo las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

–Solo abstente de hacerlas–sugirió, tomando un folder leyó su tapa y segundos después lo resguardo en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

Su asesor sonrió.

–No seas aguafiestas–murmuro burlón–Ahora que lo pienso la Señorita Aome es guapa–admitió frotándose la barbilla con la yema de sus dedos– ¿o lo negaras?- inquirió con cierto aire de picardía, con claras intenciones de picar a su jefe.

–No digas tonterías.

Miroku sonrió y se alejó caminando a la salida, agitando la mano al aire.

Se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta, para verlo por encima de su hombro –Dulces sueños, jefecito– canturreo en forma burlona con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño.

–Debí despedirlo.

…

Cuando el Señor Inu Taisho, regreso a su hogar la primera persona con la que se encontró fue con su hijo menor, Inuyasha, este caminaba en círculos por el salón, como si fuera un animalillo enjaulado, su aire desaliñado y sus cejas fruncidas, le hicieron enterarse de que estaba muy enfadado, además de que escupía maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

El mayor suspiro negando con suavidad– ¿Problemas con tu hermano?–Inquiero con aire preocupado Inu.

Su hijo se detuvo al oír su voz– Fhe, medio hermano– refunfuño por lo bajo.

–Inuyasha–Advirtió, recordándole que le molestaba que se llamasen así el uno al otro.

El aludido bufo cruzándose de brazos–Está empeñado en culparme en todo lo que le pase ¡Agg!

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?–indago mientras desajustaba el nudo de su corbata, para seguidamente quitarse su elegante saco y arrojarlo sobre el sillón más cercano.

Arrugo la nariz, observo la figura de su padre observándolo con impaciencia–¡No lo sé, Miroku hizo de las suyas y él pensó que fui yo!

–Tendré que hablar con el mañana– Inuyasha asintió, convencido de la severidad con la que su ´padre trataría al escurridizo abogado, lo cierto era que sus bromas no siempre resultaban divertidas, más aun cuando se generaban malentendidos de este calibre entre los temperamentales hermanos Taisho.

–¡Oye padre dile algo a Sesshōmaru también! Pronto comenzare a trabajar ahí, no quiero tener que lidiar con el–murmuro.

–Sí, Inuyasha–suspiro las palabras– _"Estos niños cuando maduraran"_

–Tōga querido, bienvenido–la cálida voz de Izayoi captó la atención de ambos hombres –¿Terminaste temprano el día de hoy?–el nombrado asintió con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro, al verla–Me alegra verte en casa para la cena–esta se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios.

–Izayoi– la lamo encantada sosteniéndose con fuerzas de la curvilínea cintura de esta–Estas preciosa–susurro coqueto, la mujer se ruborizo levemente, porque a pesar de llevar varios años de casados, él podía hacerla sentir como una quinceañera.

–Ah, dios– Inuyasha se retiró algo incómodo, por ver a sus padres actuar como dos empalagosos.

La mujer rio–¿Qué le sucede?–inquirió con curiosidad.

–Solo está molesto–fue la corta respuesta que recibió.

–Oh.

El Taisho aprovecho la oportunidad de verse a solas, para apoderarse de los carnosos y adictivos labios de su esposa, que esta correspondió gustosa pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello, intensificando de esta manera el encuentro.

Lamentablemente la falta de aire los obligo a detenerse.

–Te amo–dijo este pegando la amplitud de su frente, a la de su delicada mujer.

Lo mirada de ambos, brillo de emoción.

Izayoi sonrió–Y yo a ti mi amor…–respondió.

Nuevamente sus labios volvieron a unirse.

…

La vida en la segunda planta de la mansión transcurría tranquila, especialmente para un pequeño niño que se divertía en su propio mundo de fantasías, cubierto por docenas de juguetes, lápices y crayones.

Estaba demasiado silencioso, para sorpresa de los adultos.

Shippo era conocido por ser inquieto y sumamente rimbombante, pero también le daba vida a la familia, al ser el único nieto que el señor Toga tenia, por el momento, así que recibía toda la atención que se le podía brindar a un niño de su edad o quizás más.

–¡Shippo es hora de lavarte las manos, la cena esta lista!–anuncio la figura de su madre, desde el marguen de la puerta.

Observo a su pequeño dándole la espalda, sentado de rodillas sobre la alfombra, siendo rodeado por cientos de juguetes desordenados por el suelo.

–¡Enseguida voy mami!– grito este desde su rincón, en la cual se encontraba jugando con figuras de superhéroes echas de plástico.

Kikyo suspiro.

–Anda diablillo–llamo divertida, el menor voltea a verla, se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella–Tu abuelo ya está aquí, si terminas de ordenar le pediré que te cuente una historia antes de dormir.

–¡Abuelito!–chillo emocionado y sin demorar un segundo más recogió cada juguete y lo coloco en su caja–¡Listo mami!–proclamo con voz inocente, sus ojitos brillaron de emoción, al ver a la mujer sonreír con agradecimiento.

–Muy bien mi vida–Alago enternecida –A cenar y luego el cuento– respondió esta y al finalizar lo cargo entre sus brazos para llevarlo consigo al comedor.

–¡Abuelo!–El niño técnicamente salto de entre los brazos de su madre, para correr a abrazar al mayor de los Taisho– ¡Abuelito! ¡Mami dijo que podías contarme una historia si limpiaba mi habitación y así lo hice abuelo!

–Vale, solo espera a que tu abuelo termine de cenar.

El rostro del pequeño, se contrajo en una sonrisa.

…

Miroku detuvo de repente su andar, quedando frente a la entrada de su apartamento, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de lado, mientras que su mirada azulina se ocultó tras la estreches de sus parpados, pensativo rebusco en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, un preciado papel.

–Tal y como lo sospechaba–murmuro con seriedad para sí mismo mientras leía con total atención, los efectos secundarios de las pastillas, que había puesto en la bebida de su jefe–Mareos, Náuseas, Fatiga, dolor de cabeza… Aturdimiento–Su mirada brillo repleta de diversión–No dice nada de besar a tu secretaria. ¡Ah pillín! Y echándome la culpa a mí– alego con complicidad, soltando una risilla, guardo el papel de nuevo en su lugar e ingreso sin más a su apartamento– ¡Ya regrese!–anuncio con entusiasmo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba aun lado.

Sango asomo la cabeza desde la cocina, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios–Bienvenido a casa– respondió, para seguidamente regresar a sus labores culinarias.

…

 _Martes_

–¡Buenos días Aome!– saludo una animada Sango, quien se encontraba esperando el ascensor, la azabache corrió hacia ella, para saludarla de igual forma.

–Sango, hola buenos días.

–¿Lista para otro día de trabajo?–inquirió con entusiasmo, Sango era quizás la persona más animada que Aome había conocido en su vida, siempre la encontraba sonriendo y dispuesta a ofrecer su ayuda a los demás, pero sobre todos sus palabras lograban animarte.

La azabache asintió, con una sonrisa en la cara–Mejor que nunca.

–¡Me alegra verte de tan buen ánimo!–confeso, en ese intente el levador llego y ambas se montaron en su interior.

–Para serte sincera creo que hoy será un gran día- esta dijo soltando un suspiro, la mirada de Aome brillo con esperanza.

–No puede ser tanta alegría en ti. ¿Conociste a alguien?–inquirió asombrada la castaña.

–¡Que cosas dices Sango, claro que no!–respondió a la defensiva, ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas.

–De acuerdo solo decía. De todas formas me alegra verte tan feliz amiga.

–¿Nos veremos más tarde para el almuerzo?–esquivo el tema, aprovechando la interrupción del sonido del elevador anunciando su apertura.

Ya que era ella quien debía bajar primero.

–Seguro. ¿Kōga ira por ti?

–No lo creo debe llevar su auto al mecánico, así que yo iré a buscarte– respondió esta segundos antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse, llevándose a Sango consigo.

 _–"Vamos Aome, no es tan difícil. Ya te han besado antes, solo actúa normal"_

–Higurashi.

–¡Sesshōmaru!–se abofeteo mentalmente a si misma–¡Digo Señor Taisho buenos días!–hizo una reverencia demasiado llamativa.

 _–"¡Normal Aome! ¡Normal!"_

Sin embargo el aludido ignoro por completo su nerviosismo, y la familiaridad con la que había sido tratado, las azabache noto que su semblante seguía siendo aún más severo que antes–Necesito que lleves estos documentos, a Bankotsu en presidencia, luego quiero verte en mi oficina– la orden fue corta y sumamente directa, pero algo en el tono de _Ms arrogante_ la hizo estremecerse.

Aome comprendió que las cosas seguían igual, o peor que antes y que seguramente aún seguía con intenciones de echarla, eso la hizo enfadarse, confirmando que aquel suceso en el día de ayer, no fue más que una vil jugarreta.

Un grave error.

La morena curvo una sonrisa que al Taisho, no le agrado, fue como una invitación a luchar–Como ordene el Señor–farfullo y se retiró antes de que este pudiera decir algo al respecto de su evidente tono sarcástico.

 _–"Ya verás desgraciado"_

 _–"Mujer insolente"_

Fueron las breves líneas en el pensamiento de los dos.

Presiono con brusquedad la llamada al ascensor, bufo con impaciencia, las puertas de este se abrieron de par en par revelando a un joven que, hasta ahora, jamás había visto.

Y por su porte tan elegante, dudaba que fuera un empleado más de la empresa.

–Bendita sea la cuna donde naciste preciosa.

La mente de Aome quedo en blanco y su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

El muchacho, tomo con total atrevimiento la mano de la Higurashi para depositar un casto beso sobre la piel de su dorso.

Esta la retiro con una mezcla de incredibilidad y enfado–¿Pero que-?

Pero se vio interrumpida por la seductora voz del extraño–Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Mugen Byakuya ¿y usted hermosa mujer?

–¡Oiga, como se atreve!–La mirada de la morena se encendió–¡No sea tan atrevido quiere!–lo reto.

El aludido se vio sorprendido ante la reacción de la jovencita.

–Veo que no sabes quién soy-

–No y no me interesa- Aome lo dejo solo y con las palabras en los labios, ya que rápidamente se escabullo, por un costado para tomar el artefacto.

…

–¿Le sucede algo señorita? Parece molesta– inquiero el apuesto Bankotsu con aire de preocupación.

La nombrada bufo por lo bajo–Me he encontrado con un pervertido en el elevador–respondió con visible molestia.

–¿Un pervertido? ¿Pero quién? ¿Le ha hecho algo?–la joven se vio acorralada por varias preguntas formuladas en tan poco tiempo.

–Ehh. Un tal Byakuya

Bankotsu rio.

–No, señorita ese tal Byakuya es un accionista de la empresa, creo que es uno de los principales–el color abandono el cuerpo de la joven–Para usted debió ser muy incómodo, porque no lo conoce, pero para las demás mujeres que trabajan aquí es común verlo coquetear.

–¿Ac-Accionista?

El moreno asintió.

–El aporta mucho dinero para la empresa–agrego sin ser consiente de los estragos por los que estaba pasando la diminuta figura de la Higurashi.

 _–"¿Qué he hecho?"–_

–¡Es mi fin!-exclamó con preocupación, deslizándose con desanimo a través de la pared más cercana.–¡Lo insulte!

La risa de Bankotsu atrajo la atención de la joven, esta lo observo con las cejas fruncidas, pensando que se estaba riendo de su desgracia–No se preocupe señorita usted no es la primera, ni la última, además el Señor Byakuya no es rencoroso–Aome parpadeo asombrada–No va a pasarle nada–se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído–aquí entre nos, él ha ganado tantas bofetadas, que podría estar en un libro de records – esto último lo dijo en un tono de broma, que milagrosamente logro relajarla.

Aome suspiro.

–Entonces le debo una disculpa– se dijo a si misma pensativa, Bankotsu cabeceo una afirmación retomando su postura–Debo irme, con permiso–hizo una ligera reverencia y salió a toda prisa.

–Esta mujer llega a ser sorprendente–razono el moreno una vez que esta, se había perdido en el interior del extenso pasillo.

…

–Esta es una oportunidad que no debemos dejar pasar, tú mismo me lo dijiste hace unas semanas, expandir nuestras líneas de negocios, ingresar a otros terrenos, nos aria más fuertes.

–Lo sé, pero debo estudiarlo con tranquilidad.

Byakuya tiro el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo de la silla–Hazlo pero no te demores o el cliente podría buscar a la competencia–advirtió.

El Taisho suspiro, observando la puerta translucida de su despacho, recordó que su secretaria ya debía estar de vuelta–¿Quieres algo de beber? –ofreció.

–Un café no me vendría nada mal, tuve una noche agitada–respondió este, con un doble sentido oculto tras sus palabras.

Sesshōmaru ignoro el tono y llamo ordeno a través de su interlocutor.

–Higurashi, trae un café y un té a mi oficina cuanto antes - le ordeno.

–Sí, señor– se escuchó la enérgica voz de su secretaria.

–Parece animada, su voz me recuerda a alguien-comento distraído Byakuya con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, Sesshōmaru arqueo una ceja en cuestión.

En ese mismo momento Aome ingresaba.

–A ella…-susurro risueño mientras observaba con descaro la figura de la azabache.

La mirada de Sesshōmaru se ensombreció, había entendido perfectamente la referencia de su colega, e instintivamente Byakuya lo miro directamente a los ojos, y fue como si hubiera recibido una descarga a través de toda su espina dorsal.

Un presentimiento floto a su alrededor, lo que lo hizo sonreír con cierto aire de diversión.

–Nos volvemos a ver…-hablo coqueto, Aome se movió incomoda mientras deposita las tazas sobre la amplitud de la mesa.

Ella quería disculparse, pero la coquetería de aquel hombre no la dejaba y al contrario solo quería golpearlo.

La azabache forzó una amable sonrisa, pero no emitió palabra alguna.

– Déjanos a solas Higurashi.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Aome se sintió agradecida por el mal genio de su jefe, tanta fue su gratitud que le dio una sincera sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina.

Byakuya se giró por completo para verla marchar, una vez que la perdió de vista, su atención regreso al Taisho–Creo que estoy enamorado…–suspiro encantado.

–No digas tonterías.-lo corto con la mirada seria.

Su ya espera respuesta no alarmo al contrario, en cambio su tono de voz fastidiado logro hacerlo sonreír.

–Sera mejor volver al trabajo.

Ambos se quedaron discutiendo detalles y más detalles sobre sus negocios y planes a futuro, para Sesshōmaru era algo extraño el tener que admitir que a pesar de que Byakuya fuera un completo caos, tenía buen ojo para los negocios, jamás llegaba a la empresa con las manos, vacías… pero en cuanto a cerrar tratos se refiere, nadie superba al Lord Taisho.

Sesshōmaru podía jactarse de ser el mejor en eso.

Despacho al accionista lo más rápido que pudo, para seguidamente llamar a su secretaria.

Aome se presentó ante él, con una bolsa repleta de estampas de flores, el nerviosismo de la muchacha era escasamente evidente ante sus ojos, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en verlo, y le disgustaba saber, que no sentía una pizca de intimidación.

–Señor Taisho, tenga– esta le extendió el paquete hacia su persona, mientras lo observaba directamente a la cara– Es su camisa, le he limpiado tal y como me lo ordeno–informo la joven y su boca paso a ser tan solo una línea cuando este la cogió para revelarla de su interior.

La sorpresa en el Taisho fue muy bien ocultada, su camisa estaba, reluciente, impoluta, como nueva.

Miro a la joven quien seguía con la misma serenidad de siempre, regreso su vista a la prenda para estudiarla con más cuidado, era suya y autentica, ya que sus iniciales estaban perfecta y elegantemente bordadas en el lado interior de la manga izquierda.

 _–"S.T"_

–¿Está todo bien Señor?–inquirió ansiosa.

Sesshōmaru se tragó su orgullo, una dos y hasta tres veces, antes de responder con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La morena sonrió evidentemente satisfecha, para alimento de su irritación.

–Disculpe señor, le eh interrumpido ¿Usted quería hablarme de algo?

Sesshōmaru la observo por largos segundos, la tranquilidad de la mujer le molestaba, como podía están más campante que una lechuga, actuando como si nada, después de lo que ocurrió ayer entre los dos.

¿Y porque él estaba tan molesto por ello? Debía estar feliz, por no tener que deberle explicaciones y agradecer la actitud desinteresada de la mujer.

–Señorita Higurashi, sobre lo que sucedió ayer–

Aome gimió–No se preocupe Señor–rio nerviosa, mientras meneaban la mano derecha restándole importancia–Ya lo había olvidado y sé que a usted también le gustaría eso.

Sesshōmaru, ratifico su glacial mirada sobre la imagen de la morena.

Tenía sus razones para estar molesto

1- Se había tomado el atrevimiento de interrumpirlo. Cuanta mala educación

2- Aun ni olvidaba el hecho de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

3- Tenía que ser el, el desinteresado, pero no la mujer se daba las ínfulas de superada. ¡Olvidarse si cómo no! Era un Taisho, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría olvidarlo.

4- Ella seguía actuando con indiferencia a su mal trato.

5- Esa falda gris obscura le quedaba muy bien.

6- Olvidar la razón anterior.

–De acuerdo, me alegra saber que conoces el lugar que te corresponde, de lo contrario me vería obligado a tomar medidas drásticas–Escueto y la joven se estremeció a causa de sus palabras, sin embargo el susto solo de duro escasos segundos, porque nuevamente ella estaba mirándolo con aquella osadía, que volvía loco a su sistema nervioso

–Sí, señor lo sé.

–Ahora prepárame un café y puedes irte a almorzar–recibió un cabeceo por parte de la azabache, antes de desaparecer segundos después.

 _–"¡No lo soporto! Arrogante, engreído"–_

 _–_ Pero que cara traes- canturreo divertido un recién llegado y conocido joven.

–Kōga, ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Dejaste el auto en el taller?

El moreno asintió mientras, le seguía de cerca los pasos– Pero teme que estaremos sin el por un par de días… unas dos semanas–suspiro con desanimo, él había intentado hacer lo posible para que el mecánico se diera prisa, pero había otros arreglos antes del suyo.

–Bueno, pero no te preocupes podemos compartir el taxi o viajar en bus.

–Sí, ah por cierto, hablado de eso hoy no poder acompañarte a casa, tengo que llevar unos informes a un viejito en el centro.

La azabache rio-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.

Ambos tomaron el montacargas y bajaron hasta la cafetería de la empresa, Kōga se separó de ella para hablar con su superior, Aome preparo personalmente el café de su jefe, tal y como era su obligación, mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera a punto, la conversación de unos colegas llamo su atención.

 _–Se dice que el fantasma de esa mujer aun ronda por aquí_

 _–No digas eso, me asusta._

 _–El espíritu aparece en las noches y ataca a lo que están solos_

 _–Oh, no._

 _–No volveré a trabajar hasta tarde._

–¿Un fantasma?– Aome palideció, seguidamente se percató de lo tonta que sonaba la idea, así que se obligó a si misma a olvidarlo.–Q-Que tontería-bufo en voz baja.

Pero no fue tan fácil alejar la idea de su mente, no como le hubiera gustado, había crecido en un templo y toda su familia estaba relacionada con leyendas que involucraban a seres de otro mundo, de niña siempre escuchaba ruidos extraños en la casa.

Trago fuerte, su mano tembló y debido a eso la pequeña taza de porcelana fina vibro sobre sí misma, causando un tenue pero aun así fastidiaste sonido

–¿Acaso pretende licuarlo Higurashi?

–¿Ah?–Aome parpadeo confundida, la mirada seria del Taisho la hizo regresar a la realidad–No señor lo siento–deposito la pequeña taza frente a él.

Sesshōmaru enarco una ceja–¿Qué le sucede?

–Ag, un tic nervioso-respondió sonriendo avergonzada, porque de ninguna manera iba a decirle que estaba aterrada por la idea de toparse con un fantasma.

–Que su tic no derrame mi bebida la próxima vez– ataco este, observando como su preciado café había manchado el platillo.

Aome reprimió un insulto.

Sonrió falsamente–No volverá a pasar–aseguro.

 _–"Igh debí arrogarte la taza en la cara, patán, hijo de tu c-"_

 _–_ Podría dejar de mirarme como si estuviera insultándome, Higurashi.

Aome dio un pequeño respingo, dio pasos hacia atrás y se sonrió con una mezcla de nerviosismo y vergüenza–¿Quién yo? Insultarlo, jamás no me atrevería a ser tal cosa. Me retiro-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó a toda prisa.

Sesshōmaru sonrió de lado

 _–"¿Qué voy hacer con esta mujer?"–_

…

La hora del almuerzo, finalmente llego poco a poco la empresa fue quedando vacía, Aome comió en compañía de Sango, Miroku, Kōga esta vez optaron por un local de comidas rápidas, cada uno pidió un refresco y un emparedado, la azabache fue la primera en terminar y en regresar a la empresa en compañía de Kōga, su jefe tenía una reunión en cuestión de minutos y ella no quería llegar tarde, sobre todo para no tener que aguantar su desagradable ceño fruncido.

Tiempo después tanto ella como su jefe estaban en la sala de juntas, que poco a poco se fue llenando de rostro conocidos y no tanto, Aome tomo nota de todo y sobre todo, si en algo era buena y que podía jactarse ante cualquiera, era de su práctica memoria, le permitía armar luego informes muy detallados sobre el asunto.

Quizás así el Sr Arrogante, dejara de menospreciarla, ella era buena en su trabajo, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil reconocerlo?

Resoplo exasperada, los mechones de su flequillo se movieron escurridizos.

¡Madre mía sí que eran aburridas estas juntas!

¿Cómo podían estar tantas horas hablando de la misma cosa?

Aome no lo entendía, pero pudo presenciar con sus propios ojos la capacidad e inteligencia de su jefe para conversar al grupo entero, al final de la reunión todos habían aceptado la idea de involucrarse en otras áreas.

–Quiero el informe para hoy.

–¿Hoy?– pero debía regresar a su casa su hermano estaría solo y este documento le llevaría más horas de las que debería.

–Acaso no escucho.

Apretó los puños–Si, señor lo tendrá hoy mismo-respondió casi entre dientes.

Aome fulmino con la mirada la espalda del Taisho e incluso le regalo, una infantil muestra de desprecio, sacando la lengua.

 _–"Será que piensa hacerme su esclava, explotarme"_

Sin perder más tiempo renegando para sus adentros, tecleo y teclo de una forma extrema y casi inhumana, por el simple hecho de no dejar tanto tiempo solo a su hermano, muy de vez en cuando, le dirigía una mirada de completo odio a la elegante puerta que la separaba de la vista de su jefe, quien por cierto se había encerrado en esta y no volvió dar señales de vida.

A este paso se hicieron las 8 de la noche, su departamento había quedado completamente vacío, la hora laboral había terminado, pero la azabache en cambio estaba ultimando los detalles del bendito informe.

Estaba de más decir que había maldecido al Taisho un centenar de veces, y dudaba sino, se le había escapada un insulto entre las líneas del proyecto.

 _"Señor arrogante"_

 _"Cubo de hilo andante"_

 _"¡Jefe mis ovarios!"_

Bufo, al mismo tiempo en que sus extremidades se estiraban, por encima de su cabeza para seguidamente tronar relajadas.

Había terminado e impreso todo y para su sorpresa su _adorable jefe_ mostraba la cara.

–Aquí tiene señor el informe completo y detallado.

El nombrado le dedico una suspicaz mirada, Aome sintió el incontrolable deseo de golpear su viril rostro.

Observo la imprenta de manera superficial–Bien–escueto.

¿Bien?

Aome estrecho la mirada, después de todo el tiempo y el trabajo que le llevo, solo bien.

Ah se juró a si misma golpearlo un día de estos.

El Taisho se retiró sin más, Aome dejó escapar un suspiro exhausto, camino con prisa hacia el elevador más cercano.

No fue una sorpresa, no encontrar a nadie más que el portero y un par de guardias rondando el edificio, se colocó sobre la vereda, e hizo un gesto con la mano al primer taxi que diviso.

–buenas noches Señorita. ¿A dónde la llevo?

-Buenas noches, ah- no espere creo que olvide mi cartera- murmuro exasperada, giro sobre su cuerpo–¡Maldición!– se quejó con molestia estaba llegando sumamente tarde a casa–Ah porque todo me tiene que pasar a mí-suspiro, retomando sus pasos al interior.

El guarda le sonrió al reconocerla.

–Olvide mi bolso en la oficina– comento antes de que este la interrogué, recibió un asentimiento y las puertas le fueron abiertas–No demorare.

–Genial Aome donde tienes la cabeza-se dijo a si misma-con razón tu jefe piensa que eres una hueca. ¡Oh vamos! ¡No puede ser cierto! –fueron sus palabras al encontrase con el servicio de elevadores desactivados, gruñendo tomo las escaleras–Bueno al menos esto contara como ejercicio– se dijo a si misma mirando la fila interminable de escalones.

Veinte minutos después ya había recuperado su bolso y estaba de regreso, suspiro cansada tantos sube y baja terminaría por matarla.

 _PLAF_

Aome se detuvo de inmediato, la sangre dejo de drenar a través de su cuerpo, volteo el rostro asustado en dirección al sonido, a tan solo unos pasos de ella, se encontraba un pequeño almacén, con la puerta entre abierta.

Un nuevo sonido la hizo sobresaltarse, entonces recordó la historia del fantasma, y su cuerpo parecía reusarse a salir de ahí, jadeo con las piernas temblorosas y aunque su mente decía _vete_ otra parte de si le pedía quedarse y echar un vistazo, dio primero un paso y luego otro, estiro la mano derecha hacia la madera de la puerta y la empujo con suavidad.

La mente y su cuerpo se llenaron de alivio al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

Dejo escapar un auténtico suspiro de alivio.

Lo siguiente que Aome pudo ver fue una bola negra salir disparad, frente a sus ojos, no supo distinguir si se trataba de un fantasma o un animal, para cuando quiso reaccionar su cuerpo se había impulsado hacia atrás producto del sustos, sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda ya que esta choco con la barandilla de apoyo, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y un grito de horror se atoro en su garganta.

Por instinto cerro los ojos esperando su fin, pero a cambio sintió un par de brazos fuertes, aferrándose a su cintura, impidiendo así la brutal caída.

–¡Estás loca! ¿Acaso pretendes matarte?–Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al reconocer el dueño de tan indiscutible timbre de voz.

Su mirada severa y su ceño fruncido, la llenaron de alivio.

Estaba viva, la había salvado.

–Sesshōmaru–la azabache susurro el nombre, como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

Técnicamente así fue, el hombre a quien estuvo maldiciendo todo el día, la había salvado de una muerte segura.

El la detallo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, como buscando insignias de que se encontraba bien, la respiración de Aome estaba completamente descontrolada, pero ya no estaba segura de que si era por el susto, o por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y aun aferrado su cintura.

El pareció percatarse de esto, ya que la soltó.

–¿Se encuentra bien?-inquirió esta vez neutral y recobrando la compostura.

–Sí, gracias– respondió en un susurro.

–Debería ver a un médico–sugirió.

–No, no es necesario estoy bien.

Sesshōmaru asintió.

–La llevare a su casa–Aome ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de negarse, porque él ya estaba descendiendo por las escaleras, no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo–Señorita Higurashi, al parecer es usted una zona de desastres … y me siento arrastrado– susurro el Taisho.

Aome no lo escucho.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

La noche en la ciudad de Tokio, era tranquilo el ambiente agradable, ideal para realizar una caminata o salir a comer con familiares o amigos y si tenías suerte con tu pareja.

Aome le había dado las indicaciones para llegar a su hogar temporal, el viaje hasta entonces había sido casi incomodo, a pesar de que ella había insistido en que no debía tomarse la molestia de traerla, nada podía hacer cambiar de parecer al Taisho.

Este simplemente la ignoro, para seguidamente abrirle la puerta del auto, Aome tenía que admitir que a pesar de tener el carácter de un _dictador_ , su querido jefe podría llegar a ser todo un caballero.

Sería el hombre ideal, sino fuera la reencarnación de Hitler, pero sin el bigote _._

–No encuentro palabras para agradecer el que me haya salvado–escucho la voz de la morena su lado, como un tenue susurro.

Sesshōmaru la observo de reojo, ella lucia nerviosa y avergonzada, presionando el borde de la falda, los nudillos ya blancos le hicieron saber que estaba incomoda–No es necesario, solo hice lo que debería, pero la próxima vez sea más cuidadosa–respondió este neutral.

Aome sonrió para sí misma, de una forma en que no fue capaz de descifrar–Sí, señor lamento causarle molestias –Ella dijo sonando afligida.

Sesshōmaru hizo un mohín, no le gustaba la forma en que lo hacía sentirse. Él no era un hombre amable, tampoco sumamente grosero, solo le gustaba decir las cosas como eran, aunque sonara hostil. No tenía de que retractarse, pero…

¿Porque esta mujer podría incomodarlo, ante sus propias frases?

Alejo esa absurda sensación de su mente–Hn–fue el monosílabo que salió de sus labios antes de asentir, con el gesto encogido.

El motor del auto se detuvo frente al complejo departamental de Kōga, Sesshōmaru le dio una mirada ligera al barrio, era limpio y agradable a simple vista.

Aome lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro–Muchas gracias por traerme señor-se despidió de forma amable–Buenas noches señor Taisho- y antes de que este bajara para abrirle la puerta, ella ya lo había dejado a solas.

La observo hasta verla ingresar–Buenas noches Higurashi–puso nuevamente el auto en marcha, pero el sonido de alguien llamándolo desde el cristal, lo obligo a detenerse.

Sesshōmaru alzo una ceja interrogante, la morena lucia agitada como si hubiera corrido para detenerlo.

La ventanilla bajo con lentitud.

Aome sonrió avergonzada.

–Siento molestarlo de nuevo, pero me gustaría invitarle un café–Sesshōmaru oculto muy bien la sorpresa, la mirada de la azabache se movía incomoda y apenada–Quiero decir, n-no hora, sino cuando usted pueda, c-como una muestra de mi-

–El viernes después del trabajo– el corto–Sea puntual.

Aome se sintió momentáneamente perdida, así que respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Sesshōmaru se marchó después de esto.

…

 _Miércoles_

La mañana llego con rapidez a la mansión de los Taisho, casi toda la familia se encontraba desayunando- a excepción de Sesshōmaru quien lo hacia con un café o té en la oficina, por lo tanto siempre salía desde muy temprano- para comenzar otro duro día de trabajo, este sería el primer día en que Inuyasha fuera a la empresa con intenciones de trabajar y no solo para firmar papeles.

Se presencia era importante, ya que se aproximaba el día del festival _"Jidai Matsuri"_ y la prensa o demás accionistas no verían con buenos ojos su falta de asistencia, pero sobre todo era importante porque a partir de ahora tenían un manos un gran proyecto publicitario, una reconocida cantante a nivel mundial, había pedido sus servicios para promocionar su próximo disco, esta alegaba que sería el éxito del año y para lógralo requería de la mejor de las empresas publicitarias y esa no era nada más y nada menos que la de los Taisho.

Inu, fue muy estricto y sincero con el menor de sus hijos, no quería disputas entre hermanos, si tenían algún problema por el cual discutir tenían que hacerlo fuera de la empresa y sobre todo lejos de la vista de los demás empleados, aunque estos por su parte ya tenían conocimiento de la temperamental relación entre los hermanos, porque cuando la guerra comenzaba.

¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Inuyasha había captado a regañadientes, él era el menos interesado en verle la cara a su hermano- razón por la cual su oficina, estaba lo suficientemente lejos- pero tenía el temperamento de un huracán, así que sería difícil no contestar a su tono arrogante y autoritario.

A Inuyasha no le gustaba ser dominado.

A Sesshōmaru no le gustaba ser desobedecido.

–Ten un buen día en la escuela y pórtate bien Shippo- se despidió este dejando un casto beso en la frente de pequeño y otro en los labios de su bella esposa.

–¡Que tengas suerte en tu primer día guapo!– Kikyo dijo con anhelo, mientras sonreía abiertamente, las mejillas de su esposo se tiñeron de rosa.

El lucía un impecable y costoso traje Armani en azul, la corbata gris y una camisa de color celeste, su larga cabellera estaba sujeta en una coleta baja, floja por lo que dejaba varios mechones sueltos, dando un toque rebelde y a la vez atractivo.

–¡Adiós papi, abuelito!-chillo luego moviendo con entusiasmo la mano al aire.

Ambos hombres sonrieron con ternura.

–Se paciente, sobre todo con tu hermano, lo mismo le diré a el sobre lo vea – expreso el mayor de los Taisho, una vez dentro del carro.

Este resoplo, al mismo tiempo en que se colocaba el cinturón–¡Fhe, de acuerdo!

–Y toma las cosas con calma, no es necesario que te estreses–sugirió, el sereno rugir del motor cubrió el interior del auto.

–No necesitas decírmelo, recuerda que no soy un novato-respondió ofendido, con las pestañas en curva.

Inu suspiro-De acuerdo hijo, solo decía.

¿Por qué Dios le había enviado hijos tan tercos?

…

Sesshōmaru llegó temprano a la oficina y para su sorpresa Aome apareció minutos después, lo cual era extraño ya que la mayoría del personal ingresaba a las ocho de la mañana, sin embargo ahí estaba ella media hora antes y para su gusto tenia preparado ya su ansiado café mañanero.

–¡Buenos días Señor!- ella lo había recibido con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo, él solo le dedico un movimiento de cabeza, Aome no perdió la sonrisa.

Ella ingreso tras el con una agenda apretada entre los brazos, evidentemente esperaba las órdenes del día.

Sesshōmaru, la estudio discretamente, mientras se acomodaba en la oficina, tenía que admitir que lucía muy bien.

Había optado por un clásico vestido negro en acabado mate, con el largo perfecto por encima de las rodillas, los tirantes ajustables y el escote corazón se amoldaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura y en llamativo cierre de espalda, que incitaba a ser bajado.

 _¡Joder!_

El Taisho gruño, debía ocupar la mente en otras cosas, últimamente pensaba mucho en obscenidades, lo cual no resultaría un problema en otras ocasiones o que fuera con la amante de turno, lo malo es que era con ella.

–¿Por qué esta aquí tan temprano?- inquirió sonando desinteresado.

–Ayudo a Sango y Jakōtsu con los preparativos de la fiesta–respondió entusiasmada–Ellos han sido muy amables conmigo, no podía negarles.

El peliplata se echó hacia atrás, mirándola con severidad–Procure no desatender su verdadero trabajo, Higurashi- sugirió de forma autoritaria.

–No, señor-contesto esta, muy segura de sus cualidades.

–¿Ah desayunado?–Aome parpadeo sorprendida, ante el repentino interés, negó con suavidad–Hágalo, su horario de trabajo comienza en media hora.

–Gracias- ella simplemente dijo y se retiró después de una ligera reverencia.

Sesshōmaru observo el café sobre la mesa, ella realmente podía ser eficiente cuando se lo proponía.

…

A esa hora de la mañana, la cafetería estaba frecuentada por demás empleados, que optaban por desayunar antes de iniciar tus labores, aunque no eran un gran número. El aroma a café y masas flotaba en el ambiente, la morena sonrió nostálgica, los recuerdos de su antiguo hogar la llenaron.

–¡Este fin de semana es la gran noche!"-la morena puso su atención en la joven sentada a su lado, sonrió al ver el notable entusiasmo -¿estas lista Aome, has elegido ya el vestido?- inquirió con los ojitos brillantes Sango.

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios, antes de responder–¿Eh? No, no sabía que tenía que venir- respondió sinceramente avergonzada, rascando su mejilla derecha.

Sango puso cara de espanto–¡Aome por todos los cielos, claro que tienes que venir, todos los empleados pueden asistir!- respondió esta extasiada, sin poder creer cuan despistada llegaba hacer su joven colega.

–Hn, de todas formas no tengo que ponerme- expreso con desanimo, su situación económica aun no era la mejor y ella no podía hacer gastos innecesarios. Debía juntar el dinero para su nuevo hogar

Taijiya rodo los ojos–No seas tonta–regaño– ¡Yo me encargare de tu vestido, tu solo asegúrate de estar hermosa esa noche Aome!- chillo risueño.

La aludida asintió resignada, sabía que nada podía hacer para que su amiga cambiara de parecer. A veces era demasiado aterradora.

–Por cierto Aome–esta levanto la vista–Te conseguí una cita–dice moviendo las cejas mientras toma su bolso y acomoda su elegante chaqueta roja, sobre los hombros–Su nombre es Hiten y es un viejo amigo de Miroku.

–¡¿Qué?!-contesta inmediatamente con la cara llena de incertidumbre–No, no iré a una cita con un tipo que no conozco- expresa con rechazo, imitando los movimientos de la anterior–¡Odio las citas, son aburridas!

Sango se cruza de brazos y la mira con insistencia–¿Entonces cómo vas a tener un novio si no tienes una cita?- inquiere y comienza una pausada caminata hacia el elevador.

Higurashi se apresura a llegar a ella.

–¿Un novio? ¿Para qué si puedo tener amantes?-mueve las cejas con picardía.

Sango la observa, se cruza de brazos con una expresión de sorpresa, que hace reír a la azabache–¿Es broma?

Aome no respondió.

…

Una delgada ceja se arqueo con curiosidad.

–Tú de nuevo por aquí-fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Byakuya sonrió ampliamente– ¿Tiene algo de malo?-inquirió levantando una ceja.

El Taisho negó–Solo me parece muy extraño que aparezcas dos días consecutivos, cuando en otras ocasiones no te he visto en meses- respondió sereno.

–No estoy aquí de pase, vine a trabajar- revelo, sorprendiendo por breves segundo, sin embargo la sorpresa en el peli plata fue etérea.

–¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu decisión?- su voz salió un tono más grave.

–Claro. Es tiempo de hacerme cargo de mis asuntos-expreso sonriente refiriéndose al tema laboral, sin embargo Sesshōmaru noto cierto motivo oculto entre las palabras.

Razón por la cual lo miro de forma suspicaz–Siempre te ha gustado trabajar desde tu apartamento–recordó.

–Aun me gusta–Aseguro sonriendo divertido–Pero es tiempo de cambiar la rutina ¿no crees?–Animo y Sesshōmaru asintió sin perder el sentimiento de recelo.

–Si no te molesta, iré a mi oficina– se despidió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro, mientras camina a paso lento tatareando – _Movimiento naranja, el futuro está en tus manos, movimiento naranja, movimiento ciudadano._

Sintió el palpitar de una vena exasperado, esa cancioncilla lo tenía arto.

¡La escuchaba hasta dormido!

Sabía que el repentino gusto por trabajar en Byakuya, solo le traería dolores de cabeza, tenía esa sensación que debía estar al pendiente de que no cometiera ninguna tontería, como si ni tuviera ya que lidiar con el hecho de tener a Inuyasha en la empresa, rogaba no tener que lidiar con ese par.

Se conformaría con que hicieran su trabajo.

–Sesshōmaru, hijo–Inu Taisho saludo, ya que no pudo hacerlo en la mañana, para cuando el despertó este ya se había marchado.

–¿Sí, padre?- inquirió con serenidad, posando la vista en él.

La mirada de Inu revelaba tranquilidad–¿La entrevista con la revista Forbes es hoy?-curioseo.

El menor asintió–En exactamente una hora- respondió.

Su padre sonrió abiertamente, confiaba plenamente en las cualidades de su retoño –¿Aome ira contigo?

Sesshōmaru lo observa con un extraño brillo en los ojos–Es su trabajo–respondió irrefutable.

–De acuerdo–Alzo las cejas con curiosidad–Que se diviertan, jamás podrás saber con lo que puedes toparte en esas reuniones -agrego divertido, para segundos después caminar a su departamento.

Sesshōmaru hizo una mueca que podría confundirse con una sonrisa, el bullicio de los empleados lo hicieron entender que la hora de ingreso había llegado, por lo tanto su secretaria y asistente ya se encontraba sentada cómodamente en su puesto, esta se puso de pie al verlo, el Taisho le hizo un gesto con la mano, por lo cual lo siguió al interior.

–Llama al señor Nate, dile que no podre, asistir a la reunión que Inuyasha ira en mi lugar–Aome asintió–No olvides avisarle, también llama al arquitecto dile que venga a mi oficina cuanto antes–la azabache anotaba ágilmente, sin perderse detalles lo último que quería era darle motivos para que la despidiera– Recuérdale a Miroku que debe ir al aeropuerto y tu vendrás conmigo a la entrevista–esta última subió la vista para mirarlo con cierta sorpresa.

La mente de Aome era un mar de palabras.

–¿Yo?–pregunto está señalándose a sí misma.

Su jefe respondió moviendo la cabeza.

Después de eso la azabache se retiró.

…

Inuyasha se encontraba reunido con Miroku, este último le había preparado un par de documentos que requerían de su firma, nada fuera de lo normal, simples formalidades que menor de los Taisho necesitaba tener en cuenta.

–Esta es una copia de las finanzas-le entrego una carpeta de color azul-Y esta otro el contrato por Tamaki Kasuga.

Las cejas de peliplata se movieron curiosas–Ah, la cantante- dijo con cierta duda, la cual el pelinegro le confirmo con un cabeceo. Inuyasha observo las hojas con ligereza

–Sango me ha pedido que te entregara esto- le informo extendiendo la mano con una tarjeta de color rosa pálido.

Parpadeo confuso–¿Para mí?- inquirió, Miroku se encogió de hombros –Su fiesta de cumpleaños –murmuro luego de leer la invitación, sonrió divertido al saber el lugar –¡Vaya, un Karaoke! La última vez que fui a uno, fue cuando intentaba conquistar a Kikyo- comento risueño.

–Y vaya que te tardaste- agrego el abogado divertido.

Inuyasha le dio la razón, conquistar a su bella esposa le tomo bastante tiempo, las cosas entre los dos transcurrieron a pasos de tortuga. Todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que invirtió en ello, lo convirtieron ahora en el hombre más feliz y enamorado del mundo.

Él estaba loco por su mujer, no había nadie como ella.

La conversación se vio interrumpida, por alguien llamando a la puerta.

–Adelante–incito Inuyasha.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la morena con la que se había cruzado días atrás, no recordaba su nombre, pero ella fue quien encontró a su hijo Shippo, cuando este se extravío a causa de su curiosidad.

–Buenos días-saludos cordialmente la azabache–Señor Inuyasha, disculpe la interrupción pero el Señor Sesshōmaru le pide que asista por él, a la reunión de las 9Am con el señor Nate.

Miroku sonrió e Inuyasha frunció las cejas, lo que incomodo visiblemente a la joven.

–Ahora me toca hacer su trabajo- se quejó.

Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

El Houshi negó lentamente–Tú también eres el dueño, deberías de sentirte alagado esas reuniones son de suma importancia para tu padre- informo el abogado con tranquilidad, el peliplata bufo de manera infantil.

Miroku tenía razón.

–De acuerdo, dile que asistiré a la cosa- respondió haciendo un mohín.

–Reunión–corrigió el abogado.

–Y Señor Miroku, también le recuerda que debe ir al aeropuerto– esta dijo con calma.

–Sí, Aome gracias- respondió este, la azabache se retiró después de esto.

Ambos hombres se sumieron al silencio, dedicándose miradas de complicidad.

–Es bonita- comento Inuyasha casual.

Miroku movió las cejas con picardía–Lo es–ratifico–Ten cuidado donde pones los ojos.

–¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto desconcertado–Sabes que jamás engañaría a mi esposa–replico con enfado–El que la chica me parezca bonita no quiere decir que intente algo con ella.

–Tranquilo, sé muy bien que no eres ese tipo de hombre, lo cual me alegra.

Ahora lucia confundido–¿Entonces a que viene todo esto?–frunció las cejas con desagrado.

Los ojos de Miroku brillaron con diversión, pero había algo más, algo oculto –Aome… es una mujer ajena.

Inuyasha se sorprendió.

…

Caminaba con tranquilidad a través del pasillo, regresando a su puesto.

–¡Oye preciosa!- se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

Frunció las cejas con enfado, pero luego sonrió abiertamente al reconocer a Kōga, este se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

–Kōga, no digas esas cosas mis compañeras creen que eres mi novio–lo regaño, pero el moreno movió las cejas con aire divertido y para hacerla enfadar aún más, paso el brazo por detrás de su cuello.

Aome lo fulmino con la mirada y a cambio recibió un coqueto guiño.

–No tienes cura– murmuro quejumbrosa, para finalmente reír.

Kōga se encogió de hombros–Que puedo decir, es parte de mi encanto-respondió risueño, deslizando la mano hasta el nacimiento de la cintura.

La mandíbula de Sesshōmaru se tensó, con la mirada fija sobre la pareja ardiendo en irritación.

 _"Otra vez ese estúpido"_

Aome y Kōga se encontraban de espaldas hacia este, el problema no es que estuvieran hablando, el problema era que estaban demasiado cerca y por demasiado se refiere a que el moreno sostenía a la mujer por la cintura, mientras esta le hablaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Estaban tan cómodos juntos, que ignoraban su vigorosa presencia.

 _"Pequeña sabandija"_

Lo que irrito aún más al Taisho, no le gustaba ser ignorado.

–No te preocupes por Kohaku, la señorita Ayumi lo cuidara muy bien–Kōga explico, tratando de convencer a su amiga, para que asistiera al evento del sábado, ya que esta parecía tener dudas al respecto, sobre todo porque no quería dejar solo a su hermano.

La azabache soltó un suspiro–Primero debo hablarlo con él–respondió, dejando la situación a medias.

–Creo que tengo competencia.

Sesshōmaru pasó la vista de Kōga al recién llegado Byakuya, este último sudo frio, pero lo disfrazo con una sonrisa divertida

Si las miradas matasen, esos dos ya estarían muertos.

Byakuya no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, carraspeo incómodo y se marchó a toda prisa.

–¡Higurashi!

Aome se tensó por el tono de su jefe cargado de molestia.

Kōga lo observo por encima de su hombro, con la mirada sombría.

La azabache se giró con cautela–¿Si señor?- tanteo temerosa, sin notar la guerra entre las miradas del albino y el moreno.

Aome hizo el intento se separase, pero Kōga no lo permitió, a cambio la estrecho aún más, la azabache parpadeo confundida.

¿Por qué el ambiente se sentía pesado?

Sesshōmaru estrecho la mirada y su boca paso a ser tan solo una línea–Deje de perder el tiempo, la entrevista va a comenzar–ordeno impaciente.

Aome asintió, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, esta vez su amigo la soltó y ella se apresuró a llegar al lado del _señorito._

Después de una breve disputa entre miradas asesinas, Kōga se retiró.

Y Aome se sintió observada, de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una hormiga a punto de ser quemada por una lupa, bajo el ardiente sol–Señorita Higurashi–Sesshomaru dijo con desdén–las relaciones amorosas entre compañeros están estrictamente prohibidas.

Aome jadeo con sorpresa, ella no tenía idea de eso, pero no le importaba porque Kōga no era su pareja.

Sin embargo…

La mirada de ambos se encontró–Kōga no es mi novio– ella dijo con calma–Es-

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

_Y Aome se sintió observada, de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una hormiga a punto de ser quemada por una lupa, bajo el ardiente sol–Señorita Higurashi–Sesshōmaru dijo con desdén–las relaciones amorosas entre compañeros están estrictamente prohibidas._

 _Aome jadeo con sorpresa, ella no tenía idea de eso, pero no le importaba porque Kōga no era su pareja._

 _Sin embargo…_

La mirada de ambos se encontró–Kōga no es mi novio– ella dijo con calma–Es-

–¡Aome!–el grito dado por una conocida mujer a sus espaldas atrajo la atención de ambos, sangro había llegado con apresurado paso, mientras una radiante sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

La morena giró y al ver la agitación en su amiga se preocupó–¿Sango que ocurre?–inquirió con las pestañas levantadas.

Esta no le respondió debido a la falta de oxígeno, sino que tan solo le extendió la mano enseñando la tarje, la azabache alzo una ceja intrigada.

–Tu cumpleaños–murmuro pensativa luego de inspeccionar el papel, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo.

Unas vez recuperada observo sonriente al Taisho–Esta es para ti Sesshōmaru– le extendió una extra, el nombrado asintió para seguidamente guardarlo en el bolsillo interno del traje.

Curiosamente este gesto no sorprendió a ninguna de las dos.

–Sera mejor que regrese a mi puesto–se despidió la castaña haciendo una reverencia y se marchó con la misma prisa con la que vino.

Sesshōmaru observo la pantalla del móvil–Llegaremos tarde–murmuro con la cien arrugada, sin perder más el tiempo comenzó a caminar, Aome lo siguió en silencio.

…

La entrevista se llevaría a cabo en un restaurant muy íntimo y elegante, al parecer el propietario resultó ser un conocido de la revista, así que le permitió utilizar el local especialmente una de las sala Vip para estar a solas y llevar a rienda suelta sus preguntas.

La entrevistadora era una joven pelirroja de curvas magnificas y sonrisa alegre, esta al reconocer al Magnate de inmediato se acerca para darle la bienvenida.

–Es todo un placer conocerlo Señor Taisho–dijo está en tono coqueto sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, moviendo con aire juguetón las pestañas.

La recibió con un fuerte apretón de manos y la indiferencia a flor de piel–El placer es mía Sr. Katherine–respondió neutral, para inmediatamente tomar lugar frente a la despampanante joven, Aome se sentó al extremo del mismo sillón, ya que prefería evitar las cámaras, además de que tanto la mujer como el camarógrafo no estaban interesados en su miserable vida.

–Por favor solo llámeme _Kat_

Sesshōmaru sonrió la coquería de la mujer era notoria, una más que caía bajo sus encantos masculinos, aunque a este no le interesaba en absoluto, le resultaba divertido e incluso patético ver las reacciones femeninas, gritando por un poco de atención.

– _Kat–_ repitió asintiendo, recibiendo una sonrisa guasona como respuesta.

Aome reprimió el impulso de rodas los ojos, mordió su labio inferior–" _Kat igual que gato en ingles_ " –Pensó con sarcasmo la morena sus labios habían pasado a hacer tan solo una línea recta, Sesshōmaru lo nota aunque piensa que se debe a un simple nerviosismo.

–Le presento a mi secretaria Aome Higurashi–la morena alza la vista al ser nombrada, pronto la pelirroja se encuentra observándola con atención le dedica una sonrisa forzada, Aome tiene la sensación de que esta mujer recién se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y no es para menos si desde que llegaron no ha quitado sus ojos del imponente Taisho.

La azabache hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza–Es un placer–responde con amabilidad.

–Igualmente–dijo con simpleza la contraria agrandando la sonrisa.

Sesshōmaru le da una extraña mirada, para luego adoptar una postura relaja, emana tanta seguridad que Aome no puede evitar sentirse segura, cada movimiento parece estar bajo control y como si nada se le escapara.

La pelirroja inicia una serie de preguntas algo simples y predecibles, indagando en los inicios de la compañía; _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva constituida su empresa?; ¿Alguna vez pensó que llegarían a ser la compañía más exitosa de todo Japón?;_ la económica actual; _¿Qué posicionamiento tiene Taisho Company en el mercado?; ¿Qué visión tiene para el futuro? ¿Cómo la ve en los próximos años? ¿Qué opina respecto a las compañías extranjeras que se han estado asentando en el país?; ¿Cree que puedan ser de competencia?_

Sesshōmaru responde todas y cada una de ellas con una seguridad extraordinaria, la voz firme y neutral como si nada pudiese alterarlo, como si aparecer delante de las cámaras fuera un pasatiempo.

La pelirroja observa la ficha entre sus manos, para seguidamente alzar la mirada sonriendo de lado–Es actualmente el soltero más codiciado por las mujeres, se conoce que ha tenido _varias citas_ aunque en este último tiempo, se lo ha visto en compañía de la hermosa modelo Kagura Onigumo ¿Puede usted contarme al respecto? ¿Podríamos considerar la relación que mantiene como un noviazgo?–la forma en que Sesshōmaru mira a la entrevistadora es extraña, el tono empleado por la mujer podría provocar la molestia en cualquiera otra persona, pero no en el quien permanece impune.

Aome permanece inmóvil, sin siquiera pestañar como si de un momento a otro alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría– _¿Novia?_ –Como si la hubieran abofeteado y seguidamente pisoteado el orgullo– _Soy una tonta–_ se dijo a sí misma deseando salir de ahí a toda prisa, sin embargo permaneció quieta y tensa apretando con fuerzas el borde de su vestido, los nudillos blancos a causa de la presión.

–No acostumbro hablar sobre mi vida privada, le agradecería que no me preguntara al respecto–la mujer se estremeció al oír tal tono de voz tan grave, aquello era como una sutil advertencia de que no le gustaba ser incomodado, solo Dios sabía lo que pasaría si llagase a molestarse con tan solo un llamado telefónico la reportera se hallaría sin trabajo.

El resto de la entrevista transcurrió con rapidez, cuestiones sin mucho profundidad y respuestas directas del Taisho, además de la visible incomodidad que la pobre mujer emanaba, como si quería salir huyendo de la pequeña habitación.

Ninguno de los presentes noto el deterioro de Aome, sumida en sus propias cavilaciones rodeada por un silencia sepulcral.

Solo reacciono cuando la figura del magnate se enderezo y le hizo una seña para retirarse, la morena hizo una reverencia y salió tras sus pasos con cierta torpeza, los tacones estaban generando cierta molestia en los pies.

…

No es que Aome hubiera deseado que el millonario fuera soltero, ni que se tratara de algún santo.

¡El infeliz era estúpidamente guapo!

¡Debía ser ilegal ser tan jodidamente sexi!

¿Cómo era posible que ella pensara en tan absurda posibilidad?

No se tenía por ilusa, porque está más que claro que el simplemente se había divertido a costa de su debilidad, siendo consciente de lo que su sensualidad y atractivo magnético despertaba en las mujeres, en un principio no le gusto haberlo juzgado tan a la ligera, tachándolo de _¨bastardo mujeriego¨_ porque después de todo ella había correspondido sin chistar aquel fogoso beso.

Desde el inicio Aome quiso olvidar aquel asunto y concentrarse en lo que ralamente importaba: su trabajo y hermano, porque estaba más que claro que ella, tan solo lo toleraba por Kohaku, de otro manera ya hubiera le hubiera arrojado la carta de renuncia en su perfecto rostro frio.

Pero enterarse de aquel noviazgo la había dejado pasmada, incrédula y reacia pensar que su _jefecito_ fuera esa clase de hombre que engañaba, ella se sentía tan estúpida, jamás le hubiera brindado el beneficio de la duda.

Sesshōmaru era de lo peor y ella también lo era…

Porque el maldito le gustaba.

…

Ella está actuando demasiada extraña, no lograba sostenerme la mirada y rápidamente respondía a mis órdenes con un neutral _¨Si señor¨_ incluso sus movientes parecían ser mecánicos, como si fuera un robot.

–¿Jefe?

No entendía este cambio de humor, pero lograba molestarme, lo peor de todo es que no tendría que importarme, no tendría que cuestionarme el motivo de sus actos, evitaba imaginar que talvez yo tendría algo que ver.

–¿Sesshōmaru, me estas escuchando?

No me interesaba, así que no tendría que estar perdiendo valiosos segundos de mi tiempo con esa mujer, pensando en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Ella no era de mi incumbencia.

–¡Joder te estoy hablando!

Aquel grito me saca abruptamente de mi burbuja aérea, frente a mi esta Miroku visiblemente molesto ¿En qué momento había estrado a mi oficia?

Le dedico un molesto mohín, aquel grito había daño mis sensible sistema auditivo–¿Por qué diablos me gritas?–reclamo irritado, más le vale tener una buna escusa o sino-

–Llevo más de diez minutos hablándote–responde sin quitar el enfado de su rostro– ¿Que estabas pensando?–chasque la lengua mirándome con recelo.

¿Tanto tiempo he estado sumido en mis pensamientos? Esto solo hace que mi fastidio aumente, debo dejar de pensar en esa mujer cuanto antes.

–Nada–respondo tajante.

Se echa hacia atrás cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho–¡Ja! Pues estabas muy concentrado para ser nada–se mofa de mis palabras, entonces le dedico una estoica mirada.

–Cállate.

El suspira como tratando de evitar maldecirme–Te decía que Tamaki Kasuga arribo exitosamente esta mañana, en estos momentos se encuentra con tu padre–tan solo asiento y me enderezo, arreglo mi chaqueta antes de partir, Miroku camina a mi costado–Trajo consigo un guardaespaldas, un tal Takuma aunque no recuerdo muy bien su apellido…–Comenta casual, doy un vistazo al escritorio de mi secretaria, quien parece estar sumida mirando la nada–Parecía muy animada cuando la vi, espero que nos de buenas noticias, y por cierto es muy hermosa y…–la voz de Miroku comenzaba a desvanecerse, solo estoy ahí mirándola como una idiota, una vez más estoy sumergido en un plano secundario.

Me aterraba lo que esta mujer lograba hacer conmigo.

La odio por hacerme sentir así de atraído.

–¿Comprendes?–ahí estaba otra vez perdiendo el hilo de las conversaciones.

 _¡Joder!_

El necesitaba una respuesta y yo no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que había dicho, así que solo asiento y le dedico monosílabo–Hn– era como caminar a ciegas.

Aunque mi respuesta hizo sonreír con satisfacción al abogado, quizás eso me dejaba un poco tranquilo.

…

–No necesita realizar ninguna reunión, le firmare el contrato ahora mismo estoy muy satisfecha con las condiciones, no puede haber elegido mejor empresa–la alegre voz de una femenina, se elevó en el aire.

El mayor de los Taisho sonrió con genuina gratitud, aquella jovencita era sumamente amable y carismática, totalmente diferente a otras personas de su misma clase social ella no encajaba para nada en los estandartes de hoy en día, donde solo importaba el dinero y si podías hundir a algún mucho más poderoso que tú, estabas muy bien encaminado.

–Me complace escucharla–fue lo único que logro articular ya que Sesshōmaru hacia acto de presencia en compañía de Miroku y detrás de este camina una joven secretaria, Inu no Taisho sonrió ampliamente hacia la joven pero esta, devolvió el gesto avergonzada.

–Sesshōmaru déjame presentarte a Tamaki Kasuga–haba con amabilidad este, su hijo por su parte salud con cordialidad a la joven estrella.

– Creo que ya conoces a Miroku–comento alzando las cejas.

–Sí, tuve el placer de tratar con el esta mañana–respondió la joven sonriendo, Miroku sonrió complacido.

El Taisho hizo una señal para que Aome se acercar, la morena dudo antes de obedecer–Ella es Aome–la joven sonrió–secretaria de mi hijo no dudes en buscarla si necesitas algo–sugirió sereno–estoy seguro de que te será de gran ayuda–finalizo sonriendo para luego voltear la mirada sobre el mayor de sus hijos––¿Cómo ha ido la entrevista?

–Fue satisfactoria.

–Oh. Que bien–dijo complacido.

Aome detallo el aspecto de la cantante, la muchacha era hermosa, de unos 19 años aproximadamente dueña de una larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura, lo lucia liso, brillante, perfecto con un mechón cayendo a ambos del rostro, mientras que sus profundos ojos color avellanas emanaban simpatía.

Aome se sentía cohibida frente a ella, realmente era un sueño de mujer, estabas segura de que cualquier hombre terminaría rendido a sus pies.

–Casi se me olvidaba, Tamaki ha aceptado firmar el contrato–anuncio, logrando sorprender a los presentes, mientras que la joven simplemente les dedicaba una suave sonrisa–¿Podrás encargarte del papeleo Miroku? –Sesshōmaru arqueo una ceja incrédulo, había venido con la idea de que la mujer les causaría varios dolores de cabeza, evidentemente estaba muy equivocado.

–Por supuesto–respondió eficaz para seguidamente comenzar con los trámites, Tamaki firmo los documentos que le fueron entregados y el abogado le provee de una copia del mismo.

–Ha sido un placer poder conocerlos, pero temo que debo irme el vuelo me ha dejado exhausta–Tamaki suspiro las palabras, los tres caballeros la acompañaron hasta la salida.

La azabache iba unos pocos pasos atrás, caminado a regañadientes, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo, desde hace un par de horas que los pies la estaba matando por culpa de sus benditas pero hermosas sandalias de tacón, Aome estaba comenzando a sentir una especie de amor-odio.

 _¡Maldito piso de mármol!_

La joven trastabillo torciendo uno de sus tobillos, lo que provoco que un punzante dolor le atravesara de los pies a la cabeza, reprimió un quejido apretando los labios, cayó sobre su trasero, la mirada de varios curiosos se posaron sobre ella.

Aome quería desaparecer, morirse en ese mismo instante.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Avergonzada baja la mirada, su abundante flequillo logra esconder sus ojos–¿Se encuentra bien señorita?–alza la vista, jadea, se encontró con el hombre más apuesto que jamás en su corta vida había visto.

La morena se quedó sin aire y cuando aquellos orbes morados se posaron sobre ella.

–Y-Yo–el arqueo una fija ceja, ante las incoherencias.

Se olvidó de como poder hablar, el hombre sonrió al percatarse del nerviosismo de la joven, lo que provoco que un fuerte sonrojo le cubriera el rostro por completo–Permítame ayudarla– Aome asintió repentinamente desorientada por los efluvios de su perfumen que rosan sus fosas nasales, este olor es sutil y viril– ¿Puede caminar?–ella solo niega con todas las terminaciones nerviosas desorbitadas, el brazo derecho de aquel extraño rodeo su cintura, mientas que utilizaba el otro para hacer enganche y poder mantenerla en pie.

–Deberíamos salir a comer Sr,Toga–sugirió risueña la cantante, pero de inmediato sus ojos captan otra cosa–¿Qué?–la voz preocupada de Tamaki llama la atención de todos, principalmente la de Sesshōmaru, este se gira sobre sus pies y se encuentra con la escena.

Tamaki se acerca sin perder el tiempo seguida por los demás

–¿Qué sucedió?–inquiere con notable preocupación la joven al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la azabache.

–Solo me torcí el tobillo–Responde avergonzada.

–Por dios, será mejor ir al hospital.

Aome negó con la cabeza y también con la mano–No es necesario, solo necesito un poco de hielo y descasar.

Inu no Taisho negó soltando un bufido –Aome debes ir a que te revisen– le dijo en tono autoritario.

Sesshōmaru estuvo de acuerdo.

–Yo puedo llevarla–anuncio el extraño, aferrando más el agarre, las mejillas de Aome volvieron a colorearse.

–¡No!

Ocho pares de ojo se posaron curiosos sobre la figura de aquel imponente hombre pelo-plata.

–¿Por qué no Sesshōmaru?–cuestiono su padre enarcando una fina ceja.

Miroku reprimió el impulso de reír.

La azabache jadeo–…Ah

–Yo soy su jefe, yo la llevare–respondió finalmente, en tono neutral.

La morena parpadeo confundida–Pero no es necesario…–susurro y antes de que fuera cargada por los brazos de su jefe aparecen Sango y Kōga, estos últimos estaban realizando su recorrido diario, llevando documentos de un lado para el otro.

Kōga de inmediato se alarmo.

–¡Aome!–no dudo ni un segundo en correr hacia ella, percatándose de que tenía el pie derecho elevado, producto de un esguince.

–¡Kōga!–la Higurashi sonrió y se alejó del cuerpo del extraño, para apoyarse en su mejor amigo. Sentía vergüenza de que todas la vean y sobre todo estaba nerviosa por tener a aquel joven cerca y aún más con la mirada asesina de su jefe sobre los dos.

Kōga frunció el ceño disgustado–¿Te lastimaste?–la azabache asintió, fue suficiente para que el decidera cargarla en forma marital.

–Llamare al doctor

–No es necesario Sango–rogo la joven, estaba causando demasiadas molestias. Se sentía abochornada debió tener más cuidado al caminar.

–Por favor encárgate de ella, procura que la revise el médico es muy terca y no quiere obedecer–comento Toga sin perder el aire de preocupación.

Kōga asintió y desapareció con ella y Sango tras las puertas del elevador.

Sesshōmaru tenía el ceño muy arrugado

Miroku parecía divertirse a costa suya.

…

Ese día el trabajo de Aome termino temprano, porque bueno después de la visita del médico a su despacho, le receto un par de antibióticos e antinflamatorios, después de haber vendado su pie lastimado, le sugirió que usara una muleta hasta que se recuperara por completo y que tuviera cuidado al caminar.

También había terminado temprano porque prácticamente fue obligada por Inu no Taisho, el insistió tanto en que se fuera a descansar _–Eres una jovencita testaruda, mucho más que mis dos hijos–_ Aome a pesar de su deseo de quedarse, tuvo que desistir.

Incluso su jefe se había comportado amable, le ofreció llevarla.

Aome se negó y tomo el primer taxi que se detuvo frente a ella.

Se sentía como una fugitiva pero estar cerca de aquel hombre solo le encrespaba los nervios, aún más después de saber que mantenía una relación con otra mujer. Aome no necesitaba malentendidos entre los dos, demasiado tiempo a solas en un espacio reducido podía ser peligroso.

–¡Debería comprar un duendecillo de la buena suerte!-resoplo en voz baja, observando con el ceño fruncido el vendaje que se apretaba sobre la piel de su pie y parte de la pierna.

Kōga rio, Aome lo observo con enfado–O ver un monje para que te haga un exorcismo, te eche agua bendita, te bendiga y cosas así–este comento sonriendo divertido.

–Ja. Ja–se mofo aunque sonara como una broma, un disparate en primer grado tal como estaban las cosas, si seguía así se mudaría a una iglesia a Jerusalén si fuera necesario.

Ella se despidió de aquel horrible día cenando un sabroso emparedado y escribiendo algunas líneas en su viejo diario.

 _––"Querido Mochi:_

 _Aun siento que hice lo correcto al invitarlo a tomar un café ¿o tal vez deberíamos ir a cenar? después de todo es solo un simple agradecimiento por salvarme el día de ayer…_

 _Me dijo que fuera puntual y que me esperaba el viernes después del trabajo._

 _3_

 _Sin embargo ¿Por qué no dejo de sentirme nerviosa e imaginar que es una cita?_

 _¡No Aome! ¡No es una cita!_

 _No es una cita. Es solo un café"––_

La vibración del celular cocando sobre la madera de su mesita de noche, llama a joven a la realidad se apresura a cogerlo.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y al mismo tiempo se sintió avergonzada, ¿En qué momento lo había agendado con ese peculiar nombre?

Rogaba que nadie jamás lo viera, sobre todo él o su próximo destino laboral seria en la Antártida.

El dedo de Aome se acercó en cámara lenta, hasta tocar la pantalla

Abrió el mansaje

Su corazón dejo de funcionar por un momento.

Aome durmió aquel día con una sensación agridulce, una mezcla entre _¨Quiero pero no debo¨_ o un _¨Me gusta pero tengo miedo¨_

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

_Jueves_

Kōga frunció en ceño con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria a la azabache, está por su parte se encogió de hombros sin cohibirse ante su mal semblante.

La morena se apresuró todo lo que su torpe pie le permitía, el cual por cierto estaba vendado y ella mantenía el equilibrio con ayuda de una muleta.

–¿Aome que estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansado–le intercepto con brusquedad impidiendo que esta se escabullera dentro del elevador.

Ella soltó un bufido y lo miro a los ojos.

Los ojos del moreno lucían molestos y preocupados.

–¡¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Vine a trabajar!–explicó sonando exasperada–Te fuiste sin mi esta mañana–reclamo haciendo un puchero.

Kōga se pasó una mano por los cabellos, como un gesto tranquilizador.

–Eres terca, igual que una mula–Aome le dedico una obscura mirada–Tienes una orden medica para faltar al trabajo–recordó exasperado, la morena rodo los ojos– ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Acaso quieres empeorar?

La frente de Aome se arrugo–Necesito trabajar, no puedo quedarme encerrada sin hacer nada.

El moreno coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la mujer y lo apretó suavemente–En las condiciones en las que te encuentras, no aras mucho.

–¿Que tratas de insinuar que soy una torpe?

Kōga sintió el impulso de reír, ella hacía muecas muy graciosas cuando estaba enfadada, pero si lo hacía seria hombre muerto–Sabes que no es así, solo estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero que vuelvas a herirte.

Ella lo miro por breves segundos a los ojos, las personas a su alrededor pasaban a su lado viéndolos con curiosidad, después de todo la mayoría pensaba que eran una especie de pareja.

Aome cogió sus manos grandes y fuertes para cobijarlas entre las suyas, Kōga supo que estaba perdido, desde el instante en el que ella suavizo el rostro para verlo con sus enormes orbes marrones brillando en suplica–Solo por hoy, déjame internarlo, te prometo que si me siento mal desistiré y regresare a casa.

El moreno suspiro, para luego asentir con la cabeza y ella le devolvió la más grande de sus sonrisas.

…

–Tamaki, por lo que tengo entendido siempre eres tú la cara de tus discos–Inu no Taisho comento observando a la joven pensativo.

–Así es, señor Taisho pero déjeme decirle que esta vez quiero algo… nuevo–Respondió la joven estrella

–Oh

–Sí, quiero que la cara de mi nuevo álbum sea algo diferente, algo que cuando las personas lo vean se sientan identificados, que cada una de mis canciones, tengo un pedazo de cada uno. Siempre relacionan mis discos a personas adineradas, personas que no aparentan tener problemas de ningún índole… quiero cambiar eso, mi música es para todos sin importar nivel social, color o religión–ella concluyo la explicación soltando un pequeño suspiro que inconscientemente había retenido.

–¡Es una idea maravillosa, Tamaki!

La aludida sonrió feliz–Quisiera hacer una pequeña petición–susurro con aire avergonzado.

–Por supuesto, lo que desees.

Ella paso sus ojos entre ambos hombres, el abogado quien permanecía en completo silencio la observaba con suma atención–No quiero ver el rostro de una modelo, quiero que una persona común me represente, una pareja a decir verdad.

Ambos hombres se miraron asombrados–Si eso es lo que deseas, lo tendrás, no debes preocuparte, deja todo en nuestras manos, estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás–aseguro el mayor.

–Lo sé, confió en su experiencia.

–¿Miroku tu que dices?–inu no Taisho hablo hacia su jurista.

Miroku se acomodó el frente de su traje, mientras tocaba la punta de su barbilla con los dedos, en una pose pensativa–¿Yo?... Mn que tal una mini serie–repuso al fin.

El Taisho arrugo el gesto intrigado–¿Ha una serie?–repitió confuso.

El abogado asintió sonriendo levemente–Si veras podríamos contar una breve historia de amor, que concuerde con la letra de una de las canciones o usar esa base como punto inicial y de desarrollo de la historia–explico.

La mirada de Tamaki brillo con entusiasmo–¡Como un Dorama!–chillo.

Inu no Taisho medito la opción, era algo que jamás habían hecho y sonaba muy interesante–Sin duda la audiencia lo amara…–murmuro cada vez más convencido.

–Así es, captara el corazón de los jóvenes–aseguro el abogado.

–¡Hagámoslo!– alego Tamaki con notable entusiasmo.

…

–Alto Aome por favor quédate quieta, no es necesario que me ayudes–regaño la castaña, quien se apresuró a quitarle la caja repleta de guirnaldas que la morena intentaba llevar, hasta el armario.

Aome suspiro negando con suavidad

–Estas exagerando, estoy perfectamente bien–bufo entre dientes recostando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pared más cercana. Sango le envió una mirada desaprobatoria.

–¡Tiene el pie hinchado, definitivamente no estás bien!–le recordó, Aome sonio su amiga parecía una mama preocupada y regañona.

–Pero quiero ayudar…–murmuro la azabache.

–Solo hazme compañía con eso me basta–Sango dijo sonriendo suavemente–hazme caso o juro que terminare amarrándote a una silla

La higurashi sudo frio.

–No maltratarías a un enfermo–le dijo con cierto tono receloso.

–Oblígame y veras…–susurro Sango entre dientes.

Aome negó rápidamente y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, mientras su amiga cargaba paquetes un más grandes que el anterior con todo lo necesario para decorar el salón, a causa de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo este mismo sábado.

Rebusco el móvil del bolsillo trasero en sus pantalones, el aire en sus pulmones se retuvo al momento en que sus ojos captaron nuevamente la conversación de la noche anterior.

Las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de rosa, " _Sr. mirada-intensa"_

Jesús

¿En qué momento lo había guardado con ese peculiar nombre?

Si alguien la pillara, estaría perdida, aunque no podía negar que el interés de su jefe por su estado de salir, le era gratificante, le producía un sabor agridulce en la boca del estómago.

 _–"Solo eres su secretaria._

 _No te emociones demasiado._

 _Solo está siendo extrañamente amable"–_

–¿Aome, crees que el color azul este bien?

La aludida levantó la vista hacia su acompañante, Sango esperaba una respuesta a su cuestión mal oída.

–Quedara… estupendo–respondió mostrando una sonrisa, se regañó mentalmente y se obligó a poner la mente sobre la tierra–Sera una gran fiesta–agrego luego.

– _Oh my god, baby_ –se escuchó a voz chillona de Jakōtsu a un lado–¿Qué te has hecho?–inquirió con las cejas levantadas, Aome se encogió de hombros y sonrió avergonzada.

–Una pequeña caída–murmuro apenada.

Jakōtsu hizo una mueca–Pero que torpes pies tienes, espero que al menos un apuesto macho te halla rescatado–soltó sin tapujos.

Sango rio a carcajadas, mientras que Aome lo miraba incrédula.

–¡Que cosas dices!–regaño la morena.

El moreno arqueo una ceja, con las manos puestas sobre sus caderas, eran tan delicadas y finas que pasarían por las de una mujer–Estas muy estresada _Baby_ necesitas un buen revolc-

–¡Ya!–Aome chillo.

Sango volvió a divertirse a cuesta suya.

Jakōtsu rodo los ojos–Necesitara más que uno…– susurro en voz baja con cierta malicia–¿Entonces no hubo un príncipe?–volvió a inquirir sonriendo de lado, Aome le devolvió la mirada un poco molesta, aunque en el fondo se sentía descubierta, aquel joven había sido lo más apuesto que había visto en su corta vida.

–Fue uno muy apuesto–Sango comento, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria de su amiga, aunque esta no le presto atención.

Jakōtsu dio brincos de entusiasmo _–¡Pronto vas a follar!–_ canturreo en dirección de la azabache.

Aome deseo que la tierra se abriera y la tragase.

–¡Cállate!

…

–¡Tsk, todo yo siempre yo!–Inuyasha se quejó frunciendo el ceño, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban por encima de su pecho.

Miroku miro con aires de diversión a su amigo.

–Ya, Inuyasha es un favor

–¿Un favor? O una orden–arqueo una ceja enseñando los dientes.

El abogado se encogió de hombros–Solo digo lo que tu padre y tu hermano decidieron.

–¡Medio hermano!–corrigió y la contraparte negó lentamente.

–¡A vamos!-alentó este sonriendo– ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a una chica para el proyecto?

–¡No es difícil, pero ya tengo cosas que hacer!–murmuro el menor reclinándose sobre el asiento, provocando que este emitiera un gracioso sonido similar al de un gas.

Inuyasha se avergonzó y Miroku comenzó a reír a carcajadas, en ese instante Byakuya los interrumpió

El menor de los Taisho, sintió la _lámpara de las grandes ideas_ encenderse con tan solo verlo.

–Eso es, Miroku Byakuya puede encargarse de encontrar a una chica–recomendó con entusiasmo al joven peliplata.

El moreno lo observo sin comprender a que se refería, y el abogado sin embargo quedo pensativo.

–Él siempre ha tenido buen gusto para las mujeres–agrego después, a lo que Byakuya asintió sonriendo con arrogancia.

Miroku masajeo el puente de su nariz antes de asentir dándole a razón, seguidamente sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura del recién llagado–¿Podrías encargarte de la entrevista para la modelo del proyecto de Tamaki?

Inuyasha los miro expectantes, y cuando Byakuya sonrió para después asentir, suspiro aliviado.

–Solo una cosa, ella no quiere una chica famosa, trata de que seas la pareja más normal sobre la tierra–Miroku agrego sonriendo, a lo cual el contrario se sintió asombrado por un momento, para reafirmas su participación con un nuevo movimiento de cabeza.

Un hombre y una mujer común y corriente

…

–Me complace saber que toma en serio su trabajo, pero no era necesario

–Estoy agradecida con la oportunidad que se me ha dado, no quiero decepcionarlos.

–Después de todo mi padre se ha tomado muchas molestias con usted Higurashi.

Aome no entendía como este hombre podía ser tan cambiante de un día para el otro, su actitud bipolar la sacaba de quicio.

Parecía amable un día y al siguiente regresaba a su actitud calculadora.

Aome le sostuvo a mirada, él podía ser muy guapo e incluso su jefe, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por nadie.

–Estoy, avergonzada por causar tantas molestias– su voz solio neutral y en un tono amable, Sesshōmaru estrecho ligeramente los ojos sobre ella.

–No lo dudo

La mujer parecía ser protegida por un campo anti _miradas-letales_.

Eso le complacía y le disgustaba en partes iguales, el cerro los ojos un momento alejando todo pensamiento estúpido de su mente, para luego volver abrirlo con nueva determinación, Aome se estremeció, su jefe lucia molesto y el pensamiento de que la causante de todos sus estados de ánimo eran ella, azoto su mente.

–Puede retirase y traerme unos documentos que le entregue a Inuyasha en la mañana–la morena asintió y antes de que se girara para marcharse el volvió a hablar– Señorita Higurashi, procure no tardar demasiado–y dedicarle una señal con la mano para que se retire.

Ame sintió su sangre arde, sin embargo contuvo las ansias de cometer un asesinato y marcharse con toda la prisa que su pie vendado y torpe le permitía.

Sesshōmaru sintió que era invadido por la culpa, en cuanto ella se fue, estaba siendo muy desconsiderado, pero era lo mejor, esa mujer lograba incomodarlo.

Higurashi lograba sacarlo de su zona de confort, el hacía cosas imprudentes e impredecibles, por su sola presencia, a Sesshōmaru no le gustaba para nada.

Él amaba el control, su seguridad y sobre todo aquel poder que ejercía sobre las demás presencias… pero con ella no era posible.

Sesshōmaru se perdía a sí mismo, cada vez que la tenía enfrente, los únicos pensamientos que rodeaban su mente era la de estrecharla entre sus brazos y devorarla a besos.

Comerla en todos los sentidos existentes.

No encontraba sentido a la lujuria que sentía por higurashi, si el la odiaba, al menos eso demostraba.

El Taisho bufo pasando una mano entre sus cabellos, debía tranquilizarse.

Necesitaba distraerse y como una señal divina su celular vibro, para segundos después la pantalla encenderse mostrando el nombre de una persona conocida.

–

…

–Buenos días Aome, que sorpresa verte aquí, creí que estarías descansando–Comento la joven estrella con su peculiar sonrisa, Aome se sintió avergonzada había echo un alboroto frente a una arista nacional.

–Decidí trabajar, aun soy nueva en esto… no deseo causar más inconvenientes–y por eso se refería a que no quería darle más motivos a Sesshōmaru para que la despidiera, la castaña le dedico una suave mirada.

–Que linda eres Aome, tan amable y dedicada. ¡Qué envidia me das!–Tamaki dijo soltando un suspiro.

–¿He?–Aome jadeo–no veo porque debería tenerme envidia–ella balbuceo bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

La contraria sonrió–Ahí tanto en ti que me gustaría tener, empezando por tus amigos, por mi carrera nadie se acerca a mí, si no es con segundas intenciones, en cambio tu… ellos son sinceros y de verdad envidio eso–expreso con tono dulce–Además eres hermosa el hombre que se fije en ti, te amara con sinceridad.

La azabache alzo la vista con sorpresa–Yo… gracias. Quiero decir…–Aome carraspeo y su mejillas se calentaron–Yo podría ser su amiga si usted quiere. ¡Le ofrezco mi amistad!-finalizo la joven mostrando una sonrisa genuina de completa sinceridad.

Tamaki asintió devolviéndole el gesto.

–De acuerdo, amiga…–respondió con dulzura.

En ese instante Takuma llegaba en dirección a ellas, pero no puedo saludar la azabache ya que esta se retiró a toda prisa, aun debía ver al hermano de su jefe.

…

Los nudillos de Aome, golpearon la impoluta puerta de madera blanca que dividía el pasillo, espero con paciencia hasta que un tenue pero firma "Adelante" la hicieron reaccionar, ella asomo la cabeza, se percató de que el menor delos Taisho estaba como otras veces en compañía de Miroku, ella les sonrió para seguidamente ingresar de cuerpo entero.

–Buenos días–saludo cortésmente.

–Buenos días…–murmuro Inuyasha, detallando desde su lugar el gran vendaje que cubría el pie de la joven.

–¡Mujer tu sí que amas trabajar!-exclamó el abogado a verla en el actual estado, ella caminaba gracias a la ayuda de una muleta. Aome rio ante su arrebato.

Inuyasha se sintió ligeramente sorprendido, había oído del accidente pero jamás, pensó que la joven fuera capaz de regresar al día siguiente.

Cuando el hubiera echo hasta lo imposible por no pisar la empresa hasta estar sano por completo.

Aunque Inuyasha siempre exageraba sus dolencias.

–Señor Inuyasha, he venido por unos documentos, el señor Sesshōmaru me envía–informo la joven

El susodicho bufo.

–¡Señor mi trasero, Es un desconsiderado!–gruño entre dientes sorprendiendo a la joven, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y diferencia de Miroku que soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Ya lo conoces–respondió el abogado.

El menor negó, mientras revisaba el primer cajón de su escritorio y tomaba una de las carpetas, para seguidamente extendérsela en dirección a la joven.

–No puedo creerlo…–murmuro aun molesto.

Aome dio las gracias y se alejó rápidamente.

–Esa chica ¿Cómo soporta a ese desgraciado?

Miroku sonrió con cierto aire misterioso–Debe gustarle mucho…

Inuyasha arqueo una fina ceja interrogante

–Su trabajo, me refiero.

–Tsk.

…

Luego de eso Aome regresado, en un tiempo record a su oficina, o por lo menos así lo sintió, correr por los pasillos con muletas era digno de recibir un premio y más aún después de ver aquel irrisorio gesto de sorpresa en el semblante serio de su jefe.

 _¡Le había cerrado la puta boca!_

El peliplata le dio un par de indicaciones más, para mantenerla ocupada, la morena estuvo ocupada el resto del día respondiendo llamadas para intercambiar citas, horarios de reuniones.

Había visto a su jefe un par de veces más, entrando y saliendo de su oficina, se percató de que el arquitecto había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con él, Aome sintió curiosidad.

Cuando lo veía ella había el gesto de ponerse de pie y acompañarlo, pero la detenía con un movimiento de mano y su mirada seria, Aome suspiraba y regresaba la atención a la pantalla del computador.

¿Aquello sucedía porque ella estaba herida? O solo ¿Por qué la creía una inútil y pasaba de necesitarla? Aome se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ahogando un grito de frustración, sino hubiera sido tan torpe.

 _¡Maldición!_

Ella expuso el aire de sus pulmones a través de un suspiro ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Estaba maldita, desde aquel día en concreto hacía muchos años atrás, la suerte pero sobre todo la vida de Aome había cambiado, de una forma horrorosa.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro alejando todo los recuerdos negativos.

…

Cerca de las síes de la tarde Sesshōmaru salía por decimoquinta vez del interior de su oficina.

–Señorita Higurashi–la nombrado lo miro expectante– Puede retirase el día de hoy–el informo mostrando aquella serenidad que lo caracterizaba, Aome no percibió molestia o desprecio en sus palabras.

Ella asintió anonada y descolocada una vez más por su cambio de comportamiento. El Taisho regreso a su oficina.

Como el turno de Aome había terminado antes de lo acostumbrado, por lo tanto Kōga aún no dejaba su puesto, suspiro debatiendo internamente si esperarlo e irse untos o pedir un taxi y llegar a casa antes. La morena ordeno su despacho y tomo su pequeño bolso de mano antes de retirarse con calma.

–Disculpe–fueron las palabras que brotaron de sus labios, cuando parte de su hombro cocho con un cuerpo extraño, la morena distraída levanto la vista.

Aome la reconoció, había buscado en internet acerca de ella.

Esta arque sus finas y casi perfectas cejas con arrogancia–Solo ten más cuidado– ella soltó con cierta malicia en sus palabras, antes de continuar su trayecto

La azabache estaba estática, ni si quiera pudo dar un paso más, sus ojos captaron el momento en que esta ingresaba a la oficina de su jefe para luego cerrar la puesta tras de sí.

Aome paso saliva y la curiosidad la lleno por completo.

Quería escuchar, deseaba saber que… pero se contuvo y se obligó a si misma a moverse antes de cometer una tontería y verse en apuros, después de todo no era de su interés.

Lo que su jefe y esa mujer llamada Kagura hicieran.

No, claro que no.

…

–Takuma no es necesario que esperes por mí, el señor Taisho me ha invitado a cenar, por favor tomate el resto del día libre– la joven informo con una amable sonrisa adornando la piel de su rostro.

El aludido asintió antes de responder–Como usted ordene Señorita–e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Diviértete–la mujer comento momentos antes de despedirse con la mano al aire, sin perder la sonrisa.

Takuma suspiro, y desaflojo el asfixiante nudo de su corbata.

Odiaba el traje formal

–¿Señorita?

La azabache se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar, giro el rostro aun lado y se encontró con el muchacho de ayer.

Arque una ceja al notar la muleta–Veo que se encentra mejor–él dijo con el morado de sus ojos brillando con diversión. Aome inflo las mejillas, avergonzada.–Por cierto soy Takuma Onizaki–extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

La morena sonrió correspondiendo el gesto –Soy Aome, Aome higurashi

El asintió sonriendo de lado–¿Ya se va?–inquirió con interés.

La azabache se encogió de hombros, porque era tan difícil hablar con un chico guapo.

–Le importaría si la invito un café–Aome le miro con sorpresa, sin embargo fue capaz de asentir, Takuma extendió su mano en dirección a ella, como una invitación a que la tomara.

Ella titubeo antes de aceptarla, esta vez la calidez de la piel extraña cubrió a suya.

 _¡Maldición Aome pareces una colegiala!_

 _¡Deja de ruborizarte!_

…

–¿A qué has venido? Acaso no entiendes que tengo cosas que hacer–el mascullo las palabras mirándola con toda la rudeza que le fue posible reunir.

Kagura suspiro antes de recostar la espalda sobre la fría pared de metal del elevador.

–Quería verte…–ella susurro con suavidad por un intento de apaciguar la molestia del Taisho.

El frunció el ceño ante la inutilidad de su táctica–Te dije que nos veríamos mañana, debes irte antes de que alguien más te vea.

La modelo arrugo el ceño con fastidio– Pero soy tu novia, no pueden echarme–aseguro.

Sesshōmaru tenía el deseo de corregirla, pero si lo hacia ella comenzaría a discutir y jamás se iría, no sin atraer la atención de todos–Sabes que no eres bienvenida aquí

–Como sea–ella respondió bufando as palabras, y las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Sesshōmaru sostenía a Kagura de la mano, para sacarla a toda prisa de la empresa se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Por qué seguía aquí?

Aome los observo a ambos desde la vereda de la calle, el contacto visual entre ambos duro tan solo segundos, luego su atención se centró en el joven que sostenía su mano y la ayudaba como todo un caballero a ingresar al auto y marchase luego.

Sesshōmaru reprimió un gruñido, antes de reaccionar y caminar con su supuesta novia aún más apresurado y agresivo que antes, Kagura chillo ante el tirón de su miembro, pero el ignoro sus quejas y la subió al primer coche que encontró aparcado, que por suerte era uno de la empresa.

La música retro lleno el interior del automóvil, haciendo que el silencio entre ambas personas fuero un poco menos incomodo, sobre todo para la joven mujer de lacia cabellera.

Ella suspiro tratando de alejar la curiosidad de su cabeza, sin embargo fue imposible.

–¿Qué ocurre?-ella sonaba preocupada.

El hombre la miro de reojo por breves segundos antes de brindarle una escueta respuesta

–Nada

La mujer parpadeo ante aquella agresiva respuesta, él siempre era frio, pero no así, no con ella.

–Estas más serio de lo usual el día de hoy–Kagura respondió encorvándose de hombros, el albino le dedico una mirada de reojo.

–Te dejare en tu apartamento, recordé que debo hacer algo–informo este neutral.

–¡¿Qué?!-ella chillo incrédula–No, llevo mucho tiempo esperando para estar contigo–balbuceo con cierta desesperación–Acompáñame esta noche.

–Tengo un compromiso– respondió con cierta acidez.

–¿Me dejaras plantada?

Sesshōmaru asintió.

Kagura, se movió de manera que su rostro estaba casi frente al de su acompañante, los ojos de la mujer lo estudiaban en silencio.

Sesshōmaru arqueo una ceja interrogante.

–¿Hay otra mujer?–ella dijo y sus labios se volvieron tan solo una línea fina y pálida.

–Es suficiente, no digas tonterías–el respondió con tono impasible, como una advertencia de que ni si quiera se le pasara por la cabeza pensar en esa estupidez.

Kagura se estremeció y supo en ese instante que debía dejar de hablar o las cosas terminarían muy mal.

Sesshōmaru se detuvo frente al complejo departamental donde la mujer se hospedada, ella le dio un ligero beso en los labios y salió a regañadientes, finalmente este se marchó a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás.

La había dejado vestida y alborotada.

Continuar…


End file.
